On the road to P7XB653!
by Fut
Summary: Translation of my own fic "En route pour P7XB653". A new planets, rocks, new technologies and lots of teasing... the usual SG-1 mission.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a translation of one of my fanfictions. I thought: why not? I don't see why only the frenchies could read it ^^ **

**So, this is Stargate, around the 8****th**** season, though Hammond is still General and therefore O'Neill is Colonel ! **

**Anyway, hope you'll enjoy it and PLEASE! REVIEWS! :D That'd be great **

**Dialogues between " " are characters thoughts.  
**

**UPDATED: Since my English has gotten quite better in the past few years, I decided to edit the old chapters a little!)**

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain / SGC / 08:45 (a.m)**

With his famous nonchalance, Colonel Jack O'Neill calmly emerged of the elevator. He stayed there a moment, as if to decide where to go. Then, with a little nod, he walked down one of the SGC's corridor.

_"J: Ok… No one's in sight… And_ (little glance at his watch)_ YES! I'm on time for the briefing. It's gonna nail some mouths, especially that little …"_

Arriving at his destination, he gently knocked on the lab's door frame.

**J:** Carter?

_"J: No answer… Two solutions: 1) she put her (pretty) head in some experiment and didn't heard me, or 2) … well… she's not here."_

**J:** Yoohoo! Carter… (going forward in the lab, touching almost everything) Car… ter?

_"J: Well, hum… obviously she's here…Damn it shouldn't be allowed to be so beautiful…Good God…"_

She had fallen asleep on her desk. Her blond hair engaged in a battle against sleep, her face so serene.

_"J: That's surely how she's looking after a night of Love…. WOW, buddy! Slippery ground there!"_

Jack passed a somehow shaky hand in his gray hair, trying to push out of his head such ideas, and got closer to his 2CI.

_"J: What a shame to wake her up. I could spent hours here, just watch… STOP!"_

**S:** Colonel?

Surprised, Jack realized that his hand was tenderly resting on his 2IC's hair.

_"S: What is he doing?"_

Jack removed his hand, as if her hair was burning.

**J:** Carter! I… I was just about to wake you up for… err…

_"S: I love when he has that expression on his face, I could almost believe that he was REALLY here accidentally… Maybe it's the case…"_

**J:** (as to finish his babble) Slept well?

A cute blush appeared on the young woman's cheeks as she realized where she was and mostly in which position her CO had found her.

**S:** Oh! Errr… Yes, thanks.

**J:** (teasing) You know, normal people tend to sleep in their bed.

_"S: No kidding!"_

**S:** An experiment to finish, you know how it is…

**J:** Thankfully? No. So, you were finishing it while… sleeping? I know a cop who won't agree with that.

**S:** (avoiding to answer, she smiles) You seem to be in a good mood, Sir. And you're also on time. What's going on?

**J:** Ha. Ha. Ha. _Very_ funny, Carter. That's 'cause of such comments that I have decided to not be late anymore… well for today at least.

His eyes screwed down on a bundle of paper, Daniel entered in the lab.

**D:** Sam, I had to talk to you about… (he looks up) Oh. Jack?

**J:** (with a little smile) Daniel.

_"J: What a surprise, huh? I'm here! Heehee"_

**D:** (hesitating) You… (to Sam) Is everything alright?

Sam smiled kindly.

**J:** I know, I know: I'm on time! Sue me!

**S:** By the way we should go now, Sir. If we don't want to _actually_ be late.

**J:** You're hilarious this morning, Carter. Really…

_"D: Ah, first "special Jack": the day is starting well!"_

**Briefing Room / 09:00 (a.m)**

Hammond exited his office and found the whole SG-1 team, peacefully waiting for him around the table. Well, "peacefully" wasn't quite the right word. Jack was teasing Daniel like hell for the greatest pleasure of Sam, while Teal'c was raising "THE" eyebrow in front of those earthling's attitudes that he still had a hard time to understand. Nothing unusual in the end.

**D:** Why are you always bringing back the "Simpsons" topic on the table?

**J:** Dunno… maybe because I'm sure to be right?

**D:** That's stupid, Jack! Burns **can't be** a Goa'uld!

**J:** That's a very basic argument. You were more inventive when you were drunk, Danny Boy.

**D:** Hey! I wasn't…

**S:** (standing up) General.

Noticing (at last) the General, Jack stood up too.

**H:** (nodding at them) Major Carter. Daniel. Teal'c (hop, a little nod… well, these Jaffas will never change) … Colonel?

**J:** (who's already back on his chair) I know: I'm on time. Sorry, it'll never happen again.

_"D: And hop, another "Special Jack" … When I'm thinking about it, it's almost the tenth one this morning. Does he notice that his good mood is transforming Sam in a gorgeous woman?… Surely not! It would kill him!"_

**J:** Well. I had one question: where do we go this time? And is this again a desert planet… 'cause I hate having sand between my toes.

**T:** That is two questions then, O'Neill.

**J:** Thanks Teal'c. What would I do without you?

Teal'c nodded, without fully understanding the irony in his friend's answer.

The Major Carter's talk was short. Well, Jack abbreviated it some, cutting short all her usual scientists lines.

**J:** See? (little look at his watch) 30 minutes top, and we've understood everything. No need to detail it all out.

**D:** Yes… Probably, Jack. But I got a few questions.

**J:** Oh yeah? I should have bet on it.

**D:** Hum… So. Sam, if I've understand you well, you're saying that this planet is a "regular" one.

**S:** That's exact. P7XB653 has the same atmosphere as Earth. Same fauna, same flora, the animal species…

**J:** Carter! We'll be satisfied with a "exact". (to Daniel) That means yes.

**D:** Hum, thanks Jack. (to Sam again) So what makes you think that we're gonna find something interesting there?

**T:** Major Carter was just talking about that, right when the Colonel O'Neill interrupted her.

**J:** (raising his hands defensively) Hey! I'll be on mute from now on.

**S:** To avoid any bad surprise, we've sent an UAV flying over the Gate's area. Here's the transmission.

Sam pushed a button on the little box in her hand. Several pictures appeared on the Briefing Room's screen.

**S:** At first sight, it seems that a civilization relatively evolved is living on this planet. Probably a hundred years more advanced than us, maybe more.

_"J: Great, we're gonna hear again the "primitives and unable" song, and this and that…"_

**S:** And I don't think that they are under Goa'uld control.

**D:** Why is that?

**J:** Because, my dear Daniel, our UAV came back home all neat, with no booboo. And as we know, Jaffas have the bad habit of shooting every moving thing. No of fence, Teal'c.

The Jaffa nodded with understanding.

**S:** The Colonel is right.

_"J: At least someone realized that! I love that girl!"_

**S:** And also because we can't detect any typical Goa'uld structure.

**H:** So you think that this civilization could have some things to share with us, Major?

**J:** We can't say that our dialogue with (he's miming quotation marks with his fingers) "more evolved people" has been fruitful until now, General.

**H:** That's one more reason for getting in touch with them. Thanks Major. SG-1, departure in two hours. Dismissed.

**Departing Room / 12:00**

**J:** Why do we **always** have to leave at lunch time?

**D:** I got energy bars if you're hungry, Jack.

**J:** Your rabbit stuff? Not for me, thanks.

**H:** (from the Control Room) SG-1, ready for departure?

**J:** Yes, General. And it would be nice to have a little buffet when we're be back… couple of good steaks… some beer…

**S:** Colonel, it seems really improbable that there's no food on P7XB653.

_"J: How does she manage to make fun of me openly yet I can't find anything to say about it?"_

**J: **So I find myself eating a big sticky worm like on P3X… I don't know what?

**T:** P3XC154, O'Neill.

**J:** (pointing his finger to Teal'c) Yeah. Well, no thanks!

At this moment, the vortex formed, flooding the Gate Room with its bluish light.

**J:** (getting his seriousness back) (Fut: sure, it's possible!) SG-1, here we go.

* * *

**Here they go, ready for new adventures! Will they find new technologies on P7XB653? Will Jack finally convince Daniel that Burs is actually a Goa'uld? Will Teal'c learn how to make good jokes? All this you will discover (maybe) in the next chapter!**

**Hope you guys liked it… it's kinda strange to write SG-1 in English! I'm not used to it yet, but I'll get better. **

**Please Review? ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh well I figured that since I had posted two chapters of the original version right away, I should do that with this one too ;) I hope you guys enjoyed the adventure so far! **

**Please please, reviews!**

* * *

**P7X B653 / Daytime:**

Right after stepping out of the Gate, O'Neill put his sunglasses on. _(Fut: As usual…)_

_"J: Sun, mountains, lil' bit of forest… neat! I wonder if there's something to fish around here…"_

**S:** (stopping at his side) Are you already regretting leaving your fishing rod, Sir?

_"J: Darn! She knows me too well."_

**J:** Carter… Where's the city?

**S:** South – South East. About 10 kliks from here.

**J:** Pff! (not really enthousiastic) Yiha. Let's get going. Teal'c! How about you tell us some of those good old Jaffas jokes only you have the the secret, to pass time?

**Few kilometers later:**

**J:** Listen T. I know it's a real passion for you, but Science fiction? Really not my stuff!

**D:** Oh because you think that what we're doing on a daily basis doesn't have a scent of Science Fiction?

**J:** Far from me the idea to remind you that intruding in a conversation is impolite – it's even very bad my little Danny – but… (he thinks) Yeah, that's it: shut up, I wasn't talking to you. Right T?

**T:** Indeed O'Neill.

**J:** (all happy) See? So pick up a few rocks, have fun, and leave us alone.

**After a short break:**

**S:** (sympathizing) Do you feel better Daniel?

**D:** Definitely. Hurts like hell.

Sitting a few steps away on a big stone, O'Neill sighed heavily.

**J:** Poor baby.

**D:** Let me tell you, my little Jacky, that this time, **you** are the one intruding in **my** conversation.

_"S: They're worse than kids…"_

**J:** Well… it's your own fault. We're here, waiting... even though you perfectly know that I **hate** waiting!

**S:** (with an amused smile) Colonel…

**J:** (faking to be surprised) What? Now it's my fault if he likes so much his rocks that they jump in his shoes?

Facing so much dishonesty, Sam could only offer him one of her most beautiful "special Jack".

_"J: How am I supposed to keep cool when she is smiling like that? Come on Jack, it's decided: stop to make her smile. Or your heart's gonna fail you!"_

**J:** Hmm… Carter, how far are we?

**S:** (throwing a glance at her screen) Not far, Sir. The City should be right behind that mountain.

**J:** Why does it always have to be behind a mountain, huh? Where are gone the good ol' plains, the one that didn't hurt your knees?

_"J: Damn! I can't help myself. But she's smiling all the time! Not my fault!"_

**T:** Do you believe that your advanced age will not allow this climb, O'Neill?

Sam and Daniel tried to hide a chuckle, immediately calming down under the dark gaze of Jack.

**J:** Thank you Teal'c… And let me remind you that you're older than me.

**T:** Indeed O'Neill. Though thanks to my symbiote and my trainning, I…

**J:** Alright, alright: we know the drill… And I am not old: I ... I have experience!

**At the City's doors:**

A dozen people delegation was waiting SG-1 under a majestic arch, decorated with all kind of sculpted symbols.

_"J: I know someone who's gonna like that…"_

**Stranger 1:** Welcome to you travellers.

**J:** Thank you. I am Colonel Jack O'Neill and this is Major Carter, Doctor Jackson and the big one there with the shiny thing on his forehead, is Teal'c.

_"D: Will he ever make the introductions properly?"_

**D:** We're pacific explorators, coming from a world called Earth. The Stone Ring brought us here.

**Stranger 2:** (she smiles) We know. We followed you since your arrival.

**J:** Oh… Right. And… You are?

**Stranger 1:** (blushing) Sorry, we're just so excited to welcome visitors that I forget my good manners. My name is Tsun Amy and here is my companion, Weyr Do.

**J:** (with a big smile) You're kidding, right?

Tsun Amy and Weyr Do frowned, looking at each other, unable to understand their visitor's comment.

**D:** (rolling his eyes at Jack) Erm… Jack… (back at the two aliens) Nice meeting you.

_"J: Just when I thought we'd finally found aliens with a sense of humour!"_

**Tsun Amy:** We are members of the High Council of Centauris.

**D:** Would it be possible to meet that High Council?

**S:** We would like to get to know your people better, maybe become friends?

**Weyr Do:** It would be an honnor. Come, we will show you to your apartments where you can fresenh up before taking diner with the High Council.

**D:** You see Jack? We're going to eat.

**J:** Ha. Ha.

With a smile clearly stating that "payback is a bitch", Daniel fell in Weyr Do's steps, followed by Teal'c.

**J:** Say, Carter… I can count on you to finish the sticky green worm, right?

**S:** I don't think so, no… Sir.

_"J: And on top of it, it makes her laugh!"_

**Room of the High Council:**

Through the translucid walls of the Room, you could gaze upon the rest of the town. A table had been set with many dishes. Jack had more or less thrown himself on everything in his plate.

**J:** It's delicious.

**T.A:** I am glad you like it.

**D:** (throwing a disaproving glance at Jack) Thanks again for welcoming us. Could you maybe tell us a bit more about your people's History?

_"J: Here we go again…"_

**S:** Yes, we'd like to know if you heard of the Goa'ulds.

**W.D**: (frowns) I do not know any people of that name. Who are they? (she smiles) Friends of yours?

**J:** Oy! No. But they're pretty easy to spot. They have… a weird voice, the bad habit of thinking they're Gods, a whole bunch of Jaffa servants – you see Teal'c? well, the same… except he's one of the good guys – and… Oh yeah: their eyes kinda glow when they're annoyed. (he concludes) They're the bad guys. (to Sam) I said everything, right?

_"S: Why is he always asking me confirmation?"_

**S:** Basically, yes Colonel.

**D:** What my friend is trying to say is that they're not really recommandable people.

_"S & J: No kidding?!"_

**D:** It's even very possible that during a certain period of your History, your ancestors were brought here as their slaves.

**W.D:** (obviously shocked) Slaves? But that's horrible!

**T.A:** But our history books don't speak of such a thing, from what I can remember.

The Council members interrogated each other with a glance, obviously digging through their memory. Jack raised an interrogating eyebrow at Daniel. An imperceptible shrug answered him, advising patience. Finally, all eyes moved toward the end of the table where the Supreme Councellor Ab Normââl (Jack had almost choked to death when he'd first heard her name, his life only being saved by a vigorous slap in the back, courtesy of Teal'c). The Councellor lifted a hand wrinkled by the years, appeasing the worry she could read in her fellow citizens' eyes.

**A.N:** There is an old legend about those God who had brought us on these lands. They seemed to care little about our people's fate. So we chased them away, and peace and prosperity were finally ours. We only kept our veneration for Aras, who, in return, protects us every day.

**S:** (to Daniel) Aras?

**D:** Doesn't ring a bell.

**J:** (grinning) Oh really?

**T.A:** Aras is our God. I didn't know the first part of this legend, but we are all under his protection.

**W.D:** No need to worry about those Goa'ulds then.

**T:** You do know that they don't need the gate to reach you. They have ships. Lots of them.

A childish smile spread on the Council's faces.

**T.A:** Aras will protect us.

**J:** Yeah… Sorry to insist but… you're not the first ones to tell us that kind of… nevermind. And every time it ends up pretty badly!

**W.D:** (always smiling) Do not misunderstand what my companion told you. We're not speaking of a real "divine intervention".

_"J: Thankfully no."_

**A.N:** Aras gave us a shield running around our entire world. You are safe here.

_"J: A machine? I know someone…"_

**S:** A machine? Could we study it?

_"J: Nailed it! Look at her, she looks like a kid on Christmass Eve. A very pretty kid… "_

**W.D:** Of course Major Carter. We will take you there tomorrow. But we thought that a tour of the City as well as of our installations would allow you to get to know us better. After what, we will let you rest.

**J:** I wouldn't be against that! (he stands up) But first our base need to be warned that our stay will stretch out a bit.

**W.D:** I suppose that you need to access the "Stargate" for that. Would you allow me to take you there?

**J:** Anything to avoid 10 kliks on foot.

Weyr Do frowned.

**D:** The Colonel O'Neill would be delighted, he thanks you for your gesture.

**J:** (after a quick glance at Daniel) That's right… delighted.

Weyr Do smiled thankfully to Daniel and lightly crossed the room to rest a hand on Jack's shoulder. Before he could make any further comment, they both disapeared in a rather comical "plop". Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

**S:** (surprised) Where is….?

**T.A:** Do not worry Major, they will be back in a few minutes. We use teleportation rarely, since we have all we need within the City.

_"S: They really have a lot of things to teach us. I hope Ja… the Colonel is alright. He doesn't like surprises that much… "_

While they waited the reaparition of their friend, SG-1's members tried to know their hosts better. Sam asked many questions to Weyr Do about how they could supply their City in Energy, Daniel started on deciphering some of the symbols decorating the Supreme Councellor's chair, and Teal'c simply took in the vue offered by the bay window.

PLOP!

**J:** … would like a dozen. Ah, we're back.

**S:** Colonel, you are alright?

**J:** Perfect Carter. (to Ab Normââl) Say… do you think we could get some of those toys? It would be really useful for us.

**A.N:** Everything in time, Colonel O'Neill.

_"J: Dang! At least I tried."_

**A.N:** Come, my friends. We will start our tour with the City's Grand Parc.

**T.A:** There is a beautiful lake where we've implanted many fish species.

**J:** (tagging along right away) You know the way to a man's heart…

_"S, D & T: I was sure he would say that…"_

* * *

**Yay! So… liked it? **

**Will SG-1's members be able to get close to the Shield of Aras? How long will Jack survive before making his fishing rod? Will Daniel finally understand the meaning of "good manners"? **

**You will (maybe) discover all this in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here comes chapter 3! Hmm… thanks for the reviews, if I had no self esteem I would beg for more… Wait… (look around) The hell with self esteem! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! MOOOOORE! :D **

**WARNING: when two people's dialogues are preceded by /, it means they're speaking at the same time. **

* * *

Just like their guides had predicted, the City's visit had been utterly interesting, each one of them finding suitable match to their areas of expertise. Daniel was in ecstasy before all those monuments (the public bathroom even intriguing him for a moment), Carter bombarded their escort with about a thousand questions filled with technical and scientific terms, O'Neill spent half his time teasing Daniel and Sam, and the other trying to convince Tsun Amy to lend him his teleport.

**J:** Look! Over there! A bird!

**T.A:** (with a smile) You know that "ruse" aiming to distract my attention was also used by _our_ old Centauris soldiers.

**J:** (to Sam, rolling his eyes) Is my white hair **that** obvious?

**S:** To be honest, Sir, it would rather be your black hair that's becoming hard to find.

**J:** Carter… I hate when you're being honest.

As for Teal'c… Well: it's Teal'c. Nodding and eyebrow-raising were never off the table. Even more so when he surprised O'Neill trying to make a fishing rod behind his teammates' back as they were walking through the park.

**J:** What?

Night had started to fall, and SG-1 was walked back to their apartments. Actually, it was more like a house situated on top of one of the highest tower of the City. The view from the large balcony was breathtaking. Everybody had been in awe until Daniel discovered that everyone had a personal bedroom for once.

**D:** Finally a mission where I won't hear Jack snore my ears off all night!

The day had pretty much worn them out and no one took long to hit the sack. Laying down on his bed, arms crossed behind his head, Jack stared at the ceiling for ten good minutes. It was anything but an extraordinary ceiling: a white ceiling. Though, with the quantity of information they had to swallow down today, he needed to evaluate the situation.

_"J: Looks like this is it: people who are ok to share what they know. The big guys are going to be thrilled back home. And if on top of it we can reverse engineer their shield, it's the whole shebang! Maybe I could make it to General, who knows! _(he smiles at that idea)_ Anyway, all that depends of Carter, she's the little genius."_

Feeling his thoughts dangerously slipping toward his Major, Jack jumped on his feet with a sigh and decided that some fresh air would do him good. The balcony really offered a full view of the City. It was shimmering, lighting the night with a soothing and peaceful glow.

_"J: I could almost believe we're in a town back home. Except that here there's no honking, no sirens … and people walk bare foot in the streets."_

A slight noise behind him made him spin around.

**S:** Sorry to disturb you, Sir. I thought I'd be alone.

_"S: Otherwise I would have thought about wearing something else than a short and a T-shirt to get out. At least we match."_

_"J: … Cute…"_

Doing his best to bring his attention back to the view, he leaned against the safety rail surrounding the balcony.

**J:** You're never disturbing me Carter.

**S:** (leaning on the rail next to him) It's beautiful. It would almost make one want to stay.

**J:** (without looking at her) Somehow I think there's someone who would not like that.

_"J: Why do I always have to bring __**that**__ guy in the conversation?"_

**S:** (frowning a bit) That's true.

**J:** So… how is… the wedding thing going?

_"J: Right… push the knife in a bit more. It's not possible to be that dumb! I'm sadistic."_

**S:** Pete wants something pretty big He already picked the flowers, the caterer, the place, sent the invitations… all that…

_"S: Great, Sam. Here you are talking about your wedding with your superior who, just a reminder, you're pretty fond of. Really, great. Am I disturbed or what?!"_

_"J: Don't say anything, shut up…"_

**J:** Mine's probably been lost.

_"J: What if I was listening to myself from time to time?"_

**S:** (who doesn't understand) Yours, Sir?

He had went too far now to hope getting out of it easily this time. He took a deep breath.

**J:** My invitation.

**S:** Oh…

A silence settled in. Sam kept staring at the view. Understanding that she would not say more, Jack decided that going back to his room and spend his anger and frustration on his pillow was probably the best idea of the evening.

**J:** (turning around) Good night Carter, remember to go to bed.

_"S: Say something, dammit! On the other side it wouldn't be clever. And it doesn't concern him who I'm inviting to my wedding!"_

**S:** It's Pete.

_"S: Well **that** was subtle. Nice."_

Jack froze a few step before the door and slowly turned toward her.

**J:** Listen, Carter. It's ok if…

**S:** He thinks that you're a threat, that you and I are close, a lot of stupid things like that.

_"S: More and more subtle."_

**J:** Ah.

Sam kept her eyes down, too unsure of her reaction if she was to cross Jack's.

**S:** I told him that you and I were only friends, and that I was as close of you that I was of Daniel and Teal'c, but there's no way he'll believe me.

_"J: Does she understand she's stabbing me a bit more with every word? "_

**J:** Drop it Carter. I already have something that weekend anyway.

Surprised by her Colonel's casual tone, Sam looked up.

**J:** (with a shrug) Well yeah, it's the weekend special Simpsons' on the cable. I can't miss that!

**S:** (smile) Yes, that's true.

**J:** Anyway. Good night Major.

**S:** Good night Sir.

**SG-1's apartments / 07:00:**

**D:** You really look like crap Jack.

**J:** Thanks you Daniel. It's always a pleasure to have breakfast with you.

The two men had waken up at the same time, as a tasty smell had tickled their nostrils. The dining table had been covered in a good quantity of various dishes. To see the way they threw themselves on the food, one could have thought they just ran a marathon. At the sight of his tired looking friend, Daniel worried.

**D:** Didn't sleep well?

Sam walked in.

**S:** Good morning everyone. That smells pretty good!

_"J: She didn't keep her pj's. Too bad."_

**J:** (whispering to Daniel) Could we speak of something else?

Noticing that Sam looked like she didn't sleep much either, Daniel knew better than push the topic forward.

_"D: I hope they didn't do anything wrong… Seeing how they're avoiding to look at each other, something probably happened. Grr I want to know!"_

**S:** (noticing Daniel staring) What?

**D:** Nothing, nothing… So what's today's program?

**J:** Teal'c asked to see how the Centaurian soldiers were trained.

**D:** (surprised) They have soldiers?

**J:** It's mostly a dissuasive measure, just so … Oh and I don't know!

_"D: Note to self: Jack's to be handled carefully today"_

**J:** Anyhow, he left with Weyr Do earlier.

The end of breakfast was taken in the most complete silence, each one of them deep in thoughts. An hour later, Tsun Amy came to pick them up and guide them to the other side of the City to visit the famous "Shield of Aras".

The artifact was laying under a gorgeous opaque dome from where one could see a thin line moving up to the sky.

**J:** (with a whistle) Nice.

**T.A:** (a childish smile on his lips) You'll see: it's even better inside. Come.

And he was right! After crossing a door heavily guarded, our three friends stepped in a room only lighten up by the thin glow they had noticed from outside. It was a pale blue with gold reflections shimmering on the dome's walls.

**S:** (amazed) It's… (to Tsun Amy) It's beautiful.

**D:** Indeed.

**T.A:** I come here often, when the weight of responsibilities become too much. I let my mind wander.

**D:** I can understand that.

A couple seemed to be waiting for them at the foot of the impressive base from where the light was exiting. As they approached, Tsun Amy introduced them.

**T.A:** Please let me introduce you, my friends. This is…

**J:** (cut in, whispering) Pol Yglot and Rayn Bow?

**T.A:** Long Jons and Fanta Stik.

With a slight cough, Sam (rather inefficiently) tried to hide how badly she wanted to laugh, as Jack was (hardly) using all his will to keep a stoic face.

**J:** So… You're … Mr Fantastic…

This time Sam had to fake looking at the wall behind her, though from where he stood, Jack could see the way her shoulders were slightly shaking.

_"D: (doing his best not to roll his eyes at them) Kids…"_

Obviously, Tsun Amy had missed the entire exchange and kept the introductions going.

**T.A:** They are our best technical and linguistic experts working on the Shield.

_"J: It's not fair! There's never an expert for me… I dunno, in fishing for example!"_

**F.S:** (saluting them) It is an honor to meet visitors from another world.

**T.A:** Good. I shall leave you in their capable hands my friends. And if there is anything I can do, please do not hesitate to ask Fanta to contact me.

As he was faking to look at Tsun Amy as he was leaving the room (obviously another pathetic attempt to resist laughter), Jack decided to put his team to work. Breathing in deeply, and with his eyes still on the door, he gave out his orders.

**J:** Alright, here's the plan. Daniel, you're going to give a hand to the Major and … (he turns around)

_"J:… obviously you started without me!"_

Already bent over the artifact, Sam looked up at her superior. Next to her, the archeologist was furiously scratching on his notebook.

**S:** Sorry… You were saying Sir?

**J:** Nothing Major. Keep the work going… You're on the good track. I let you take over while I'm going to have a look around.

**D**: (without even looking up) Once out of here, the Park is on your left.

**J:** (to Sam, with a smile) If you think that he's not working fast enough you have the authorization to punch him.

**S:** (dead serious) Yes, Sir.

After a victorious smile addressed to Daniel's back, the colonel turned around.

_"J: Dang it… I would have gone right!"_

**Five hours later:**

Back from his "patrol", Jack O'Neill entered the Dome. If he just hadn't throw a glance to his watch, he could have sworn that he had just left his companions: they were still at the same place he had left them. Sam was kneeling, a control panel open before her, plugging measuring instruments in and out while commenting with Fanta Stik.

**J:** Keep eye crossing on that and you'll hurt your pretty eyes, Sam.

_"J: Did I just said that out loud? Fishing got me way too relaxed: a compliment __**and**__ her first name in the same sentence! Nice job."_

Strangely enough, the young woman didn't seem to notice. No blushing cheeks and no sputtering either, as he expected. Just her usual expression of kid with a new toy.

**S:** This is fascinating! Thanks to the readings I've done so far – and Daniel and I only translated a tiny portion of the data so far – I can assert that the way the energy seems to be transmitted to the crystals, based on the conductivity apparently resulting from an intense mineral manipulation is simply… revolutionary! You have no idea the kind of favors this could do us if we could adapt it to Earth technology?

**J:** Nope. (raises his eyebrows slightly) But it's great! … And you Daniel? You had as much fun as she did?

**S:** (faking to be shocked) Hey! I didn't…

**J:** (raise a finger to stop her) Tsk tsk tsk tsk … Don't you even try to deny it!

_"S: Worse thing is … he's right."_

The archeologist, just as excited as Sam, handed a bundle of sketches to Jack.

**D:** That writing is far from everything I've seen so far. You can find Ancient influences, traces of a dialect we encountered on P3X754 – which I can't explain – and even similarities with Latin at times! Look, this base at your feet tells the story of Aras' life, and why he gave the Shield to the Centaurians…

**J:** (cuts in happily) Good story?

**D:** (looks up from the papers) Huh? Oh… yeah…

_"D: At least he looks better than this morning. No reason to be nice to him anymore."_

**D:** (with a smile) Obviously you've had a good afternoon too.

**J:** (shrugs) Oh, you know… the usual. Walked around the block…

Sam and Daniel exchanged a knowing look, smirking.

**J:** (to Daniel) What?

**D:** Sam won't tell you a thing, because of you court martial thing and all… but that's not stopping me. So …(he crosses his arms over his chest and grins) How was the nap, Jack?

_"J: How did he… I picked out all the strands of grass I had in my hair. I swear that stuff was fighting its way in! And I left the fishing rod next to the lake… so what?"_

**J:** (stoic) I don't know what you're talking about my little Danny.

**D:** (still smiling) Oh yes. Sorry, my mistake. The tracks of grass on your cheek are probably an hallucination, I must be tired.

**S:** That's what happens when you're doing translations all day long.

_"J: And cr…!"_

**J:** You know, at my age, wrinkles appear a little more every day.

**D:** (mumbling loud enough to be heard) Bull…

**J:** Sorry?

**D:** (with an honest smile) I didn't say anything. You know, at your **age** one tends to encounter hearing issues.

_"J: Someday I'll make him eat his notebook."_

Deciding on a more subtle approach, Jack sighed. For once the battle was lost.

**J:** So, you guys are done? Can we go home and eat a good steak?

**D&S: **No!

**/D**: I still have a lot to translate and without Long Jons' help there's only little hope …

**/S:** This device is very complicated, and if we really want to get every piece of information possible…

**J:** (raise his hands) Everybody calm down! How long?

**/D:** A month!

**/S: **A good week!

**J:** Let's compromise and say… two days.

**D & S:** But…

**J:** Shush! There's no buts… And stop talking at the same time, it makes my head hurt. Two days. (he turns to Long Jons and Fanta Stik) That is if our hosts don't mind us staying around here a bit longer, of course.

**L.J:** (smiling) We would be delighted.

**J:** That's decided! I'll give a vortex call to the General later. For now, all I want is a good piece of cake… or something like that.

* * *

**Will Jack be able to find back the fishing rod he hid next to the lake? Will Teal'c finally get a reply? Will Daniel give in and strangle Jack before he makes him eat his notebook? All this you will (maybe) find answers to in the next chapter! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't have much to say, except thanks for the reviews, and for reading too! :D**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Evening of the same day / Council Room / End of diner:**

In an unladylike manner, Sam pushed her empty plate away.

**S:** (with a smile) It was delicious.

**J:** Looks like it, yeah…

With the tip of his finger, he indicated to his 2CO that some sauce was left at the corner of her lips. Embarrassed, she wiped it off.

**S:** Sorry. (she adds, as if to justify herself) I was famished.

_"J: Note to self: scratch "steak" from the list of my possible reincarnations. Too dangerous. Although… Being eaten by Carter… Here I go again!"_

**T.A:** We are going to hand you a pass to be able to access the Dome any time of the day or night.

_"S: Even at night?! Ok, I grab a dessert and hop!"_

**J:** Daytime should be enough. Right?

He threw an heavy glance to his Major.

_"J: I know what you're thinking about, cutie. But, sorry, I don't like it so much when you have dark circles under your eyes."_

_"S: Oh, he can be SO annoying, always reading my thoughts! You'll pay for that, old man. I won't miss you at your next nap."_

_"D: I'd give a lot to know what those two are thinking about right now." _(Fut: We can!)

_"T: Indeed, that meal was delicious." (Fut: Teal'c… always totally off!)_

**S:** Yes, **Sir**.

**D:** Tell me, Tsun: why is there such a heavy guard around the Dome? Isn't the Shield a planet propriety?

**W.D:** (obviously uncomfortable) Yes, of course it is. But for a few years we've been experiencing… problems.

**J:** (taking his eyes off Sam) Problems?

**A.N:** Even if most of our citizens look at Aras as one of our old legends they honor with a few rites through the year, it still exists a hard core of "believers" who don't really look at it the same way.

**S:** Believers?

**T.A:** They call themselves Aras' children.

_"J: Not really original."_

**T.A:** They follow the old traditions and still revere the ancient cult places that we deserted long ago. The Shield of Aras is a very important monument to them.

**A.N**: Until now we only had experienced minor troubles, but their new leader seems to be more… radical.

**W.D:** (starts to sound annoyed) He advocates a return to old traditions for all and this even by the mean of violence if necessary.

**A.N:** (with a sad sigh) Two moons back, they attacked a little group of researchers in the North. Nothing too bad thankfully, but since the news of your arrival spread out, tension went up a notch.

**T:** And why is that, Councillor?

**W.D:** (getting more agitated) They're scared that you will "profane"- it is their word - the Shield, and that Aras will strike us with a malediction.

_"J: Oh 'cause now there's a malediction in the air?! Why doesn't anything goes according to plan with us? There's so much drama going on every time that you'd think we're in a TV show!"_

Facing their guests' silence, the Supreme Counselor reassured them with a smile.

**A.N:** But don't be worried: the Dome's guards are well trained, you're safe.

_"SG-1: Yeah, sure… That's what they all say."_ (Fut: I know it's weird: they have common thoughts.)

**An hour later / SG-1's apartments:**

Sitting around the "kitchen" table (which they didn't use anyway since all their meals were brought to them already prepared… lucky bastards!), our four accomplices exchanged their daily impressions (called by O'Neill the "post sleepies debriefing"). Teal'c confessed to be more than satisfied with his tour, assessing that in case of a fight, they would rather have the Centaurians as their allies.

**S:** (curious) What kind of weapons are they using?

**T:** From what I've been able to observe, they possess two different kinds. The ones used by the guards and any other person supposedly in contact with civilians are similar to our Zats, though slightly more powerful. The other weapon is deadly and seems to produce particles allowing to disintegrate human flesh. It is rather impressive to see.

**J:** (to Teal'c, pointing to Sam with a move of the chin) When you talk like that you start to sound like her. (after a moment of thinking) **That** is pretty scary.

Playfully teasing the young woman like that, Jack tried with his usual dysfunctional way to make her understand how sorry he was he had hurt her the previous day. That he was just a sorry bastard. A "special Jack" gently accepted his mute apology.

**S:** (with a teasing voice) So … You are scared of me?

Facing a blunt attack, Jack raised an eyebrow.

_"J: Oh you want to play it like that, huh?"_

_"D: I can't believe it… they're flirting! Aren't they? And in front of us on top of it!"_

**J:** Not as much as a complete check up at the infirmary… but not far from it.

**S:** (faking to be offended, with a smile) What? I am shocked, Sir.

**J:** Honestly, Carter. You blew up **a sun**! That's enough to chill out anybody!

With that subtle reminder, Sam let laughter escape her lips.

**D:** Hmm… Far from me the idea to stop such an interesting exchange…

_"T: That's what he is doing though…"_

**D:** But I discovered a few things that should interest you, as I was translating the inscriptions on the Dome's walls.

**J:** (to Sam) It had inscriptions?

**S:** (she smiles at him) Erm… yes: the Dome was covered with those, Sir.

**J:** It was so small I thought it was decorum! (to Daniel) And you can read that?

_"D: I'm gonna start regretting when Sam and him weren't speaking to each other anymore: he was calmer."_

**D:** (black glance at Jack) Anyhow. I was able to translate that Aras was most likely an Ancient who decided to offer his protection to this world.

**J:** And how is that? I thought your little friends didn't like to interfere in "human affairs".

**D:** Erm… that I do not know yet.

**J:** Convenient…

**D:** On the other hand, a certain… Pozis – if my translation is correct – is mentioned.

**J:** (mocking smile) We don't doubt that!

**S:** ("stop-bothering-Daniel" look to Jack) Pozis?

**T:** A minor Goa'uld. I heard about him when I was a child. But I have never met him, or even crossed path with one of his Jaffas.

**D:** Apparently, Pozis would have been chased from Centauris, and that partially thanks to Aras.

**J:** Nice guy. Ok, I know all this is probably very exciting for you. A brand new Ancient _and_ a Goa'uld… thrilling! But why is that supposed to have any interest to me?

**D:** (raising his eyebrows with annoyance) I am fairly worried that Pozis might still be out there, somewhere, waiting for Centauris to lose it's Shield?

**S:** You think that after all that time he would still be around?

**T:** Goa'ulds have a rather spiteful nature, Major Carter.

_"The others: No kidding?!"_

Jack was thoughtful for a moment.

**J:** Carter… Did you bring that little toy Jacob gave us not long ago?

**S:** Sorry Sir?

**J:** You know, that ... planetary scanner.

**S:** (surprised) Oh. Yes.

**J:** (hesitating) What? That's not it?

**S:** Yes, it is Colonel.

**J:** Then what's up with the face?

**S:** (with a smile) It's just that I didn't thought you were listening.

**D:** You should know that when it's you speaking, Jack always listens… (Jack throws him a deadly glance) … Because you're so clever!

**T:** Indeed I think that a scan could reveal the position of possible threats and so give us an undeniable tactical advantage.

_"D: How can he make sentences so long without taking a breath?"_

**J:** You do that Major. Scan.

**S:** Yes, Sir.

On that, Sam left the room. With a frown, Jack threw a glance full of incomprehension to Daniel.

**D:** Erm.. Jack, you just told her to scan.

**T:** So this is what Major Carter is going to do.

**J:** (standing up as well) I meant tomorrow! The lake's not on fire! (he leaves)

**D:** (to Teal'c) On the other hand… if we're surrounded, wouldn't it be better to know about it as fast as possible?

**T**: Indeed.

**Carter's room:**

Jack was about to knock on the door when this one, probably detecting his presence, slid open by itself. He stood there, hand in the air, still about to knock.

_"J: Heh… Technology…"_

He walked in with hesitation.

**J:** Carter?

_"J: Feels like 'déjà vu'…"_

**S:** Here!

_"J: At least this time she's awake. Too bad."_

She was sitting on the bed, her eyes frowning over what Jack thought of as a game boy.

**J:** Time to turn in, Major.

**S:** (without looking up) I'm almost done, Colonel.

**J:** Carter…

**S**: The parameters are a bit more complicated that I thought at first, but I think I'm starting to get the hang of it.

**J:** Sam…

Her first name had escaped him in an amused sigh. With her back facing him, Sam froze. Was that tenderness she'd heard in his voice?

_"S: I have to stop taking my dreams for reality. I'm probably very tired… yeah that must be it."_

**J:** (trying to get back to a less sensitive ground) Erm… You know I didn't mean for you to do it now… the scan. It's late and…

**S:** (with an impatient move of her hand) I know, I know. But I was too excited to use the scanner.

**J:** In that case… Good night Major. Don't stay up too late.

He spun around, leaving her with her toy.

**S:** Colonel…

_"J: Damn! And I thought I was already back in my bed!"_

**J:** (with a tired sigh, turning toward her) Listen, Carter. I'm really not in the mood to hear you detail that… stuff back and forth so …

**S:** It doesn't work.

**J:** Huh?

**S**: (looking back at him now) The scanner seems… jammed.

Not really knowing if he should leave her on that simple fact or patiently wait for her to solve the problem, Jack simply stood there, playing the tip of his foot on the floor.

**J:** (in his beard) Bet it's that damn shield.

**S:** Of course! That's it, you're right!

The colonel looked up at her. The spectacle of her shimmering gaze and her famous smile, as usual made him lose his train of thoughts.

**J:** Great… About what?

**S:** (with an amused smile) About the shield. It's what's jamming the signal.

Seeing that she didn't told him everything yet, he motioned for her to continue.

**J:** And…?

**S:** That's pretty bad news, Sir.

**J:** (same move) Because…?

_"S: Can't he guess by himself a bit?"_

**S:** Because we can't know if there are ships circling above us, and if yes how many!

**J:** Too bad.

_"S: Did I hear right?"_

**S:** How's that "too bad"?!

**J:** Listen Carter. No need to pull you hair out about that: there's a shield covering aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall the planet. We can sleep tight don't you think?

**S:** You're right.

**J:** I should hope so!

**S:** Goodnight, Sir.

**J:** Right, see you tomorrow.

Sam sighed with relied as he left. She collapsed on her bed.

_"S: How is it that our relationship became so complicated? Though I must say that if I only had professional feelings for him, it would make things easier. Sure, it's not the famous Jack O'Neill who would get all worked up with stuff so stupid… I wonder what he's doing right now."_

**Jack's Room:**

Without knowing it, he had taken the exact same position as his 2CO on his bed.

_"J: Only 15 days left and I'll have to call her Mrs Shanahan. Mrs Samantha Shanahan. Seriously doesn't sound right! Though Mrs Samantha O'Neill, that's already better!"_

Brutally sitting up, Jack frantically ran a hand through his hair, trying to chase that thought out of his mind. The picture that the Carter from the mirror had taken with her. The one of "their" wedding. Was it when all this had started?

_"J: Pff… yeah sure, try to convince yourself! You fell for her right when she walked in the briefing room that first day… Well right before you knew she was ANOTHER scientist. Though, science with Carter… "_

**J:** RHAA!

With a frustrated groan, Jack stood up and went for a good (cold) shower, just to clear his head before going to bed for good.

**J:** The night's gonna be long…

* * *

**I know, action's coming around slowly but I promise I'll work on that in the next chapters! It's gonna move, let me tell you that!**

**Will Jack sleep more than two hours? Will SG-1 finally succeed in copying the shield's technology? Will Teal'c keep on his efforts to have more than 2 lines per chapter? All this you will (maybe) discover it in the next chapter!**

**PS: Please, reviews! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Things start to spice up for our four heroes! **

**Enjoy and review if you do (or don't! I like both side of the word criticism) **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**House of the Counselor / 06 AM:**

Sitting in a big armchair, Abn Normââl's mind wandered toward the night's events. To the West of the City, another team of research had been attacked. Not only did the threat now reached the City, but they deplored several deaths. As soon as the news had spread, the Council extraordinarily met, trying to decide the what to do. Right away, the Earthling team had been at the center of the arguments. For some, they were responsible for the growing violence. For others, it was an unexpected chance to discover another culture, another place, to make new allies, future friends. The two sides fought each other through most of the night. The final vote (in favor of letting SG-1 stay on Centauris until the end of their tests) only played on one voice, something that didn't happen since a long time.

As she was observing at the window the City still thick with sleep, Abn Normââl wondered if their choice had been the right one. Would it backfire or offer their people a future just as grand as it would be intergalactic? Not knowing how to answer that question, the Supreme Counselor stood up with a tired sigh and went to bed.

-------------------------

**The Dome / 08 AM:**

Jack was keeping an eye on his teammates. No way he was doing any wandering today, something was wrong. They could all feel it. First they had been escorted by armed guards (and not the chatty type on top of it!) all the way to the Dome. Then, the air was thick with unspoken tension. Unsettled by those negative vibes, Sam and Daniel were progressing slowly.

**J:** (to his two friends) If I didn't know you so well, I'd say you're stalling so I'd give you more time.

Sam offered a little smile. Today, neither Long Jons or Fanta Stik were here. Jack walked to Sam and stood next to the artifact, his hands effortlessly resting on his P90 (tough Sam knew it would take him no time to aim and shoot if necessary).

**J:** (lowering his voice) Did you manage to get any kind of information?

**S:** (adjusting to his tone) I heard the guards near the entrance talk about an attack, West of the City.

**J:** (surprised) The guards? But they're what… hundred feet away from you?

**S:** (with a modest smile) Seems like my ears are quite good then…

Raising his eyebrows in a perfectly O'Neillian way, Jack expressed his surprise… just as much as his respect, his admiration.

**S:** (switching back to soldier mode) We better keep our eyes open, Sir.

**J:** Sure thing Carter… We'll keep them open.

----------------------

**The Dome / 03 PM:**

In spite of the permanent tension, it was becoming difficult for Jack to no close his eyes. His sleepless nights (the famous "Carter's Nights") added to the stifling warmth of the Dome made his sleepy. He was sitting on an empty crate, few steps away from the artifact where Sam and Daniel were still working.

**D:** If you want to sleep, don't let us interrupt you.

**J:** (his eyes snapping back open) I'm not sleeping Danny Boy: I'm resting my eyes.

**D:** (rolling his) What a man of bad faith you are, it's unbelievable!

**J:** Not my fault if after looking so long at your little drawings I need a break.

**D:** Symbols, not drawings.

**J:** What's the difference?

**D:** (with a sigh) For you? None.

**J:** (offended) How's that for me?

**D:** (with a superior grin) For you who doesn't understand a thing about it.

**J:** (cut to the quick) Oh yeah? Well let me tell you that this one means… water! So what do you say about that Mr "I'm-better-than-everybody"?

**D:** Hmm… Actually this one means birth. So, Mr "Indeed-I-am-better-than-you" says: rest your eyes and leave me alone.

**J:** But you're the one who spoke to me first!

**Guard:** Halt!

Detonations echoed and the guards standing in the entrance collapsed. Right after, an armed group walked in, this time aiming for SG-1's members. Strong of their past experience, they were already under cover. Daniel, Teal'c and Jack were laying down behind a crate. Too far to be able to join them, Sam did her best to hide behind the artifact.

**J:** (while returning fire) Major! Come under cover!

The firing was all around them, making impossible any try to cross the few feet between the artifact and the crates.

**S:** (firing back too) Oh yeah? … And how am I supposed to do that?

_"J: I can't believe it! If she thinks it's the moment to fool around with me! Who's the boss around here?"_

**J:** Carter…

A better adjusted shot caught him to the head, making him fall backward.

_"S: NO!"_

Throwing caution to the wind, the young woman bolted out, defenseless.

**S:** Colonel!! Outch!!

Hit at the shoulder, Sam fell to her knees, her hand painfully holding her bloody wound. Daniel and Teal'c didn't miss a thing of the quick exchange, and regardless of their worries for their friends, they Zatted the last assailants before moving to help them.

Right after the last Zat spoke, Daniel carelessly threw his on the side ant bent over an unconscious Jack.

**D:** (worried) Jack…

**J:** Arrr… My head…

_"D: Thank God, he's still alive…"_

**D:** (helping his friend to sit up) Slowly…

A thin trickle of blood ran down the Colonel's cheek. He wiped it away with the back of his hand, not really thinking about it.

**J:** Don't worry, it just grazed the scalp. Did I miss something?

Noticing the silent of his friend (who seemed strangely focused on Jack's wound), he glanced – a bit wildly – around him.

**J:** Carter… Where's Carter?

**D:** (stopping him from standing up) Jack, you're hurt, you shouldn't move.

**J:** Daniel… WHERE is Carter?

**S:** I'm here Sir.

Helped by Teal'c, Sam joined the rest of the team. For a second they looked at each other, taking in how scared they had been. And also the fact that this time their feeling had put them in real danger.

Daniel sneaked a peek at them. In those moment, he could almost read his friend's thoughts. Frist, the relief to know the other one was alright, inevitably followed by one of those glance saying long about their feelings for each other, then the reminder of the chain of command, the army, and finally they ended pulling back up their impassible soldier masks.

_"D: Will they ever change?"_

Jack finally stood up, under Daniel's reproachful eyes.

**J:** Right, I think we did enough here, we better go back to the Sgc. And you need a doctor Major.

**S:** You too Sir.

**J:** Yes, and we wouldn't be in that situation if you had moved to cover when I ordered you to.

**S:** And get shot on the way?

_"S: Heh who does he think he is? If he think I want to die for his pretty eyes… Though I would do it if I had to…"_

**J:** (threatening) Carter…

**S:** (angry) No, you're right, you're the Colonel here. I should have obeyed you. And anyway what difference would it make if I got shot, right? You'd only need to find another 2CO.

_"J: Now…"_

**J:** (almost shouting) You're this close – but really THIS close – of insubordination, Major. If I were you I would calm down, or I will really have to change my 2CO.

**S:** (losing the little control she had left) Fine, do as you wish, **Sir**.

During the argument, Jack had furiously crossed the few feet between separating him from his 2CO. They were now face to face, their breaths shorts, waiting each other's reaction. Chin up in defiance, the steel color of Sam's eyes looked straight in her Colonel's.

**J:** (hardly containing his wrath) We are going to return to the base, **Major**. And believe me, this is not over. This time you stepped over the line.

**D:** Err… Jack…

**J:** (his eyes never leaving Sam) What?

**D:** I don't think we can go back home now.

**J:** And why is that.

**T:** It seem we have a problem, O'Neill.

Finally, Jack turned toward his two companions. With a move of his hand, Daniel motioned for the Artifact.

**D:** That's our "problem".

**J:** Oh cr…

Black smoke was raising in the air in thin curls.

**S:** (suddenly very calm) Oh no…

She knelt with a painful wince near the control panels damaged by too many shots. Doing her best, she managed a quick check up.

**S:** Sir, we can't leave those people without protection. I think I can fix that. It'll probably take me a while but I think that with Long Jons' help I should get there.

A piercing beep rang in the Dome.

**J:** (wincing) What the hell is that?

With a curious frown, Sam pulled out of her pocket the object.

**S:** I think our troubles are more serious than we first thought, Sir.

**J:** Can you be a bit more precise, Carter?

**S:** The space scanner… It's indicating a few ships ready to enter the atmosphere… Centauris is under attack, Sir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What will happen to Sam once they're back to the SGC? Who is attacking Centauris? Will SG-1 be able to handle them? Will Jack finally learn to decipher the symbols correctly? All this you (maybe) will discover in the next chapter!! **

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello ^^ I figured that since the last chapter was a short one I could post another today ;)**

**Enjoy! :D **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Previously:**_

_**S:**__ I think our troubles are more serious than we first thought, Sir. _

_**J:**__ Can you be a bit more precise, Carter?_

_**S:**__ The space scanner… It's indicating a few ships ready to enter the atmosphere… Centauris is under attack, Sir. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**J:** Huh? But that's not possible.

**S:** (throwing a glance at the scanner) Apparently it is. I detect three ships in approach.

**J:** You're trying to make me believe that they were in ambush up there since I don't know when, waiting for the shield to crack?

**S:** Looks like it Sir.

**J:** We have a problem… Those snakes know how to hold their grudges!

**D:** (heavy with sarcasm) You think?

**J:** Carter, what are you doing?

Her jacket carelessly resting at her feet, Sam tore up her t-shirt sleeve to rudimentary band her arm.

**S:** I'm going to try to repair the shield, Sir.

**J:** Negative, Major. We have to warn the High Council. The Centaurians are well armed, Teal'c told us so. And we'll give them a hand. But for now you don't even know how this thing works.

**S**: We can't leave them defenseless, Colonel.

Finishing up to knot the piece of fabric, Sam threw a glance both heavy with defiance and wait at her superior. Waiting for him to say yes so she should finally get back to work on the shield. The two military people defied each other for a second. Uncomfortable, Daniel kept throwing quick glances to his watch. Noticing that none of them seemed ready to make a move, he coughed gently, reminding them of his presence. Jack was the first one to turn around.

**J:** What?

**D:** Oh, nothing. Just that we should take a decision before the troops land. After that it'll be too late.

**J:** Thanks for the precision Daniel. We're leaving.

_"J: (noticing Sam moving toward the artifact instead of the door) What the hell did she eat today??"_

**J:** Carter, don't make me repeat myself.

_"J: And now I'm talking to her like she's six. Comme on Carter, or I'll spank you! … On the other hand…"_

**D:** Too late.

As a bitter confirmation, the floor started to shake, sign that the troops were starting to disembark.

_"J: I can't believe it! We never have a break!! Hey, I'm getting old here!!"_

Trying to put some order in the thoughts popping in his mind at that moment, Jack closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them again, his look was decided.

**J:** Teal'c, Daniel, you're staying here and help the Major Carter. I'm going to prepare a little welcoming committee for our surprise guests.

**T:** I'm coming with you.

**J:** No, you're staying here. And what's up with the new tendency to discuss my orders??

**T:** My warrior skills will be of no help to Major Carter and Doctor Jackson.

**D:** Teal'c is right, Jack.

_"J: Anyway Teal's is __**always**__ right! Seem like this guy is the voice of wisdom…"_

**J:** Alright. Teal'c you're with me.

With one last look for Carter who obviously seemed to bother as much about him than about her first rangers, Jack let out a little sigh, turned around, and left the Dome followed by Teal'c.

--------------------------

Ten minutes later:

Trying not to pay attention to the detonations they could hear outside, Sam and Daniel were working they butt's off to patch up the shield.

**S:** (losing her self control) I don't understand! According to my math it should work!

**D:** (a bit lost as well) I don't know… Maybe you forgot something.

**S:** You're right. I'll start again.

_"D: As if the fact that she's gonna starts her calculations for the hundredth time is going to change something…"_

Jack and Teal'c burst through the Dome's door while shooting heavily to cover their progression. With a successfully aim, Teal'c destroyed the opening system.

**J:** (with an approving look) Nice shot, Teal'c: that should hold them back for a moment.

**D:** How is it outside?

**J:** I think it wouldn't be a lie to say that if you don't have good news for me we have a big problem.

Daniel and Sam glanced at each other and the young woman immediately went back to work.

**J:** (to nobody in particular, and with a heavy sigh) We have a problem…

As to corroborate his words, heavy detonations started to rattle the door.

**J:** (throwing a look in that direction) Carter…

**S:** (working as fast as she can) I'm doing my best Sir.

**J:** Yeah, well we're gonna have to find something else Major… Teal'c!!

The door had just exploded, partly filling the Dome with smoke.

**J:** Everybody under cover!

Finding refuge behind the same crates they had used at the last pitched battle, SG-1 saw the Jaffa troops walk in. In a reflex acquired since years, Jack checked that his entire team was in safety. His wounded arm stopping her from reacting as fast as she would have wanted to, Sam was still half way between the shield and the crates, and apparently didn't notice the Jaffas' entrance.

_"J: I can't believe that girl!"_

Jumping on his feet, Jack grabbed her by her valid arm and, helping her, brought Sam to safety.

**J:** You really want to get shot or what?

By "luck" a Jaffa salvo cut the possible argument short. In one motion, SG-1 replied, killing seven opponents. With the advantage of the protected position, they could count on resisting some time, but not eternally.

**S:** (shouts) I get it!!!!

Without even covering her exit, Sam ran in direction of the device.

**J:** Carter!!

**D:** Sam!!

_"J: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!"_

_"S: I knew something was escaping me!"_

With a few skilled moves, Sam transferred several crystals in the device, rearranging their order. A shot grazed her, but she didn't pay attention.

**J:** Dammit Carter! Under cover!!

**S:** (whispering to herself) Almost done…

Doing his best to stay alive, Jack was zatting in every corner. The risk to kill a Centaurian was too big to use the P90s. A blue wave swiped the room, disintegrating the Jaffa weapons, as well as SG-1's Zats. First surprised to find their hands empty, they quickly reacted and took hold of their earthling weapons.

**J:** (with a slight move of his barrel) Keep your paws up and be very nice. Or it could hurt.

Never dropping his vigilance, he addressed his 2CO.

**J:** Well done Carter. The timing could have been better but it was a good job.

Silence.

**J:** (calls) Carter?

Silence.

Intrigued, Jack turned around to see what his 2CO could be doing that kept her from answering him.

**J:** Carter, that stuff is repar…

Blood. HER blood. Crimson red on the immaculate floor of the Dome. Too peaceful and too pale. The Major Samantha Carter was laying there, a few feet away from him, lifeless.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it's kinda short too… but on the other hand I couldn't stop after that now could I? ;) **

**See you next chapter!**

**And I guess the usual set of question will only resume to this one:**

…

…

**Will Jack get new white hair out of this battle? **

**(what? That wasn't the right question?)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews guys!! ^^ It's greatly appreciated! **

**Hope you'll like this chapter too. **

**Enjoy!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Throwing caution to the wind, Jack bolted toward Carter, throwing his weapon to the ground. In his head, panic was slowly crawling in while he tried to convince himself… even though he could too perfectly recognize that paleness on her features.

_"J: Stay calm. She's just hurt, not the first time it happens."_

He was feverishly patting his Major's cheek when a group of Centaurian soldiers walked in, shooting with no warning at the defenseless Jaffas. Surprised by those summary executions, Daniel was indignant.

**D:** Those men had no weapons! They wouldn't have…

**J:** For God's sake Daniel!! I think there's more important!

The unusual panic echoing in Jack's voice made them turn around. He was kneeling on the floor, eyes wide with… with fear? … Sam laying by his side.

**J:** She… She has no pulse.

Noticing his team mates running toward him, Jack seemed to snap out of it.

**J:** Help me to take her kit off her and open her shirt!

No sooner said than done. Sam's milky skin appeared. With their minds twirling around one hundred thoughts, nobody paid attention, not even Jack. In her side, a bloody hole was appearing, already soaking her white sleeveless top in deep crimson. Above her, Jack stifled a painful moan.

**J:** One, two, three, four, five …

Jack had started CPR. On "five", he threw a glance toward Daniel who was now kneeling on the other side of Carter. Understanding after a second what was asked of him, the archeologist hesitated a second before leaning in and tilting Sam's head backward. Pressing his lips against the young woman's, he blew. Next moment, Jack was counting again. Blow, count, blow, count… for what seemed like eternity, under the worried eye of Teal'c and the Centaurian patrol. At every try without reaction, Jack's face was growing paler.

_"J: Come on Sam!! Dammit!!"_

**J:** Carter, you better not peg out!!

Powerless, his companions witnessed Jack's composure melt at high rate.

**J:** (shouts, desperate) Sam!!

For a moment, the world seemed to stop, and Jack remembered. One day, at his place. The four of them had watched Abyss. That scene. Lindsey was dead, drowned. Just as white as Carter. But Bud wouldn't give up. Over and over he tried… saving her against all odds in the end. Simply because he couldn't let her go, couldn't face a life where she had no part to play. Carter had done her best that night not to cry… - unlike Daniel – and even back then, all Jack could see was a possible future, for a day when the battle would have been a murderous one… for the day to come where his Sam's life would depend on him, and him only. For today.

Pushing Daniel on the side, he started to do the mouth-to-mouth himself.

_"J: No! You're not gonna die now when I didn't tell you a thing! Why did I have to keep silent?? Bloody idiot!!"_

As he was leaning toward her face again, he froze a few inches away, petrified. With a shaking hand, he brushed her cheek.

**J:** (whispering) Dammit Carter don't give up… Sam… don't leave me…

**D:** Shht!! I think I can feel her pulse.

Immediately checking Daniel's words, Jack frowned deeply.

**J:** It's weak but it's a pulse. We're taking her home.

One of the Centaurian guards stepped closer.

**Guard:** Our health facility is only a few blocks away, we could teleport you there and…

**J:** (with a steel voice) No. Take us to the gate.

**D:** But, Jack…

As he spoke, Jack had made sure Sam's wounds were banded correctly and after a slight hesitation, he picked her up in his arms. She was so light… nothing like he had expected. Rolling to the side, her head came to nest in his neck. Her scent was still there, under the smell of blood, one he could have recognized anywhere. Taking a deep breath, Jack turned toward the guard once again, ignoring Daniel.

**J:** She's with me, and I'm taking her back **home**.

----------------------------

**Two days later: **

_"D: It's not that I'm worried… but still…"_

Installed in the observing post of the room where Sam had been transferred, he was looking down at the same scene since two days. Jack was sitting there, silent, as if he was keeping an eye on those machines they hooked up to his Major. Artificial coma, she had to build some strength again. From time to time, he was talking to her, just like now.

Always curious to know what those two could "tell" to each other, Daniel threw a glance around him and – since there was none to be seen – pushed the intercom button down. Jack's voice reached him, weak but understandable.

**J:** It's not that I don't like you dad, you know that. It's just that those Tok're… well I don't like them! They put a snake in my head! I had a Junior! _– silence –_ And you got me out of that. I know, I know (he moves his hands up as if to stop her for interjecting), you're going to tell me you didn't do anything but I can assure you that it's not true. Jacob told me everything. You were asking news of me every day. It made me hang in there. _– silence –_ Thanks_. – silence –_ How many times did you save my life? Antartica, Edora… and all those times I got my head stuck in one of those brain sucker thing… yeah that ancient stuff… we never named them by the way. Well Daniel probably did. Something darn complicated that nobody ever remembers. (he stops a moment and look down at her) And me? All I know is to take advantage of the first temporal loop to kiss you.

**D:** (taking his finger off the button) Ooops!!

_"D: I don't think I was supposed to hear that… The rest either… I think I'm gonna go have a walk toward the surveillance room and mislay a few tapes…"_

In the room, Jack was quiet again. Next to him were resting four pieces of cake. Untouched. Teal'c had brought them to him, seeing that his friend had almost stopped eating.

_"J: Bloody jerk. What's it going to do to talk to her? Anyway you're never gonna find the guts to tell that to her face to face. Talk about a Marine…"_

He sighed heavily. Carter's operation had been a success as far as they knew. There would be scars, but who on that base didn't have his/her own collection? Though the loss of blood had been important and nobody could really speculate regarding what the consequences would be. Every time he would look at her, Jack would feel guilt clawing it's way inside his chest. He should have brought her to the Centaurian hospital… They were probably more advanced than anything they could have here at the SGC. But back then the idea to keep her on that planet had been unbearable. He wanted her safe at home, where he knew people would do their best to save her, where he could stay with her as long as he wanted – ignoring the repeated requests for his rapport … where he would be the first things she'd see when waking up. But hardly went the good way around SG-1.

Sergent Roberts' voice echoed in the SGC's corridors.

**S.R:** Colonel O'Neill is awaited in General Hammond's office.

Jack didn't give a hint of move, still looking down at a sleeping Sam.

**H:** General Hammond speaking. Colonel, this is of the outmost importance. I am waiting for you in my office immediately.

Even though he was very reluctant at the idea of leaving her alone, Jack slid off the stool he had barely left in two days. Restraining from brushing her hand, he left the room.

---------------------------------

Time was a vague notion for the Major Samantha Carter… Strange… No long white corridor for her. But nothing really innovating either. Her lab. This was were, in her head, Sam had spent the last 48 hours. Something similar to what had happened on the Prometheus, more chaotic if possible. No real conversations but flash-backs more likely, projected on the wall. She was sitting there, observing without being able to move.

Dad. Mom's death. Sam's arrival at the SGC… the beginning of everything. The first missions, when she was trying to show what she was worth. Antarctica. Jack. Everywhere. As if she had no memory without him. Daniel. Teal'c. Two men she would have given her life for… and so would they… Pete … Dad again. But there were also enemies. Humans or aliens. So many of them she was surprised she could still remember so well. Apophis, Hathor, senator Kinsey… And the movie was going on. Martouf's death. Other deaths… too many of those.

---------------------------------

**General Hammond's office:**

**J:** But, General, SG-6 or 13 would do that just as…

**H:** The Tok'ras expressly asked for you. It is the first time they're contacting us since long. (he hesitate for a second) And I think Jacob would rather hear what happened to the Colonel Carter from you.

The argument struck a nerve. As SG-1's leader, Jack owed to announce his failure to Sam's father.

_"J: Better say you're feeling guilty and you hope that Jacob will have the guts to kick your ass, since none did it around here!"_

**H:** You will go by yourself. Doctor Jackson owe me a pile of rapport and Teal'c asked to stay at Major Carter's side.

_"J: What if __**I**__ want to stay next to her too?"_

But of course, Jack kept quiet and simply nodded before leaving the office. The good news was that she wouldn't be alone when she'd come around. The bad: he wouldn't be the first one she saw.

--------------------------------

More recent events, more structured. The arrival on Centauris. The discussion on the balcony. Awkwardness. The discovery of the city. The shield. The attack. Jack. Hurt. Bleeding. Fear. Fear to lose him without being able to tell him. Relief. He's alive! Anger. He's shouting at me for no reason, or yes: because he's disapproving my feelings, my behavior. He thinks I am not a professional anymore. Sadness. He doesn't give a damn about what could happen to me. Jaffas! The solution! I found the solution! I get to the shield. He's shouting something. It burns. My back. Blood on my hands. The Dome is getting darker. He doesn't see when I lift my arm toward him. Impossible to talk. It hurts too much. Darkness. Nothingness. I am dead. Jack!!!!

----------------------

**Obsevation Room:**

**D:** I know you probably can't hear me, but I thought that if Jack was doing it, I could talk to you too.

Daniel threw a glance at his friend and sat on the stool at his turn.

**D:** Doctors say you'll wake up when you feel ready. I don't see what could keep you sleeping. (he takes his glasses off and pinch the bridge of his nose) I wanted to say… we're all here waiting for you… loving you. There's Teal'c, your father, the General Hammond ,me … and of course there's…

**S:** (weakly) Jack…

**D:** Yes, there's Jack. You know he cares a lot about… What? Sam?

Noticing –finally – that the young woman had spoken, Daniel leaned closer, reading her features.

**S:** Jack…

_"D: Wasn't a dream: she spoke!"_

Crazed with joy, he ran to the phone on the wall.

**D:** Send a doctor in observation room #3. Major Carter is back with us.

-------------------------

**Half an hour later:**

Back to the infirmary, Sam was sitting up in her bed. Teal'c and Daniel walked in, benevolent smiles spread over their faces.

**T:** It is good to see that you are feeling better Major Carter.

**D:** (cross his arms, teasing) I'm going to steal his favorite line and add: "Indeed".

Sam chuckled, regretting it immediately with a painful wince, one hand raising to reassure her two friends that she was alright.

**S:** Thanks.

Irresistibly attracted, her eyes turned toward the door.

_"S: Usually it's the moment he pick to jump in."_

Hard to miss Sam's glance… Daniel coughed gently, offering a smile to his friend.

**D:** Hmm… Jack is on a mission with SG-7. And no, I have no idea when he's going to be back.

**S:** Oh…

A slightly awkward silence floated, pretty unusual between the two of them.

**D:** (clapping his hands together) Anyhoo, we're gonna let you… rest. I have a tone of paperwork waiting for me, yadda yadda… You know how it is.

_"D: Don't tell me you're doing your Jack right now?! Very poor imitation, lad…"_

**S:** (with a "slight" hint of sarcasm) As if I didn't sleep enough lately!

… **:** Exactly Sammy.

**S:** (turning toward the door, surprised) Dad?

With a smile, Jacob squeezed between his daughter's team mates and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

**S:** Hmm… But… How?

**Ja:** Colonel O'Neill brought me back with him.

**D:** (claps his hands once more, raising Teal'c eyebrow) Perfect, Jack is back right on time! Right?

_"D: More and more ridiculous."_

**Ja:** He went to see George. For his report. (he turns toward his daughter) And you sweetheart, how are you doing?

**S:** Not too bad for someone coming back from far… Or so I've been told.

**Ja:** You owe one to your team mates. They reanimated you and brought you back here.

**S**: (to Daniel) Reanimated?

**D:** (is about to clap his hand… and finally doesn't) I think we're going to leave a few topics for Jack, right Teal'c? What would you say about a nice piece of cake? I heard they had a chocolate one today…

_"S: (frowning) Is he on drugs or something?"_

But already Jacob was kissing her forehead again, saving Daniel from eventual questions. Sam tried to protest, but there was nothing to do, the three men left, shutting the light off behind them.

_"S: (leaning back) But I'm not tired!!"_

Ten minutes later, Mr Sandman had taken over her.

-------------------------------

**General Hammond's office: **

Doing his best not to let his impatience show, Jack played the good soldier part, with a detailed report for his superior. However, he couldn't stop his foot from tapping the carpet.

**H:** Is something wrong Colonel O'Neill?

**J:** (arch his eyebrows and stop his foot) No, no… everything is good Sir. Impeccable… Peachy!

He ran the tip of his fingers on the corner of the desk, as if to erase some dust before offering to his superior what he hoped to be a relaxed smile. Few minutes earlier, the phone resting on the desk had rang to announce Carter's awaking. Jack had done his best not to run out of the office right away to find and tease his sleeping beauty. No… instead of that he had simply nodded… Like a good professional.

Hammond observed his friend, the need to grin seriously tickling him as he saw Jack trying to hide his obvious agitation… One had to confess: it was always entertaining to see! After a moment, the General decided on ending the ordeal it was to try to speak to an over-excited O'Neill. With a swift move, he closed the file on his desk, the noise pulling Jack's train of thoughts right back on tracks.

**H**: I will study this. You're dismissed, Colonel. I am sure that a lot of … work is waiting for you…

Barely articulating a "Yes, Sir", Jack was already in the corridor, aimed toward the Infirmary, fast as lightning.

------------------------

**Infirmary:**

**J:** Carter?

He had gently knocked on the door frame, a blue Jell-O in his other hand. At first, he had decided that some kind of breakfast would do them some good, though, strange things happen, the piece of chocolate cake he had picked for his own had somehow vanished on the way here. Jack walked in, still whispering his 2CO's name, a feeling of 'déjà vu' shaking him deep down as he saw her laying there. It had been only six days since he'd surprised her in her lab. And already for Jack it was eternity, one that had changed everything for him. Lost in thoughts, he climbed on the stool next to the bed.

Hard to know how badly he felt different, while still feeling the same… To put it simply, his eyes were open now. Only one thing was sure – good job Jack, it only took you a few years and two sleepless nights – this couldn't go on. Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill… Enough!! Jack felt like throwing all that by the window, – not an easy thing to do when you're underground, but the SGC had seen stranger things! - just get a bit closer and …

Footsteps echoed behind him and Jack leaned back – when did he started to lean forward? – composing a perfect mask of professionalism before turning toward the door. Great. Pete. With flowers on top of it!

_"J: Grrrr… My Carter likes Jell-O better! … Yeah you better look awkward … You're slightly disturbing, kid."_

**P:** Thanks for calling me, Colonel. How is she doing?

Oh yeah, that was the whole beauty of it: he had called him. **HIM.** The only person who's existence gave ideas of murders and nausea.

**J:** (standing up) She woke up some time ago already.

_"J: Subtle way to remind you that you weren't here Cannaghan… Hmm… Me neither… But it's different!!"_

Sam twitched when she heard Jack's voice. He looked down at her, silent. This little frown of the nose… she was waking up. Not really in the mood to witness the love effusions of those two, he walked toward the door without a word, planning on hiding in his office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh my… poor Jack! Life's not easy when you're named Jack O'Neill ;)**

**Will Carter eat her Jell-O BEFORE her flowers? Will Teal'c finally give in and offer the big bear hug he is craving to give to Carter cuz he was SO worried about her? How long will Jack have to wait to have a proper face to face with his favorite scientist? All this you will (maybe) discover it in the next chapter!! **


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone!!! Thanks for the reviews, but please don't stop writing them!! :D I enjoy every word ^^

**This chapter is short, but as you probably already understood: I like slightly twisted endings!!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jack's office:**

When Daniel stepped in, it was to find Jack O'Neill, THE famous Air Force Colonel, leaning on the redaction of a report with the most serious look upon his face.

**D:** Bad day?

**J:** (arch his eyebrows) What makes you say that?

**D**: (as if it's obvious) You're doing your report.

**J:** Like everybody else, no?

**D:** Yeah, sure, Jack…Just … Usually you'd rather prefer a barehanded fight with a Nazgul in flip flops than to type a line.

Jack winked a couple of times in silence… Probably running though their missions to remember what was a "Nazgul in flip flops" … Finally he simply turned back to his screen.

**J:** Maybe.

In moments like that, Daniel always had a hard time reminding himself that before learning how to place a few good punches and shoot a P90, he had been an academic… a _peaceful_ man who would never have thought of kicking his best friend's ass for being so stubborn.

Seeing the lifeless Sam hadn't been easy on Daniel either. The simple idea of losing her was unbearable. She was the glue that kept the team together. Scientist enough to be enthusiast about Daniel's discoveries, yet a warrior able to stand side by side with Teal'c and Jack. Those blue eyes had a way to look at the world that the archeologist had discovered essential to his world by now. And to know that her life was missing the most important was even more a torture in light of recent events. Sam deserved all she could get… and that meant everything.

With an enormous sigh of exasperation – Moby Dick wouldn't have done better – Daniel saw his friend get back to work, as if writing that report was his entire life… while typing with two fingers only and at the rate of a sick snail, but still! A moment went by… and the archeologist decided for a new approach.

**D:** (all innocently) I noticed that Pete was at the infirmary. Mind you, I wanted to go say hi but I saw they were … "busy". Ah… Love… You know Jack, I'm happy that Sam found the man of her life…

With a melancholic sigh, Daniel vanished with a smile. On the other hand, Jack sat there, fixing his screen… his two fingers frozen up in the middle of a word.

------------------------

**Infirmary, at the same time:**

Pete had taken a sit, pulling it close to the bed. On the little nightstand, the flowers he had brought were proudly exposed.

**S:** No.

**P:** But you're risking your life every day! And this time it was a close one!

**S:** Let me remind you that you're taking just as many risks than I do. I won't leave the SGC. All my life is here! My family, my friends… Everything!

A silence settled in. Doing her best to stay calm, Sam detailed Pete. She didn't see him the same way anymore. Maybe this very near-death experience made her realize a few things. Like the fact that finding Love (yes, the one with a capital "L") was more important than she had first thought. Of course she loved Pete, but seriously … compared to what she felt for Jack? It was like comparing the light from a torchlight and a lighthouse. No comparison. Sam couldn't stop a sigh, thinking about all those years of good and loyal services, of duty.

**P:** (curious) What are you thinking about?

**S:** Us.

**P:** (suddenly smiling) Me too. I'm thinking about us a lot. By the way! You still didn't tell me what you liked better: roses or lilies?

**S:** (slightly lost) Huh? What are you talking about?

**P:** The flowers… (seeing that she is still not reacting, he adds) The wedding… remind you something?

**S**: Oh…

**P:** (slightly annoyed) Yeah… "Oh."

**S:** Doesn't matter.

**P:** (sighs) Fine I'll pick then.

**S:** ( not looking him in the eyes) No, I mean… Doesn't matter, there will be no wedding.

Eyes and mouth wide open in a superb expression of surprise, Pete would have made Sam laugh in another context.

**P:** (articulating with difficulties) What?

**S:** (after a very deep breath, their eyes meet) It's over. I'm sorry…

**P:** Sorry? You're… You're SORRY??!

In the light of Pete's furious tone, Sam understood that this would probably take them a while.

--------------------

Unable to focus, Jack decided that the best solution would still be a big piece of cake. Leaving his office, he walked toward the cafeteria, his head filled with all kind of thoughts (most of them the "Carterish" kind). Insidiously, his steps decided to take him toward the infirmary… Just in time.

----------------

**P:** What game are you playing?

**S:** (holding back a sigh) I'm not playing! It's over that's all.

**P:** (softening up, he takes her hand) Listen honey, you just had a near-death experience. It's normal if you feel disoriented. But we love each other, we can't stop things like this! It would be stupid.

**S:** (brutally taking back her hand) You don't understand when someone tell you things simply, huh? It is _because_ I almost died that I realized all the things that weren't right. Yes, I love you. But it's not enough.

**P:** (raise his voice) Not enough?? No shit, here I was JUST thinking that it was the main reason why people got married! You couldn't see that coming earlier? No! The Grand Samantha Carter, the little Air Force genius is a total dumbass when it comes to something else than scribbling numbers on a black board! You disgust me.

A slight cough echoed. Carelessly leaning against the door frame, Jack stared at Sam.

**J:** Everything alright Major?

**S:** (with an embarrassed smile) Yes, Colonel. The situation's under control.

Pete's eyes jumped from one another, without ever catching their attention.

**P:** The… 'situation is under control'?! Who the hell do you think you are, talking like a freaking robot?!

In his corner, Jack simply persuaded himself not to cross the few feet between the cop and him and make him eat his flowers by the same occasion.

**J:** (with a gentle smile) I hope I'm not disturbing.

**P:** Yes, actually you are! (turning toward Sam) Why does he always have to put his nose in our business this one?

**J:** Because I can't help myself?

**S**: Colonel…

**J:** (looking innocent) Yes, Major?

**S:** It's not necessary. I…

**P:** (cutting in) Exactly. We don't need you old man.

**J:** (faking to have his feelings hurt) Old man? You've hit a sensitive nerve there…

**S:** Pete!!

**P:** What? You're not going to defend him, are you?

**S:** (who starts to be annoyed) Enough! The Colonel has nothing to do with all that.

**P:** Oh yeah?! (he walks toward the bed with a nasty glance) 'Cause you think I'm that dumb? You think I didn't notice? Colonel here, Colonel there… You just go ahead, don't let me stop you. Go get laid you wh….

Unfortunately too busy spitting his teeth out on the infirmary's floor, Pete never got to finish that sentence. Standing above the unconscious body, Jack rubbed his fist for a second before turning toward a speechless Carter.

**J:** Major… Are you alright?

_"J: Ooops… If I say I slipped… will she buy it?"_

**S:** (still having a hard time to find her words) Yes…

**J:** Sorry for the … (he motions toward Pete)

**S:** No, no…. I was about to do that.

**J:** Oh…

His fit of rage passed, Jack didn't know what to do, or say.

…**:** What the hell…??

**S & J:** (relieved) Daniel!!

**J:** (point at the cop) I guess you remember Pete?

**D:** Not exactly from that angle.

**J:** Hmm… I think I better take him back to his place. Seems like he's not about to come out of it.

Stepping over the body, Jack picked the phone off the wall.

**J:** Hey, Teal'c? Come to the infirmary, our friend Pete experienced some… uneasiness.

**D:** (raising his voice just enough to be heard by Jack and Teal'c) Are those his teeth in the corner?

**J:** Big uneasiness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Did O'Neill really hurt his hand? Will he see his future in the professional YoYo World reduced to nothing? But what is Teal'c doing when none in SG-1 need his steel muscles?? You will (maybe) discover all this in the next chapter.!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, I felt bad leaving you guys with such a little chapter last time ;) So here's another one ^^ **

**Enjoy and review my dears!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little over an hour later, Jack O'Neill's car parked in front of Pete's house. Carrying the inanimate body inside with Teal'c help, they put him down on the couch more or less gently. His calm perfectly restored, Jack went to the kitchen where he filled up a glass of icy water. Back in the living room, he simply threw it to the cop's face. Obviously, the method was efficient! Pete's eyes shot open and as he was about to speak he rose a hand to his painful jaw – surprising hey?

**P:** (enunciating not so bad for a man with two teeth missing) What the…??

**J:** We walked you out of the base.

**P:** (looking around him) Where's Sam?

**T:** Major Carter didn't seem inclined to see you.

**P:** Why …?

It seemed to the two soldier that Pete suddenly remembered the last events.

**P:** (turning toward Jack) You punched me!!

**J:** Oh? … (with a slight move of the hand) Yeah, a bit.

**P:** (standing up) I have to see Sam. I need to explain her.

**J:** (gently pushing him back in the couch) Nothing's gonna happen cow-boy. If the Major say it's over, then you're not welcome to the SGC anymore.

**P:** You're happy, huh? You like it! Now she's free.

**J:** (perfectly calm) Last time I checked, Carter was walking around without chains… Did you noticed something Teal'c?

**P:** Stop your little games, O'Neill. You're just jealous because I succeeded where you failed during all those years!

**J:** (impressed) Really? You can walk more than ten minutes on your hands?! Wow… police forces nowadays…

**P:** (with a bitter smile) That's it… Be a smartass. But you can't keep me away from the SGC very long. I know a lot about you lot.

Ignoring the light of defiance in Pete's eyes, Jack took a step forward before sitting on the small table facing the couch.

**J:** (still very calm) Would you be trying to blackmail me by threatening to reveal Top Secret information?

A happy smile appeared on the Colonel's lips.

**J:** Because in that case you need to know that NOTHING would make me more happy than to make sure you keep quiet… for good.

-------------------------

**Five minutes later, in O'Neill's car:**

**T:** I am not positive the general will order you to kill Pete Cannaghan, Colonel O'Neill.

**J:** Me neither.

_"J: Too bad though."_

**T:** Why tell him such thing then?

**J:** Two reasons… To keep him away from the SGC and from Major Carter. And also because he doesn't know that I can't put him down.

Jack couldn't help but smile as he remembered Pete's expression… Actually, that was totally worth it too!

----------------------------

**Jack's House / 11 PM:**

After dropping Teal'c back at the SGC, the Colonel went straight home. He didn't feel like lifting up Sam's spirits when all he wanted to do was dance a jig in this big event's honor. Daniel was on base, he would make sure Sam was alright. Finally, Jack found himself alone and without the weight of not knowing if Carter would wake up off his chest. Not far from where he was sitting, his last report was still laying, unfinished. For the first time in years, O'Neill had decided to lie. His side of the story contained no tracks of his fight with Sam, of her insubordination… and Jack had made sure Teal'c and Daniel's versions would match his. The two men didn't seem to care about such a thing, but the Colonel knew this was a dangerous thing to do. This time there was no strange virus/entity/artifact to explain Sam's behavior. Yet, for his Carter… it was worth it.

Around midnight, the phone rang. Mumbling, Jack put his bottle of beer down on the table and went to pick up.

**J:** Better be important…

… **:** I knew I'd disturb you, sorry Colonel. I'll see you tomorrow at the SGC.

**J:** (suddenly friendlier, but surprised) Sam?!!

She paused for a second, taken off guards when she heard him use her first name.

**J:** Still there Carter?

_"S: Ah, that's more like it…"_

**S:** Yes, yes, Sir. Sorry to call you so late.

**J:** You know I'm never asleep so early.

A silence went by.

**J:** Hmm… And so?

**S:** Sorry! I was lost in my thoughts.

**J:** You're calling me to think now? You do know it's not really my stuff though…

Sam's laugher made him smile for good. It was always so good to hear it.

**S:** It's just that I couldn't sleep.

**J:** Well, you did get time to stock up on sleep lately.

**S:** That's what I keep repeating to my dad!

**J:** You know Jacob...

Another silence.

**J:** Say Carter… You know how much I love to hear you think usually but … I have pizza here. The oven's ready to heat up, if you feel like it…

**S:** No thanks, it's nice but no. It's late and I don't think they'll let me leave the infirmary that easily.

The infirmary! He'd totally forgotten!

**J:** Oh, yeah…

**S:** Sir? … (she hesitates) Was Pete alright?

**J:** "Alright" isn't the word I'd use. Let's say he'll need a good dentist and a big box of chocolates.

**S:** Chocolates, Sir?

**J:** I heard it's good for depression.

_"J: Yeah, that's it! Make her feel guilty she dumped him now! Are you nuts or something?"_

**J:** (speaking quickly) Don't worry about him, he's a big boy…

Seeing she wasn't answering, Jack threw a glance to his watch and took a decision.

**J:** Here's what we're gonna do. Give me half an hour and I'll bring you a nice piece of pizza!

**S:** (embarrassed) No, no, really… there's no need…

**J:** I was planning on going to the SGC early anyway. I'll just be there very early.

And without giving her the time to change his mind, Jack hang up.

_"J: Game's up, mate."_

-------------------

**Next morning / 09 AM:**

His hair still messed up with sleep, Daniel stepped in the infirmary, a well furnished tray in his hands. Taken by surprise, he froze on the doorstep.

**D:** Sam? … Jack?

The pair, awaking at the call of their name, mumbled.

**S & J:** What… What's going ok?

Daniel couldn't help but notice the tone they used was exactly the same one uses to addresses a child that came to wake you up in the middle of the night. The archeologist coughed gently, slightly embarrassed, hoping to wake them up totally.

**D:** So … you spent the night, Jack?

Suddenly wide awake, the Colonel O'Neill straightened up, almost falling from the chair he was sitting on.

**J:** Spent the…??

Jack threw a glance around him, his eyes meeting Sam's, an irrepressible smile spreading on his lips. Finally, he turned back to Daniel.

**J:** Looks like it, Daniel…

**S:** (slightly defensive) I called the Colonel yesterday and I couldn't sleep… so he offered to bring me some pizza and…

**D:** (lifting his hands up) Hey Sam… I'm not asking anything!

An embarrassed silence settled in the small room. Sam was playing the blanket between her fingers, Jack was looking around him, and Daniel… well, Daniel was trying to find something to say.

**D:** Hmm… So? The date?

**S:** (going slightly pink) It wasn't…

**D:** I'm teasing you Sam…

**S:** Oh. Yes. Of course.

And hop… another silence, a nice collection!! Jack broke it by standing up suddenly, his hands slapping against his tights.

**J:** Well, I have some work waiting for me! See you later S… Carter, (slight murderous glance to DannyBoy) … Daniel.

_"J: Grrr… That one… Always with a bad timing!"_

Sam laid back down after her superior's exit with a little sigh, she smiled at Daniel.

**S:** So… what about that breakfast?

**D:** Oh, if you're ready for it…

Taking the place occupied by Jack only moments ago, Daniel pushed the empty pizza box aside and put his tray down.

**D:** Since I didn't know what you'd like, I took a bit of everything…

**S:** (with little laugher when she sees the Super Tray) I see that… Anything as long as I get out of here fast!

**Janet:** (who just walked in) Then you better swallow that down and get ready, Sam. You're leaving the infirmary in an hour. No missions on the other hand.

Sam opened her mouth, probably to protest.

**Janet:** General's orders.

With a little groan that brought a smile on Daniel's lips, the young Major bit in a piece of bread.

--------------------------

**At the same time… :**

With a perky walk – and hardly hiding his happy expression – O'Neill left the infirmary. One everning – or should it be called a night? – during which he had had Sam – oh yeah, her first name was becoming harder and harder to NOT pronounce – to himself. No Daniel, well almost none, no aliens, crooked politicians or end of the world predictions… no, no, not even Pete Cannaghan – rightfully nicknamed King of the Idiots… Nothing of that: just them.

_"J: A little piece of cake would be welcome… (he runs a hand through his hair) Outch! And after that, a good shower, wouldn't be too bad!"_

With a decided walk, the Colonel walked toward the Mess.

-------------------

**Back to the Infirmary…:**

Thanking Daniel and Janet – one for breakfast, the other to let her go before the hour after a quick shower– Sam was getting ready to FINALLY leave the infirmary.

**D:** Hmm… Sam? You forgot your watch.

**S:** (she turns around to show him the one at her wrist) Hmm… Daniel? I don't think so no.

**D:** (shrugs) I guess it's Jack's then… (he takes the watch) Right, I guess I'll have to get it back to him. Dang!! My report on P2X653!!! Oh noooooooooooo (such and incredible actor!!)

**S:** (rolling her eyes) Alright, alright, I'll go.

Just as Sam was passing the door, Daniel called: Have a look in his quarters!

_"S: As if that's where he'd go BEFORE breakfast…"_

Step one, the Mess… strangely enough, no Colonel, but with two lieutenants talking about him.

**L1:** Once again he took the last piece of chocolate cake…

**L2:** Mind you he's quick for a … Major Carter!

Slightly embarrassed, the two men went in deep contemplation of their tray – apparently a vital mission for the human race's survival.

_"S: Well… he's also pretty hot for … SAM!!"_

Shaking her pretty blond head, the young woman left the Mess for the corridor her Colonel had stepped in not so long ago. Once in front of O'Neill's door, she knocked softly. Strangely, she was still intimidated by coming to his quarters. No answer. Second try, this time a little louder and followed by a "Colonel? It's Carter!". Still nothing. Sam had two solutions before her. Turn around, with the risk to hear later that he'd spent his morning searching for his watch – translation: thank you for offering me an alibi for my nap, Carter – or step in and simply give it to him.

In the room, Sam heard the familiar spattering of a running shower… and the one slightly less usual of an happily singing O'Neill.

**J:** I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky…

With eyebrows shooting to the ceiling –there's a fait reason to be surprised! - the Major was ready to get back to plan A and turn around when she noticed something familiar…

_"S: Huh? My jacket?"_

Indeed, close to the little table, right next to a plate where only crumbs were left, on the back of one of the chairs was her uniform jacket. The tag in the neck saying "Samantha Carter" she discovered when picking up the jacket finished to convince her.

_"S: But what the… OUTCH!!"_

Turning and returning the jacket in her hand, Sam had missed the needle that just bit her skin.

**J:** You should be careful Carter… Those little stuff hurts.

**S:** (surprised and embarrassed she turned around): Colo… nel…

No, it wasn't only the Colonel O'Neill… but a beautiful specimen of male sex, naked to the waist up, hair wet, a black towel wrapping his waist.

**J:** (waving his hand) Hmm… Sam?

_"S: OH.......MY......SWEET..........GOD!!! He's SO hot!"_

After a moment, Jack started to feel slightly uncomfortable under his 2CO's gaze.

_"J: I can't believe it: she's checking me out! It's now or never…"_

Taking advantage of Sam's "absence", he stepped forward.

_"S: He's getting closer… Carter… Do something… MOVE!! – Hi, you are on Major Samantha Carter's voicemail. Right now I am about to throw myself at my Colonel and therefore I am not available. Thanks for leaving a message after…"_

Sam jumped when she felt Jack's take hers. She was doomed.

**J:** (innocently) Let me see that Carter…

_"J: Sweet move, mate! The old trick of the needle… always better than the car breaking down."_

With conscientiousness, …

_"J: What I'd give to feel that hand… Argh! Calm down…"_

… Jack glanced down at the small sting where a little drop of blood was appearing.

**S:** Co…

_"S: And one syllable, one! Bloody hell it's hot in here! Is the air-conditioning down or what?"_

Sam cleaned her throat, her cheeks slightly red, but O'Neill didn't seem to want to let go…

_"J: MINE!! … Jack, mate… you have issues, really…"_

Throwing all notion of hierarchy, orders or even hygiene to the wind, Jack picked the drop of blood up in a single move of his (expert?) tongue. Sam forgot to breathe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How's that, it's another end shaped in a big question mark?? Really? ^^ (seriously, sometimes I'm almost sorry!)**

**Is Jack really that bad at sewing? Did he actually asked Daniel to do it for him? Or even better, Teal'c? Will Hammond finally give out the recipe for a scalp so shiny that it distracts pilots from all the way up there? You will (maybe) discover all this in the next chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi all! Here's the next one! Enjoy and have fun!! ^^**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_Throwing all notion of hierarchy, orders or even hygiene to the wind, Jack picked the drop of blood up in a single move of his (expert?) tongue. Sam forgot to breathe._

--------------------------

**S:** (weakly) Co…

Totally under the shock, she looked up to meet O'Neill's eyes. He was smiling down at her tenderly, a strange determination in his gaze. His hands were soft and obviously not decided in letting hers go. What was happening?

_"S: Get out of here before you do something that's going to cost you, big time!! He has a girlfriend, remember?! Out. __**Now!**__"_

The Major suddenly stepped back, dropping Jack's hand, her jacket falling to the ground.

_"J: Huh? What is she doing?"_

**J:** (trying to look cool) Carter?

He bent over to pick up the jacket… his other hand remembering in-extremis to hold his towel.

**J:** Sorry I borrowed that. Since you were in that coma… I thought you might need your jacket when you'd wake up.

Handing the piece of clothing back, Jack couldn't help but brush his 2CO's hand, searching to meet her eyes.

_"J: Sam, look at me!"_

On her side, the poor Sam had the hardest time of all NOT to look at him. As usual, without doing a thing, he was driving her crazy. And now she was blushing! Shit.

**S:** (inspecting the jacket very meticulously) Than… Thanks, Sir.

Doing his best, Jack had sewed up the impact point. It was far from looking like done by a professional, and suddenly Sam remembered. He was unable to sew. He had said so himself, few years ago when Daniel had admonished him for throwing his almost perfect socks instead of patching them up. Sam's cheeks only burned up harder and it was now very hard not to throw herself in the arms of the man facing her.

**S:** (her eyes still low, but with a smile floating on her lips) You shouldn't have… I could have asked a new one you know.

**J:** (shrugging) No problem, Major. I didn't have much to do anyway…

_"J: Except waiting in the infirmary for you to wake up… I hate to see you like that, immobile. Every time I have the impression that if I let you out of my sight, even just a second, you're going to disappear for good."_

Suddenly, the silent around them became thick and heavy. Just one meter between them, and Jack felt the muscles of his back tense, the hand on his waist tighten it's grip as he was fighting the need to step forward. What could be going on in that pretty blond head? Jack would have given ten years pay to know it, no hesitation.

On her side of the invisible line, Sam was marveling. Her eyes had magically traveled up to look at Jack's face… and now she was unable to do anything else, lost that she was in his chocolate eyes. They always felt like a caress on her, reassuring and sure. The kind that keep your life steady no matter the chaos it's actually going through. She knew every detail, every expression of that face. Better than she knew herself.

_"J: And now what? You __**licked**__ her finger! How you think you're gonna sell that as a moment of slight distraction? Move it old man, say something…"_

**J:** Mmm… Listen Carter…

_"S: Dang, he's gonna tell me I shouldn't have come to his place like that. _(this thought only succeeded in remembering her that he was standing naked only a few steps away from her)_ I have to get out of here…"_

**S:** (she finally smiles at him) I came to bring you back your watch. You forgot it at the infirmary and…

Slowly, frowning, Jack had lifted his left arm… where a watch was wrapped around his wrist.

**J:** You mean **that** watch?

Here was another bad side of military equipment: everyone had the same things, and it was sometimes hard to be sure what was who's.

_"S: How could I miss that? – Because you were too busy checking him out??!! – Oh shut up!"_

**S:** Oh… (her eyes grow wider when she understands) I … I'm going to kill Daniel.

**J:** Daniel?? (he understand too) Daniel!!

Right then, the Colonel wondered whether he should have killed or thanked the archeologist. After all, Carter was now in his room… rather close and with a redness on her cheeks that looked perfect on her. He could even smell the soft perfume of her shampoo.

**J:** Listen Carter…

_"J: How many time do you actually plan on using that sentence?"_

**S:** (with a smile) Don't worry, Sir: I'll take care of Daniel. He probably made a mistake. Nobody could have forgotten their watch at the infirmary.

_"S & J: Yeah, sure…"_

Already, the young woman was moving toward the door.

_"J: Say something, anything!" _

**J:** Banana Hammock!

_"S & J: Huh?"_

Well at least, even though the lack of logic was obvious, it had stopped Sam in her tracks for few seconds.

**S:** (her smile growing wider) Sir? Too much Scrubs? You ditched the Simpsons?

He had just looked like a perfect moron, but Jack couldn't care less when she was looking at him that way. He scratched his head, noticing at the same time that his hair was almost dry… Or was it because his hair was getting scarcer? Nah… Never. Jack shrugged, the moment had passed. Did his ideas ever held an ounce of logic when she was in the same room as him? Not often… How long had they been standing face to face? … Sam frowned for a second, throwing an uneasy glance at the jacket resting in her hands. Following her look, Jack felt an invisible hand holding his heart, squeezing it slowly but surely. At her ring finger, one could still see the distinctive trace of the ring she wasn't wearing anymore. The young woman had just broken off her engagement and he was already thinking about jumping on her… Doing his best to offer a friendly smile aimed to hide the disgust of himself he was enduring, Jack motioned for the door.

**J:** I think your Lab's waiting for you, Major.

In silence, his eyes slightly wider with what she just heard – Jack O'Neill had just sent her to **work**… incredible – Sam smiled to her superior. The message was clear: she had nothing to do here.

**S:** You're right Sir. I probably have a lot of work to catch up with.

**J:** … and I don't think that the rest of the base would appreciate to see me walking the corridors so scantily dressed.

**S:** Probably not, no.

_"S: Well… I can't talk for EVERYONE on base…"_

On that, she turned around, leaving a slightly disoriented Colonel O'Neill, not so sure about what had really happened. After the usual second of blank due to when his eyes had the good "idea" to slide toward his 2CO's behind, he ran to the door, praying so he wouldn't lose his towel on the way.

_"J: Make it so the General's not in the corridor, make it so the General's not in the corridor, make it so the General's not in the corridor, make it so …"_

**J:** Don't work too hard!!

But Carter was already gone, and Jack cursed under his breath. Behind him a too familiar voice called.

…**:** Colonel O'Neill…

Closing his eyes a second – probably to "thank" the higher powers for being to kind to him – Jack turned around with his usual nonchalance, his bare feet squeaking on the corridor's floor.

**J:** General… On your way to the mess maybe? I heard that they're out of chocolate cake, but the corn flakes are still there, I'm sure.

**H:** (ignoring Jack's usual blabbing) I thought I saw Major Carter…

**J:** Carter? No, no, that was Henri… from maintenance.

**H:** Let me guess: troubles with your shower?

**J:** (hesitates a second) Sure… my shower. A real swimming pool.

**H:** (he smiles and frowns for a second) It's strange… I was sure his hair was brown…

**J:** (answers immediately) Bleached.

**H:** (nods along, having a hard time to keep a straight face) Of course…

In silence, with a slight smile floating on his lips, Hammond held back on comments. Around them, the corridor suddenly seemed to be used by the entire base's staff… and Jack was seriously starting to freeze.

**J:** Well… It's not that I don't enjoy… but I think I better… (he points his quarter's doors with his thumb) go get dressed. I have work waiting for me…

**H:** Certainly, Colonel.

**J:** (he steps backward) And if you're searching for Carter, try her Lab. You know how she is.

**H:** Actually I think I'm going to go find Henry, he can't be far. My office's door creaks.

**J:** (with a nod) Sure! Henry's the man! A real McGuyver… (another nod as he walks toward the door) Good hunt, General.

Right after closing the door behind him, Jack dashed toward his nightstand where he picked up the phone.

**J:** Yes… Hmm… Find me some bleach and Henry from maintenance… YES it is an emergency!

-----------------------

**Later the same day:**

Walking more or less happily – all depending on the reason why he'd been summoned – O'Neill stepped in the General's office. Comfortably sitting in an armchair, Jacob Carter offered a professional smile. Strange.

**J:** (saluting them) Generals… (his eyes linger on Jacob) Selmac'…

_"J: If they try to shoot me because Sam was in my quarters… better stay close to the exit."_

**H:** Close the door and sit down, Colonel.

_"J: Shit."_

In silence, Jack obeyed and waited for Hammond to speak.

**H:** As you know, the shield on P7XB653 has been basically patched up by Major Carter before… the incident.

Tension went up a notch in the office and O'Neill wisely nodded, while carefully avoiding to cross Jacob Carter's gaze.

**H:** And the Centaurian troops succeeded in pushing back the few Jaffas on the ground, the rest of the fleet disappearing soon after. The ships are in orbit as we speak.

**Ja:** (in Selmac' mode) I've been given the opportunity to observe the commands panel of the Shield.

**J:** (still looking at Hammond) And…?

**Ja:** (Selmac' mode) There are too many energetic fluctuations and instabilities. The shield could collapse any moment now.

_"J: Doesn't smell good…"_

**H:** We're responsible for the situation on Centauris, in consequence SG-1 will depart tonight.

**J:** But General, Major Carter…

**H**:… is leaving with you of course…

_"J: For a second there I thought they were about to give me one of their geek…"_

**H:…** just as is Jacob. Telmac' expertise might become handy.

_"J: That explains a few things…"_

**J:** Good, Sir.

**H:** You may go, Colonel.

After a quick nod in Selmac's direction – and quite happy that it wasn't Jacob staring at him – Jack escaped the office. Once in the corridor, he kept walking, determined… until he noticed he had no idea where he was going. If he let his feet lead him, he would probably end up in Sam's lab, and after this morning's episode, he wasn't sure the idea was so good. And so, for the second time this week, Jack O'Neill settled down at his desk to type the numerous report still due.

The phone's ring startled Jack. Since a good half hour he'd been staring at his screen without really seeing it. Unable to stop himself, he'd been playing over and over his face to face with Carter… each time to end up remembering himself that she had stepped back… that her ring was still wearing the mark of the engagement she had just broken. The story seemed to be back to it's original point. Jack had been so focused on the fact that Pete was stealing away HIS Carter, that he had totally forgotten how hard it was to bare all this when none of them had someone in their life. Except the army. And the damn rules.

**J:** Yes!?

…**:** Jack?

That voice, he didn't expected to hear it so soon… or ever again.

**J:** (clearing his throat) Kerry?!

On the other side of the phone, he heard her smile.

**K:** Yes, Kerry…

**J:** (his eyebrows still up with surprise) Oh… Hi… Erm… You sure you didn't make a wrong number?

**K:** (this time she laughs softly) Sure and positive. I was just coming to the news… I … I heard Major Carter's been hurt on mission. Don't ask me how, news always go fast. I tried to call you since a few days… (understand: "you weren't here")

**J:** Oh…

Totally taken off guards and not really being what one would call a professional when it came to social interactions, Jack found himself speechless.

**K:** (after a silence) Anyway… I was calling to know how you were handling it… the team and you.

Like an elephant in the room, the reasons of their separation were floating above the conversation. More exactly **the** reason.

**J:** Carter is fine, she's already back in her Lab.

**K:** Good… good…

With his fingertip, Jack started to play with a pen. The silence grew thicker by the second. On the other side of the line, Kerry took a deep breath.

**K:** I'm in the neighborhood and I thought… a movie?

Even though Jack O'Neill was sometimes slow to get the idea, this time he knew the answer to give. With everything that happened lately, he was more than ever sure that dating that woman – no matter how intelligent and beautiful she was – was a big mistake and a painful loss of time, for him just like for her. Oh, with a little time she would probably dig a comfy place in his life and heart…. But honestly… Carter had clawed there the first day in the briefing room and no matter when he turned or how badly he was trying to get rid of that, Jack had finally understood that one day without Sam's smile was a spoiled and lost one.

**K:** Jack? You're still there?

**J:** Oh yeah, sorry… It's not gonna be possible. We're leaving for a mission tonight.

**K:** Oh… Another time maybe…

The rest of the conversation was short, and soon Jack was staring at the phone he'd just put down. What a coward. Ah there was no problem throwing himself in the fire of the battle, in suffering all kind of tortures, playing with explosives… but tell Kerry that nothing could happen between them: no! Too hard! Running an angry hand in his hair, Jack found the room now too small for his taste. He needed to get rid of his frustration. In a split second he was up, already heading toward the training room. With a bit of luck he'd find Teal'c there.

-----------------

**In the evening: **

All SG-1 arrived in the embarking room, Sam and her father leading, and Jack in the end, putting on his lucky cap. Irritation was still there, no matter how many time he'd punched the bag or Teal'c… ok, fine, more the bag than Teal'c. At Jacob's side, Hammond offered a nod.

**J:** Ready to go in, General.

**H:** Have a good trip, Colonel.

**J:** (without looking around him) Let's go.

On the other side of the gate, the sun had just came up. Against his shoulder, Jack felt the almost imperceptible brush of Sam's. He sighed heavily.

**J:** Argh!! I hate jet lag!

* * *

**Here you go!! Thanks to all for following my crazy mind errands! ^^**

**Will jet lag manage to put down O'Neill's usual (yet pouting) good spirit? Will Teal'c buy himself one of those beautiful wigs he saw before in the City center? And what the hell is Kerry still doing around? All this you will (maybe) discover it in the next chapter!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry! I had a lot going on lately with work and what not... But here's a new chapter^^

Enjoy!

* * *

**On Centauris:**

Once again, the team had to reach the city by foot. No welcome committee. The Centarions were probably too busy for that kind of thing. As they progressed on the grounds, SG-1 couldn't help but detail the damages left by the Jaffa troops. Strangely enough, nobody seemed to blame the team… but they also seemed recognized by everyone. News were apparently running fast on this planet. As they were walking in silence, Jack simply observed his 2CO from far, while she was talking with her father. They were few meters away, and the Colonel could only catch a few words, sometimes several at a time… Enough for him to wish he didn't.

**Ja:** So … How do you feel?

**S:** (with a smile) I'm fine Dad. The others took my equipment – Colonel's orders – and I have to confess it's good to get some air! It's a change after the infirmary… or my lab.

**Ja:** And… How are things going with Pete? Are the wedding preparations going alright?

Something in his voice made Sam sigh. Even though he'd never said anything, the young woman felt that Jacob thought Pete didn't deserve his daughter. Far from it. At least he would be happy to know it was over… As she turned to look her father in the eyes, Sam understood he already knew. A tender smile was gently stretching his lips. Jacob had a increased sense of detail, increased by Selmac's presence in him and, just like O'Neill earlier the same day, the lack of ring had quickly been blindingly obvious.

**Ja:** Sorry honey… (he smiles sadly) I guess I could have approached the topic with a bit more delicacy.

Without caring about the others, he gently took her hand.

**Ja:** I'm worried about you, Sam.

**S:** I know Dad… It's not the first time you're telling me that.

Jacob frowned. To him, the comment didn't really made sense, he felt like he was missing something… For a second, Sam fell back in the memories of the nightmare that her time stuck on board of the Promethee had been. Everthing had been confusion back then. Everything except the soothing sensation of Jack's lips on hers. For the Major Carter, the conversations had been so real that sometimes she had a hard time to believe she was the only one knowing their content. Her father had been worried too on the ship…

**S:** (her voice betraying her) I'm fine.

**Ja:** (he squeezes her hand gently before letting go) If you want to talk, I'm here.

How strange to hear her father telling her that… The way, year after year, they'd grew closer to each other.

**S:** Thanks.

Few steps from there, in spite of the obvious holes in the conversation he'd caught , Jack felt distress and sadness in Sam's voice. Two things he wasn't sure he'd be able to erase. Next to him, Daniel threw him a glance. As usual, the Colonel's features gave nothing, but the archeologist was sure he'd heard just as well as he did. His friend's distress made his throat tighter.

------------------------

**Council Room:**

**Guard:** Report came in, the Earthlings are back, and this time an old man is travelling with them.

Tsun Amy raised slowly, his eyes turned toward the Supreme Councilor.

**T.A:** Do you want me to go welcome them, Councilor?

**A.N:** That would be a great idea, Tsun. See what they want and if they're here to stay, do tell them they're welcome and that they can once again use their apartments.

Around the table, few gave out reproving looks, but none ever discussed direct orders coming from the Supreme Councilor. In a plop, Tsun Amy disappeared, a light of excitement in his eyes. The man seemed to appreciate the Earthlings' company.

--------------

**In the City's Park:**

**D:** Jack… don't tell me we're here to find back your fishing rod…

**J:** Listen Dannyboy…

Plop! Tsun Amy was walking in Sam's direction, his hand raised, ready to be shaken.

**J:** (finishes his sentence naturally)… We are here to meet this dear Tsun!

**T.A:** Major Carter!

He stopped at the last moment, before touching her hand and winced, uncertain.

**T.A:** Shaking your hand will not harm you in any way, right? I mean… your wound is quite recent.

**S:** (she smiles and take his hand) I am fine, thank you for your consideration, Tsun.

**T.A:** I am happy to see that you feel better. I must confess that after seeing the surveillance cameras, I was worried about your health!

Behind them, Jacob stepped forward to be noticed. Immediately, the large bracelet around Tsun's wrist started to beep loudly, making the little group jump. In a motion with no hesitation and before anyone else could move, Tsun produced a weapon that he pointed straight between Jacob's two eyes. In the following second, SG-1's four members were taking aim at the councilor.

**J:** Let's calm down, Tsun… Nobody wants to hurt you, mate!

**T.A:** (still holding his weapon) This man has one of those creatures in him. We implanted new calibrations in our scanners to recognize them. What kind of trap are you trying here, Colonel O'Neill?!

**T:** The parasite you discovered in Jacob Carter's body is called a symbiote.

**S:** Tsun… Let me introduce you to my father, Jacob Carter. He's in no way a threat to you. True, he has a symbiote but this association is different from the one the Goau'lds are practicing.

**Ja:** My daughter is telling the truth, Selmac' – it's the name of my symbiote – and I are living in perfect harmony since many years now.

Tsun Amy seemed confused, hesitant. His eyes went from Sam to Jacob and slowly he pulled his weapon down. The others did the same. Tension was still floating thick above the little group.

**T.A:** Can… Can that thing hear us?

**Ja:** (Selmac' mode) I can also see you.

The gloomy voice quickly convinced Tsun to point once again his weapon toward Jacob. With a heavy sigh, Jack took position at his turn, throwing a glance to Sam's father.

**J:** Oh, but you know how to be subtle, Selmac'! Let's scare them more! As long as there's a chance to get shot at, would be too bad to miss it! (he turns to Tsun) Everything is fine. He's harmless, he's here to help you. You have my word.

Few moments later, the little group was walking in direction of the apartments once again. Jacob and Jack brought up the rear, as for Tsun at the front couldn't help but lift his eyes from Sam from time to time to look at the Tok'ra.

As usual, the two men were silent, which was perfect for them. However, Jacob intentionally slowed the pace to detached themselves from the rest of the troop.

**Ja:** Now that we're out of the SGC, tell me Colonel. What really happened here? I read your reports… and I can't help but wonder how come that my daughter found herself under enemy fire.

Jack simply looked in front of him, trying not to look too guilty.

**Ja:** I mean… let's say it's unlike you… to make your team take ill-considered risks.

Jacob had a hard time stopping himself from smiling, but the fact was that SG-1's reports seemed strange… too similar actually. As if they tried to modify what really happened.

**J:** I don't know what you mean, Jacob. S… Your daughter's wound simply happened because she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. And believe me I'm sorry about it.

Nobody could doubt of that, pain was pointing out in his voice even when he was trying to control it. The idea of losing Sam was still really vivid in his thoughts. Too vivid. Jacob simply nodded and started to walk faster again. He would find out anyway.

----------------

**At the Dome:**

Sam had insisted on making it to the Dome as fast as possible after dropping their few things. Jack could feel guilt press the young woman's walk. He would have wanted to explain her that none of this was her fault. Strangely he wanted to spend his time talking to her lately. Of nothings, just for the pleasure to chat with her, to make sure she was alright. Probably due to those days spent in the infirmary where she couldn't answer him. Instead of what, he nodded his head docilely and not long after, they found themselves under the Dome once again.

Be face to face with this place ended up to be hard fo the three men of the team. They did their best to conceal it but with the way Daniel stared at the ground where Sam had been lying in her blood, the stiffness in Teal'c's muscular shoulders as he detailed the still obvious marks of the fight on the Dome's walls; Jack knew their thoughts couldn't be far from his. And in the middle of all that was standing Sam, already immerged in work, so intensely that they couldn't tell for sure if the place was also affecting her.

Morning went slowly, sorely stretching into a silent and sunny afternoon… and already O'Neill doubted he'd be able to stay awake until night. From the corner of the eye he noticed that Daniel seemed to stare at his symbols a bit too long, his eyes unfocused. Teal'c was gone too…

_"J: Maybe he found my fishing rod…"_

The picture of Teal'c with a fishing hat and a camp chair made him laugh between his teeth, pulling Daniel out of his daydream.

**D:** Something funny Jack?

**J:** Oh … no… Well yeah… I was wondering how long it'd take you to fall asleep against the wall…

**D:** (looking down at his notes) As if we didn't notice you've been drowsing for the past half hour…

Jack could have sworn he heard Sam chuckle lightly.

**J:** Very well, Danny. I confess! Ok , let's stop this for today. We all need rest.

**S:** But, Colonel…

**J:** (rolling his eyes) Yes Carter?

**S:** Excuse me but I'm not tired, and I can keep working. Daniel translated enough to allow me a few more hours of work…

**J:** (holding his 2CO's eyes) Major… Day's over. You're not invincible and let me remind you you shouldn't be here in your condition.

**S:** What condition? I've been released from the infirmary and I'm ready for action… Sir.

_"J: Don't tell me she's going to do that again?? And in front of her father on top of it? What the hell is wrong with this Dome?" _

Indeed, on his side, Jacob was looking curiously at his daughter. It was unusual to see her discuss orders… Daniel simply offered a begging glance at Sam.

**J:** Carter, it's an order… And I'd like it better if we could avoid playing the same scene twice, if that's alright with you.

At those words, Sam went silent. Since she'd heard that she was going back on the field, she'd been wondering what was the miracle behind that. With the "slight" insubordination during their last mission, Sam didn't expect to be back out there before long. But none mentioned it, not even her father. Something had happened… It was only later, when she'd managed to put her hands on a copy of Daniel's report that she discovered the truth: nothing had been reported. And there was no doubt she had O'Neill to thank for that. Suddenly, her cheeks started to burn. Half a day of work lost against a futur in the Air Force, and even better in SG-1… Sam owed him that.

**S:** Yes, Sir.

She tried to offer a little smile that ended up in a contorted face and started to pack her things. Next to her, Tsun was frowning and trying to figure out what was happening… and he wasn't the only one. Jacob Carter had a renewed will to discover what was plotting in this team.

With a nod, O'Neill left the Dome to find Teal'c in front of the door.

**J:** Everything in order?

**T:** Indeed, Colonel O'Neill. The guards seem to believe nothing will disturb the City again.

Teal'c tone was heavy with doubts, and Jack couldn't help but agree with him. With the numerous times when things that were supposed to be risk-free had turned out to flirt with the suicide mission category, SG-1 had learned a minimum of skeptic caution!

**J:** Day is over, you're off-duty from now on, mate. (the raised eyebrow of Teal'c pushes him to continue) Go have a walk, take a sunbathe… I don't know… chill out!

Somehow, the words "chill out" and "Teal'c" didn't seem born to coexist! After a few moments looking at O'Neill without a word without a word, Teal'c did something that made the hair on the back of Jack's head stand up straight: he smiled. Frankly, sincerely, with some sort of excitement that was not really –or at all – known with him. The next moment, the giant Jaffa was gone…

**S:** Then I think a good shower is necessary before. But it'll be with pleasure, Daniel.

The four others exited the Dome in a quiet walk, Daniel and Sam coming first.

**D:** (smiling happily at Sam) Perfect! Let's meet at the apartment, just so I can solve a few details with Tsun and that I take a shower too.

On those words, Sam walked away, joyfully chatting with her father.

**Ja:** You're sure you're good enough to go out?

**S:** (with small laugher) Dad! I'm not 15 anymore you know…

Jack turned once again toward Daniel who was deep in conversation with Tsun.

**D:** So those cards are your means of payment, right? I mean… How can we convert between my dollars and your Centras?

**T.A:** (lacking of enthusiasm) Oh, nothing's easier. Since long we created a way to change money, everyone on this planet is not using the same currency… I'll just have to enter e few numbers in our data base and you'll be able to pay me back tomorrow, don't worry about it.

Jack coughed slightly.

**J:** Would someone be kind enough to explain me what's going on? Two minutes ago Carter was ready to set a camp bed in the Dome and now she's practically running toward the apartment…

**D:** Jack! I thought you were already gone! (he hesitate a quarter of a second and took good care not to look his friends in the eyes) I'm taking Sam to diner. Anyway… thanks for all that Tsun! Have a good end of the day!!

And the two men watched him leave.

_"J: WHAT?! He's taking MY Sam out for diner?? But I'M the one supposed to do that!"_

Slightly indignant, he turned toward Tsun, only to notice that the man looked just as piqued as he was… apparently Jack O'Neill hadn't been the only one with certain ideas in mind… But just as he started to make his way toward their quarters, after growling a "goodbye" to Tsun, Jack could only admit that inviting his 2CO to diner wasn't something he could do, not even here. Damn regulations!!

-----------------

**At the apartment, two hours later:**

Unable to stand in place, O'Neill had already done half a dozen of come and go between the kitchen, his room and the balcony. Hear Carter humming in her shower was somehow unbearable… he would have wanted to push the door to see her face probably lit up with a great smile. Daniel was ready in a jiffy and had even been able to dig up simple black linen pants and a shirt of the same color, open in V on his slightly golden skin. A box had been delivered for Carter a few minutes ago, gift of the archeologist. Jealousy violently boiling in his veins, Jack had more than once the great urge to strangle Daniel as he was joking with Sam through the locked door of the bathroom. Those two always had a natural complicity that he often envied them.

The sliding of the door echoed and a Carter with her hair still slightly wet and to the hesitating footstep walked in the room. She was wearing a simple long white dress with black laces crossing in the back. Daniel's face lit up.

**D:** You are superb! Ah, seeing you in BDU all the time we almost tend to forget that.

The compliment made Sam blush and without really noticing it, she turned in search of Jack's approbation. This one felt numerous emotions running under his skin… lot of them encouraging him to lose control of his jaw's muscles. With the greatest effort, he managed to smile, trying not to think of Sam's naked back two steps away from him.

**J:** Dannyboy here is right: you're gorgeous, Carter.

**S:** Thanks, Sir.

**D:** And on that, "Dannyboy" is going to take this superb creature to diner.

_"J: Ok it's decided: tomorrow he's gonna eat his notebook!"_

Finding nothing else to say, Jack resolved in letting them go… It was only when they stepped through the door that he called:

**J:** AND BE BACK BEFORE MIDNIGHT!!!

**S & D:** (whispering at each other, with an air of conniving) If we want!

* * *

**Reviews!!!! PLEAAAAAASE!! ^^**

**How many pages will Jack feed Daniel (bets are open!)? Toward what is the tenebrous and enigmatic Teal'c gone? What will Jacob do with the end of his day? Why is Jack so clumsy? All this you will (maybe) discover it in the next chapter!!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok sorry but I had a lot going on, pc out of order (he was very very sick!) and all that good stuff… anyway we're up and running and of course back on line hopefully for your greatest pleasure.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking at Daniel's arm in the streets was unusual, but more than enjoyable. His invitation had also been surprising, but Sam was for once happy to do something else than working. This way, her thoughts didn't have to be centered on Pete's face, anger torturing his features… and his supplicating messages on her answering machine. Around them, people was going on with their lives, and thanks to their outfits, SG-1's two members felt somehow integrated to the City's life.

Night fell quickly, and on impulse, the couple decided to buy enough for a picnic and to find a breathtaking view upon the City… from the roof of a building that would have made blush the greatest skyscrapers on Earth. The platform was arranged in a charming little garden, weakly lit up and wrapped in a thin dome protecting it from the wind.

Sitting in the tender grass, Daniel detailed his college from the corner of his eye. In spite of the obvious relaxed mood she'd been putting up so far, it was easy to notice the dark circles under her eyes, and the way she had to divert every topic touching to Pete or even Jack. A comfortable silence had settled down between the couple. Sam's face was turned toward the city laying at their feet. Floating like some strange fireflies, the transports and lights of the City were offering a superb show. Everything felt so… peaceful and at rest… even though only a few days before, they had all feared for this beautiful young woman's life. Once more, Daniel was overwhelmed by the fear of what could have happened. Instinctively, and without thinking twice about it, he lightly stretched his arm and gently took Sam's hand in his. Surprised, she turned toward him. The archaeologist never let go of his soft hold.

**D:** Sam… You need to be more careful. We'd never get through if anything was to happen to you.

**S:** (she blushes, feeling Daniel's thumb slowly circling on the top of her hand) You could still take McKay in the team… He's brilliant – and you better keep to yourself that I said that!

**D**: (he laughs) Yeah, I figure the idea could go straight to his head! But you're wrong, and I think I can speak for the entire team when I say that the fact that you're so brilliant is only a tiny part of the reason why we care about you.

Daniel wasn't the kind to be embarrassed when he was opening his heart, however, his voice reduced to a murmur, forcing Sam to lean toward him slightly as not to miss a word.

**D:** (looking at her straight in the eyes) SG-1 would have never worked without you. Jack would have kept on finding me more annoying than ever, and Teal'c would probably still be just as … private. As for me… I'd probably returned on Abidos.

**S:** (she raise a hand to stop him) Daniel… you… (she laughs nervously) you would have been more than fine without me. The Colonel has a lot of respect, and friendship for you, so does Teal'c.

**D:** But what is the reason why he never returned to his retreat after the first missions?

**S:** (she frowns slightly her brows, trying to understand) You know very well why: he wanted to be here, traveling, discovering other planets, just like us.

_"D: So that's what she thinks, huh? … Well…"_

**D:** Yeah, you're probably right. Anyway, all I'm saying is that we got scared for you. One hell of a scare that I rarely experienced! You should have seen Teal'c while you were in that coma. I'm not even sure there's a word to describe how taciturn he was! He spent his time between walking the corridors around your room and the training room… where nobody was setting foot anymore by fear to end up training with him and get his butt kicked!

While her friend kept talking, Sam was only too aware of his hand in hers. For someone with the hobby of playing around with rocks, Daniel's hands were surprisingly soft, and warm. Taking advantage of the feeble lights bathing the part of the garden where they were sitting, she detailed the archeologist's face. Since they first met, few wrinkles had made their appearance here and there, reinforcing his handsome features with a maturity suiting him well. For a second, Sam had the impression to discover the man sitting in front of her. A brilliant mind, open, courageous… and a handsome man on top of it. Out of base and mostly since they were out of their uniforms, this moment seemed to be part of another life. A moment when Sam didn't have to worry over her breakup with a man she loved so much, or about her impossible feelings for Jack O'Neill. Here, now, she was only a young woman in the company of a man holding her hand. The worry in Daniel's eyes was everything but fake and, with an irrepressible move, Sam felt the space between them close, their faces getting closer in a flowing and natural move.

------------------

**At the apartment:**

Since Daniel and Sam's departure, Jacob and Jack had been going on with their occupations. For O'Neill's biggest disappointment, Teal'c was still missing and so it wasn't possible for him to spent his frustration on combat. Instead of what, after several hours spent hoping to see his two younger team mates walked through the door with the embarrassed look of people who spent a bad evening, Jack couldn't hold anymore and left the apartment in search of his fishing rod. At least it usually had the magic gift to help him relax…

… but not this time apparently. Despite the deep friendship that always seemed to bond the two scientists, Jack couldn't help but make wild hypotheses, all just as annoying as the next. After several hours spent in trying desperately to chase the young couple from his mind, he angrily threw his fishing rod in the lake.

_"J: What the hell!!??"_

…**:** I seem to remember that the object was necessary in retrieving fish…

**J:** (turning around with a relieved smile) Teal'c!!

The giant nodded silently.

**J:** You're right on cue, mate! What would you say about a bit of training?

**T:** (smiling a bit too obviously) Training can wait, O'Neill. However the content of this bottle will become undrinkable by morning. Maybe you would like to join me in the effort to finish it?

At this moment, Jack noticed the object in his team mate's hand. The liquid inside the bottle was clear, but as he detailed Teal'c more thoroughly, only to notice that he seemed very relaxed and ready to smile at every second, Jack had confirmation that that stuff had to be strong. Throwing himself back in the grass once again, he patted the place next to him.

**J:** Welcome at Jack's, Teal'c.

He took a swing at the bottle and almost choked.

**J:** Holy… That stuff CANNOT be legal!!

**T:** It is!

The more than usual excitement in Teal'c's voice arched Jack's brows. Ok… the big teddy bear had a bit too much of that stuff, and so the Colonel took another mouthful. He had to catch up with his friend!

-------------------

**A few hours later / Downtown:**

Holding himself more or less straight – right, more less than anything else – O'Neill threw a critical eye at his friend standing a few steps from him.

**J:** Nah, Nah, Nah!!

His quick moves of the hand almost made him lose his balance and he caught himself in extremis by slapping his hands flat on the wall, arms stretched out as if an abyss had open right under his feet.

**J:** Two… seconds…

The deep and communicative laughter of Teal'c echoed in the room and he fell backward in a huge armchair, his red hair twirling around his massive neck. Jack snarled in direction of his friend.

**J:** Don't you laugh at me Teal'c! And I tell you that red's not your thing! You should stick to black.

**T:** Black or khaki!! That's one hell of a choice!!

Thanks to drinking, Jack was far off the initial surprise of hearing Teal'c express himself otherwise than like a Jaffa. Hearing the exchange, the saleswoman disappeared only to come back with beautiful and silky long black hair. In a second it was on Teal'c head and he was looking at himself in the mirror.

**T**: Perfect! Plus all I have to do it tie them up for the missions!

**J:** Or you take them off.

**T:** Indeed! We're taking it!

**Saleswoman:** Would you like me to do the graft right now?

**J:** Eh, we have time, not like we had anything else to do.

Feeling his thoughts drifting toward Same, Jack took a new swing that burned his already somehow sore throat. In the next second he had totally forgotten the young blondie and was only thinking about laughing as the hairdresser was working around Teal'c. Contrary to what one might think, the graft itself took less time than the decision on the hair itself. As they were leaving the shop, holding on each other, Jack turned toward his friend.

**J:** Where to now?

Teal's threw a muzzy look around, searching God knows what, before pointing straight behind them.

**T:** This way!!

**J:** And what's this way?

Shrugging, Teal'c was already directing his steps in that direction.

---------------------

**In the morning:**

Behind his closed eyelids, O'Neill could already feel the throbbing pain of hangover morning. And you'd think that a civilization that advanced would have invented an alcohol without the side effects… Slowly, but oh so VERY slowly, Jack opened his eyes… only to regret it the next moment, rolling on the side to bury his face in the pillow. Groaning and cursing being of no use and working only for so long, he decided that a good cup of coffee – or whatever this planet had to offer in that area – would do him some good. Still being very careful as to avoid any sudden movement, Jack sit up, throwing his legs on the edge of the bed. No shirt, no pants… at least he'd found the strength to undress. He yawned loudly. Oww!! Toothbrush wouldn't be a luxury…but first: coffee!

Jack stood up – trying to ignore how badly his body seemed to protest against the "standing up" position – and crossed the room in direction of the door. Well, when I say "crossed"… right after his second step, Jack felt his feet tangle in what had to be a sheet laying on the floor, and fell hard and painfully.

**J:** Shi…!!! (he looked in the direction of his feet) Why the hell would a …

The end of his sentence died in his throat. At his feet, emerging from a ball of sheets, was appearing long hair.

_"J: WHAT?! Please tell me I didn't bring a girl back here! … I have to throw her out before the others wake up!"_

J: Erm… Hello?

No moves, and for a second Jack couldn't help but think about all those movies where the poor guy wakes up next to a corpse after a night of drinking.

_"J: Have mercy, not that…"_

In his head, the pictures were twirling faster and faster as Jack's imagination, fueled by an obvious lack of sleep, was already making the worse scenario out of this situation. In a second Carter would walk in, probably wondering why he'd slept so late… or whatever would be the excuse. Point is it would OF COURSE never be Teal'c or Jacob walking in… No… Worse than all that: Daniel would walk in! WITH Carter. Arrrrrgh! But what did a man have to do to get some privacy in here? Then the questions would start: who was the girl, where did he picked her up… and the sadness in Sam's eyes even though she'd try to hide it. But Jack would know. He always did. Back on Earth. Disgrace. Leaving the SGC… all that was something he could actually see happening… but the worst hit him square in the chest: there's no way she would still want to even know him after that. Ever. A lifetime without Carter's smile, without her technicobable, her laughter, the silk of her skin accidentally brushing against his as they'd walk side by side…

Gasping, Jack took in a shuddering breath, snapping back to reality. His thoughts had been full of so much angst and panic that he'd totally forgotten they were actually only that: thoughts. Only happening if he didn't get rid of that girl right away. Of course he'd still have to work on his conscience, but at least he'd be able to do that while teasing Sam Carter. Anything was worth that.

From the tip of his foot, he gently pushed the form. Still no reaction. He pushed harder, only to hear a groan rising from the pile of sheets. Colors left the Colonel's face.

_"J: That… that sounded more like a bear than a girl!"_

Before his stunned expression a huge hand appeared, grabbing the sheet. Definitely NOT a woman's hand! And crap… Few seconds later, fighting the heap of hair and the knots the night had built in it, the set of hand freed the face of a slightly disoriented Teal'c. As the two men's eyes met, silence fell on the room, heavy like stone. Neither did a move. Finally, after a good minute, Jack cleared his throat.

**J:** Morning. What an evening huh? … First I thought the long hair thinggy was part of a dream… but hmm… nope…

At those words, Teal'c slowly left a hand toward the top of his head where it met the silky hair. Immediately his eyebrow shoot up.

**T:** (after a moment) Indeed…

**J:** Right, right… (he looks around him for a moment before turning his attention back on Teal'c) I was about to pour myself some coffee… you want some? I don't know for you but I have one hell of a headache…

**T**: (frowning, unsettled) Me too…

Jack was back on his feet, hardly holding back a smile. Finally! An alcohol the symbiot couldn't deal with so easily! He'd had to bring some back home…

**J:** You should brush you hair before going in the kitchen…

With little laughter, O'Neill grabbed a T-shirt that he pulled on as he walked down the corridor. The other's doors were closed, everybody was probably still sleeping! With one look at his watch, Jack had the good surprise to see that it was only 8.30 am! Now he'd have time to set himself right before Daniel got up and start the usual and endless serial of morning questions. God knows where he'd got that bad habit!

Relief was still washing over Jack when he stepped in the living room. No girl in his room… Just a hairy Teal'c! That had to count for the start of a good day! The dining table was well supplied, as usual, and even if the smoking beverage in Jack's mug wasn't coffee, it felt damn good. Fifteen minutes later, Teal'c walked in, his hair held back by two braids starting on his temples.

**J:** Taking yourself for Legolas, Teal'c?

With wisdom, his friend ignored Jack before sitting in front of him, throwing himself on some sort of bread still warm.

**J:** Oh but it looks good on you… (he nods)

Few moments later, Jacob was entering the room.

**Ja:** Hello to you … (he stops slightly seeing Teal'c's hair but restrain from commenting) both. How was your evening, Colonel?

**J:** Oh… It was… nice! Fishing… a lot.

**Ja:** Did you bring back some fish?

**J:** Erm… I think their lake's like mine: empty.

With a smile at the corner of his lips, Jacob nodded, helping himself with breakfast at the same time. The three men ate in silence, taking their time as the sun slowly raised on the City. The view was once more breathtaking. From time to time, Jack was glancing toward the rooms. The two others seemed decided on sleeping it in! Now that he thought about it, Jack couldn't remember if they'd been back at the apartment when Teal'c and himself had made it back. Finally, knowing this was all he had left to do, Jack left the table and, on the way to his room stopped in front of Daniel's where he pounded heavily and for quite some time before shouting:

**J:** Get up!! Your rocks are waiting for you!!

He repeated the same operation in front of Sam's door… in more quiet and with a slight change in the text:

**J:** Carter? You might want to think about getting up…

After what, the Colonel jumped in the shower, cheerfully welcoming the fresh water that quickly cleared his mind… by the same occasion bringing back his dark thoughts of the past evening. What did those two do to stay in bed so late? It wasn't really like Sam to sleep in… Did something happened between the archeologist and the Major? Just as he wondered about that, Jack forced himself to think about what he would do if such a thing had happened. Daniel was a civilian… technically speaking, nothing could come between the two of them. Would he know how to be happy for them? The worst suddenly hit him: no matter how much Jack cherished Sam, this time things were different. No Pete… but Daniel, one of his best friend, the one about whom he'd worried so many times, the one he'd pushed to get out of his place, to meet people. Jack shook his head, chasing the pictures out of his mind, painful with clarity. He could see everything, like an already written future. Wedding, children, the day they'd leave the SGC… and slowly, space between their meetings until the day they'd only see each other on Christmases… and not every time.

Cutting the water, Jack only made it to his bed where he sat down.

_"J: Stop screwing with your head, you have too much imagination. Sam and Daniel? Together? Seriously…"_

Yes, but now that he'd think of it, there was something new in the way the archeologist was looking at Carter since she'd been wounded. Maybe O'Neill wasn't the only one to discover feelings running deeper than he'd been showing.

_"J: Instead of staying here moping around and making up ideas you better go grab Daniel by the ankle and drag him out of bed! … Yeah, that'd make me feel better!"_

With a new energy, Jack dried himself, got dressed and he was back in the corridor in a matter of minutes. He walked straight to Daniel's room where he entered without knocking.

**J:** Danny Boy!! I said get up! Or you'll be deprived of translations for the rest of the week.

As he was about to grab his friend as planned, Jack froze. The bed was empty and perfectly neat. Daniel's bag was still at the foot, closed as if it never moved since they arrived.

**J:** Oh no…

Once more, Jack's imagination brought him to a place he'd rather have liked to avoid. Daniel was in Carter's room… Doing his best not to be sick at the idea of finding them in each other's arms, Jack couldn't stop himself from crossing the corridor once more and knock on the door.

**J:** Carter? You're awake? (he knocks once again) Caaaaaaaaarter?! Erm… I'm coming in, ok?

He sighted and placed himself so the door would open. When the panel slid, he prayed in silence.

_"J: Make it that she's alone in her bed, make it that she's alone in her bed… and that she kicked Daniel out so violently that shame made him sleep outside!"_

Unconsciously, he'd closed his eyes. Slowly, and slightly turning his face on the side, Jack re-opened them. Once more, he was contemplating an empty room.

…**:** Selmac didn't hear them coming back.

Jacob's voice made the Colonel jump hard.

**J:** Holly… Jacob!! Don't do that!

**Ja:** (holding back laugher) Forgive me.

**J:** How's that: didn't hear them?

**Ja:** They probably… spent the night out.

Jacob did his best to keep his voice straight and empty of second thoughts. But Jack wasn't the moron he liked everyone to believe he was. He knew how to add two and two, even more since it referred to Carter.

**Ja:** By now they're probably having coffee somewhere, or most likely waiting for us at the Dome. Note that I wouldn't be surprised if they'd spent part of their night there!

T: Indeed, I believe Jacob Carter is right, Colonel O'Neill.

Silently, Jack nodded, unsure as to know if he felt relieved or not for not finding Sam and Daniel in the same bed. After all not coming back at all wasn't something that his Major usually did. The trip to the Dome was done in silence as well and half running. But once there, it made no sense denying the obvious: the place was deserted. Jack felt the weight in his stomach getting slightly heavier.

Around noon, there was still no track of Sam and Daniel.

---------------------

**Somewhere else:**

Close to her was cuddled an appeasing source of warmth. Sam hesitated for a moment to open her eyes, letting her memory getting back to the events of the previous night. Around her shoulder she felt a protecting arm and her lips slightly stretched at the sensation. Slowly, she opened her eyelids, directing her eyes straight toward the warmth that was no other than Daniel. This one offered a little smile.

**D:** Long night, huh?

He sighed heavily and brought Sam closer to him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_*** big smile ***_

**(oh no questions this time… at that point it would only ruin the fun.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, ok! I know it's been close to an eternity since I posted the last chapter. I have no other excuse than life being ( yaddi yadda, insert here whatever excuse you feel is best!)**

**Thanks for everyone still reading (you're so brave...). For the new readers, I hope you'll enjoy yourselves and leave a bunch of Reviews. **

* * *

What had started like a fear that Daniel and Sam had enjoyed a dinner as a little more than friends quickly changed into fear, period. To be late was one thing - although not really their style - but for more than four hours? Never! Soon, what was left of SG-1 (plus Jacob Carter) started looking out for the missing two. Thanks to Tsun's quick response, patrols were deployed all over town, looking and questioning all around. Two long hours passed. Still nothing. As for Jack, he was starting to be seriously ticked off. Usually there was always a trail to follow, a clue, something! However, when the night started to fall (far too early for his taste) he came to realize that Sam and Daniel were gone. But nothing could stop their search, not even if he had to turn over every building to get his hands on his missing companions.

**J:** (noticing the tired look of the two other men) Ok, let's take a break. Ten minutes.

Jacob seemed about to reply something.

**J: **We didn't find anything in twelve hours... Ten more minutes won't change a thing.

With a silent nod, the Tok'ra sat down on a bench, his empty gaze staring straight ahead. Teal'c gave him a worried look.

Pop!

Tsun turned around before seeing them. His eyes lit up but his expression stayed dark. He joined them in a short jog.

**T.A: **Colonel... I am afraid to have bad news to report.

"_J: Where did the good old times of "I have a good news and bad news" go? At least then we were sure to be happy about something."_

Jack felt the heavy weight of a stone dropping at the bottom of his stomach. Right then, burrying his head under a pile of dirt seemed like the only good idea... Everything to avoid hearing how two bodies had been recovered. Everything to not think about what seemed more and more like an inevitable end as the hours went by. Near him, he felt Teal'c getting closer and heard Jacob jump on his feet once more. Doing his best to control the shakes in his voice, Jack asked:

**J:** What is it?

**T.A: **(hesitating a second) I think I'd better show you.

The Centaurion pressed a button on his bracelet, materializing a projection before him.

**T.A: **All the Council's members received the same communication about half an hour ago.

The picture was good but dark. Yet it wasn't enough to stop Jack's well trained eye from spotting the two body shapes laying on the dusty floor of what seemed like an old Earth garage, immobile. Between clenched teeth, Jack forced himself to breathe in deeply. It was Sam and Daniel, still dressed in yesterday's clothes, although there were now in a pitiful state. The archeologue only had leftovers of a shirt on his back. One of his sleeves was gone and Jack deduced that he had been fighting back like a lion during the kidnapping. In his chest, the Colonel felt a pang of pride for his friend. Sam's dress was missing a strap and a tear was running all the way up her thigh, showing her scratched leg. Unconciously, Jack was focusing on those small details just as to not allow rage to get the best of him. Nothing could tell if they were alive or not, other than the fact that none of them seemed too badly injured. Suddenly, the caméra spun around to reveal an unknown face of a man in his mid-thirties.

**... :** As you all know, my name is Pass Tram-y, leader of the Children of Aras. And believe me: I will once more guide our people in Aras' light. Those two soldiers will be our hostages until our demands are met.

"_J: Seems like ranson-ing is an interplanetary thing." _

**P.T:** If you try to locate us, they will die. If you try to look for them, they will die. If you disobey us in any way...

**J: **(mumbling under his breath) Yeah, I think we get the drift.

Right by him, Jack could hear Jacob Carter's teeth grinding together. Without Salmac' wisdom to hold him back, the Tok'ra would have probably grabbed Tsun' arm and reduced his precious little bracelet to pieces. But the piece of dried meat in the projection was not done talking.

**P.T:** Turn off the shield so our Master will join us once more. His arrival will not be spoiled again by those unable and primitive Earthlings. Soon we shall all bask in Aras' true light!

The leader of the Children of Aras had eyes full with fever, a sign Jack knew well for seeing it too often in the eyes of all kinds of fanatics.

**P.T: **You have until tomorrow, same time, to capitulate. After what you will taste the strength of our resolve.

A heavy silence met the end of the transmission. Jack still had his eyes locked staight in front of him. His jaw was clenched and, for a second, even Teal'c was a little scared at the idea of talking to his friend. Finally, the Colonel's voice rose, calm and full of steel... but burning deep with a fire

that could not go unnoticed.

**J: **Tell me I misunderstood this. (he pause for a second) That jackass believes the Goa'uld parking above your planet for God knows how long is your Ara? Forcryin'outloud what do you write in your History books?

He had addressed that last question staring straight in Tsun Amy's eyes. This one seemed a little offended but had the clever reflex of lowering his gaze.

**T.A**: We are sorry that your friends were involved in this situation.

**J: **(he jammed his finger at him) Oh but believe me I'm going to find them! And when I do, I will kick that Pass Tram-y's ass so hard that he'll loathe the day he decided to step out of the dairy aisle. I'll kick his ass so hard that his feet will relocate right under his chin. SO hard that he'll get himself a one way ticket to one of those motherships waiting in orbit...

During his diatribe, the rest of the team approved in silence every last one of the threats Jack offered. When he was finally out of ideas, he kept quiet for a moment, as if to catch his now slightly short breath.

**J:** I need to return to the gate to report to my superiors about the situation.

T.A: Of course. (he approaches Jack as if he is a famished lion that is about to bite his head off, and puts a light hand on his forearm... not the one holding the P90)

**J: **(to his two companions) Be ready to get back to searching when I come back.

Pop!

**_Somewhere else:_**

With a painful wince Sam straightened up, glad that Daniel's arm was here to wrap her in a comfortable embrace against him. The shift had woken up the pain in her shoulder, where the blood had started to coagulate and was now pulling on her skin. Those simple realizations were enough to bring her back to memories of the previous night.

**Flashback:**

Everything had been more than perfect thanks to Daniel. It was good to simply be treated like a woman and not like a genius or an Air Force Major. The surprised look on Daniel's features when she had gently put her lips on his cheek had been priceless. And so had been the flash of red on his cheeks and his slight stuttering.

**S: **A thank you for everything you have done for me tonight.

**D:** (with an embarrassed smile, but delighted) Believe it or not, but the pleasure is all mine. It's good to see you relaxing a little.

And, obviously, the conversation had drifted toward Pete. This time Sam had not tried to stop it, discovering that she actually needed to talk about it.

S: The Colonel should not have punched him like that...

"_D: I would have probably done the same thing in his place..."_

**D: **Are you mad at Jack?

**S:** No, no. Pete went too far. I would have just prefered that the Colonel stayed out of it all together.

**D: **You know fair well that when it comes to you he has a hard time staying out of anything... (he pauses, looking at her from the corner of the eye before adding) Same with Teal'c and I. He takes care of his team.

They exchanged an amused look, both knowing too well that Jack's réactions were not quite the same whenever Sam was involved. After a moment of silence they found themselves laughing softly. After so many years, the complicated relationship between Sam and Jack was part of what made SG-1... well, SG-1. It could not be ignored, yet no one could acknowledge it as existing either. It was like a familiar ghost floating above their heads. Almost like another member of the team.

**S: **I miss him.

**D:** (curious) Jack?

**S**: (she chuckles, a little sad) No, Pete. He hasn't stopped calling me since that night. He says he is sorry, that he did not believe the things he said... But I know it's a lie.

The young woman grew silent, her eyes locked on the city opening under their feet. Daniel took the opportunity to détail her once more. The tension in her shoulders was back as well as the détermination in her eyes now metallic blue. Without thinking about it twice, Daniel reached out and pulled Sam to him, leaning her bare back against his chest while his arms tightly wrapped around her. He dropped a light kiss on the top of her head, her short blond hair tickling his chin for a second. For once, none of it felt inappropriate. And they were both agreeably surprised by it. Almost as much as discovering they both needed to be near someone, to feel some human warmth. Against Sam's golden hair, Daniel whispered:

**D: **Everything'll be alright... I think.

This time we laughed all heartedly at the slight uncertainty in Daniel's voice. With the years, he found himself speaking more and more like Jack. With a smile that had made many heads spin, Sam turned toward Daniel and for a fraction of second the archeologist caught a glimpse of what so many men had coveted over the years. Blue eyes full of mischief and intelligence, thin lips full of unexpected sensuality, a muscular body, but the sexy kind and it was now pressed against his. With a small sigh and a strange smile, Daniel's face descended on Sam's. He did not feel her tense up in his arms, quite the contrary. Her trust in him was more than obvious when she did not shy away from his approach. A twinkle of curiosity lit up in her eyes. Slowly, Daniel rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes with a little laugh.

**D:** Honestly I do not know how he does it, Sam. If it was me...

The next moment their two bodies were tangled up on the floor, their hands pressing against their ears, their eyes bulging in pain staring at the starry sky above them. It only took a few moments for their bodies to give up the fight against pain, rendering them unconscious.

When she had woken up again, Sam had discovered the humid reality of the cell in which she had been locked up with Daniel. The archaeologist was laying face down in the dirt, pale and immobile. Sam did not lose time to cross the room and realize (with much relief) that Daniel had only been unconscious. A few minutes later, he was opening his eyes.

As a force of habit, the two members of SG-1 had soon decided to try to escape even though they had no idea as to where they were or even how much fire power they would have to face. But as Daniel had cleverly pointed out: "If we'd stopped at that kind of détail we'd still be in our first mothership!"

... Needless to say that escaping was much easier withy 4 people instead of 2. After "modifying" her dress - it now had a great tear all the way up to her mid-thigh - Sam had prepared herself to disarm the next guard entering their cell.

The problem when one meets new technologies is that it's not hard to confuse what would look like a bolt back on Eath with a surveillance caméra. Even when your name is Samantha Carter. In the end, when the fours guards had stepped through the door, they already knew what was waiting for them in the cell. The fight was quick and violent, their opponents not handling them with kids gloves and even ending up dislocating Daniel's shouter after shooting in Sam's. The fact they didn't seem interested in their prisoners' health said much about the kind of kidnappers they had to deal with.

**Presently:**

**D: **You're awake...

The relief in Daniel's voice made Sam realize she must have been out of commission for a while.

**D: **How's the shoulder?

Sam's only answer was a grimace of pain.

**S: **You?

**D:** I'm pretty sure they fractured one of my ribs. (he pauses, thoughtful) Say... Is it me or do we usually do much better than this?

Daniel's comment made her smile. Everything wasn't lost if they could still joke around.

**S: **Just don't repeat that to the Colonel or we'll get to hear about how being a rat lab and a library rat probably explains how we ended up like this . And in the next minute he'll be inviting us for some "fresh air" at his cabin...

For a second, Daniel stared at her (noticing that still had his arm around her).

**D: **You do realize that you just sounded like him, right?

**S: **(she sighs a little) What can I say? Seems like he might rub off on me too.

The two companions stayed silent for a few minutes. Daniel shifted his arm around Sam's waist as to not add weight on her painful shoulder. Without a word, the young woman took his hand in hers and nested her head in the crook of his neck.

**D: **By the way, that was the worst date ever.

**S: **(with a chuckles that makes her wince a little) I've had worse.

**D: **Huh?!

Without saying more, Sam remembered the time spent in Antarctica during one of her first missions. Her first steps alone with Jack. The discovery of his smell, so particular, when she had snuggled up against him... and his sense of humor that never left him, not even in the toughest times. His ability to sacrifice himself for his team, forcing her respect. Already back then, even without really noticing it, she had been ready to die by his side without any regrets.

**D: **Say...

**S: **(pulled out of her daydreaming) Hmm?

**D:** Would you happen to know something about re-placing shoulders? Because it hurts like hell and I'll probably need both my arms to get us out of here.

**S:** (she winces as she moves away from the comfort of his arms) It's not going to be fun...

**D:** Oh? What a shame I've always heard it was a blast.

**S:** Sorry. No need to be a Jack.

None of them pointed out the fact the Sam had used her CO's first name, and she placed herself in order to take care of Daniel's shoulder.

Daniel's shout of pain (and the string of swearing accompanying it) echoed all the way to the corridor where the guard didn't blink. If they wanted to kill one another it was their probglem... One way or the other they weren't getting out of here alive.

**A few hours away:**

Pop!

Jack took a few steps. For once he did not try to get himself a teleporting device. His one priority was quite different: to ask the SGC to send reinforcement so he could find his two companions. After seeing the enemy, Jack was fairly certain that his threats of death would be excecuted no matter what he did on his end. There was murder brewing in that Pass Tram'y's eyes. The Colonel had known enough Goau'ds to be quite familiar with the sight.

Pop!

**J:** Huh?!

There was no one near Jack anymore... and after a quick look around he noticed that there were no Stargate either. Tsun had fooled him good.

**J: **(kicking a stone with rage) Son of a ... RHAAAA! If they think that's going to stop me, they should have thought twice.

Hoping that Jacob and Teal'c would quickly understand that their friend had been taken aside as to stop any intervention on his part or from Earth, Jack started walked decidedly.

* * *

**What an adventure my friends! Thanks for reading!**

**Will Teal'c decide to change his look as to match Legolas' better? How long will O'Neill go without complaining about his old knees? And during all this: what is Hammond up to?**

**All this you will (perhaps) discover in the next chapter! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here we go! I am motivated! Thanks to all the readers and please don't hesitate to leave a review! **

**Let's get going, I know you've been waiting for this with impatience (don't deny it: I know it ;) ) **

* * *

The forest was thick under the moonless sky. Nighttime animals were out and every shiver in the foliage stopped Jack's progression, already far too slow to his liking. A few minutes earlier, he had heard what could only be a jaguar attacking it's prey. The poor thing had cried out for help or mercy, but Jack was already too busy running in the opposite direction.

**Snap.**

Once more, the Colonel crouched on the forest's slightly damp ground and listened to the silence. For several kilometers now he had felt hunted, spied.

"_J: Come on, show yourself. I have better things to do!"_

But if he was indeed followed, he would have to wait some more for the attack to happen. Stopping himself from sighing too loud or even insulting whatever kept hidden from him, Jack stood up and pulled on the small pièce of velcro covering his watch's face. His little nocturnal hike had started three hours ago. Three hours that would have rather spent looking for Sam and Daniel.

The problem, when one get dumped in the middle of nowhere with nothing else than their P-90, it's that finding your way is quite difficult!

"_J: Next hill is coming up, there's got to be a village or something over there!"_

And so, Jack started to walk again, mumbling under his breath threats of all the things he would do to Tsun when he would get his hands on him.

**Meanwhile, in SG-1's apartments:**

**Ja: **(nonchalantly leaning against the wall behind him, his arms crossed over his chest) Teal'c... He's starting to look a little... blue.

Without too much haste, Teal'c released his grip on Tsun's throat. The poor man, that a lack of oxygen had somewhat made unable to use his legs _(Fut: heh... stuff happens!)_, collapsed on the floor, coughing terribly. Aparently, the inhabitants of Centauris were not quite used to this kind of violent response... if they had been, Tsun would have probably thought it through more carefully before explaining to Jacob and Teal'c how he had abandonned Jack O'Neill in the middle of the forest a few hours earlier.

**Ja: **You better take us to pick him up right away because Jack is the only person able to give Teal'c direct orders. (he sighs, obviously sorry) If he were to decide... I don't know, to throw you off that balcony for example. Well there would be very little I would be able to stop him. I am but an old man after all.

The look Teal'c threw at Tsun could have terrified a whole army of Unas, because the man staggered on his feet with a pained look on his face.

**T.A: **I did try to go get him. After all, it wasn't planned for him to stay in the forest overnight. The council only needed some time to decide how to react.

Tsun glanced a worried look at Teal'c who only raised a menacing eyebrow.

**T.A:** When I went back to get him, he had disapeared! Why would he venture into the forest in the middle of the night?

The Centaurian obviously thought that such a thing was unheard of... and it was all Jacob needed to lose his last ounces of calm.

**Ja: **(raising his voice) Two members of his team have gone missing!

In his head, Jacob could hear Selmac' trying to reason with him... without much success.

"_Sel: Jacob... It's not the poor boy's fault, he was only following orders."_

**Ja:** And here you are, all twiddling your thumbs while my daughter is in the hands of a bunch of fanatics!

"_Sel: Jacob... He knows Sam is your daughter. No need to remind him."_

**Ja:** And now what do we do? Have you ever even considered that Jack O'Neill might be those two's best chance of survival?

Frowning at the Tok'ra, Tsun seemed taken aback by Jacob's reaction.

**T.A:** We could not risk to see Colonel O'Neill refusing to wait for the Council to people seem inclined to act before thinking properly. Even though it is not quite your fault entirely, for our studies of more primitive civilizations have proved that...

"_Sel: Jacob, I can read your thoughts and I believe this young man has been roughed up enough for today."_

_Ja": Just a little more..."_

But Selmac' was right... even though it was quite annoying. Breathing in deeply, Jacob did his best to calm himself down.

**T.A:** (getting the feeling that he might be about to get slapped across the face) Of course we will do eveything possible to find Colonel O'Neill. That is why I have come here to gather you. (his eyes move between the two men in front of him) I had thought that your friendship with the Colonel would give you a better insight as to where he might have gone...

**T:** Jacob Carter. I will accompany Tsun Amy and help him in his search. Colonel O'Neill has a few hours on us but I should be able to track him down.

**Ja:** (nodding in agreement) I do not think searching the town over and over will help us much at this point. While you are off to get Jack back, I will study the transmission a little closer. Who knows, we might have overlooked something.

Almost immediately, Tsun tapped a few buttons on his bracelet and a small _bleep_ echoed in the room. A second later, one of the kitchen's wall lit up and Jacob saw that the beginning of the transmission had been paused there, waiting for him to watch it.

Pop!

Teal'c and Tsun had disappeared before Jacob had had time to ask the Centaurian what the Council had decided.

**In the forest: **

**J:** Oy, are we going to do this or what?!

The annoyance in Jack's voice seemed to surprise de whole forest and all the small noises around him died immediately. He could have sworn he'd heard a little whine in the bush a few feet from him.

"_J: I can squint all I want, I can't see two feet ahead. At the same time I'd rather be sure if I'm about to get jumped." _

The worst in all this wasn't the threat hiding in the dark, but instead the knowledge that while he was out here playing Dora the explorer, Sam and Daniel were still waiting for help. Just contemplating the idea he felt his throat tightening and it was hard to think clearly.

"_J: What if her wound re-opens... After all she just walked out of the infirmary. And Danny didn't look too good either. What if... _"

Jack cut short the train of his darkening thoughts. He had to stay positive. There was still a chance that Teal'c and Jacob had already brought them both back to the comfort of their apartments and they were stuffing their faces while the bad guys were getting picked up real nicely by the Centaurians.

**J:** (mumbling under his breath) Yeah, yeah ... And I'm Homer freaking SimpssooooOOHHHH!

His knee giving out under him, Jack tried to regain his balance... by settling his other foot in thin air. Feeling the world tumbling upside down, there was only one things left for the military man: hoping that rolling up into a ball would allow him to make it down the gully without wreaking his neck.

The way down seemed to last longer than Alice's in the White Rabbit's burrow. When Jack finally made it to the bottom, he'd already been unconscious for a few seconds, his P-90 giving him a friendly headbutt half way down.

At the bottom of the gully, SG-1's commander laid pretty miserably. Had he been conscious, he would have probably found it appropriate to comment on the fact that today seemed to be a bad one for all of them. Around Jack, the forest seemed to slowly regain life. A few nighttime birds chirped carefully before flying off to new horizons. In the undergrowth, rodents of all sizes and shapes returned to their quest for a meal or for someplace safe to spend the rest of their night. Staying hidden in the shadows, something was moving toward Jack. He had been right to think he was followed. Finally, a dark paw ventured in a calculated descent of the gully.

**At Sam and Daniel's: **

While her hand was still searching every imperfection on the walls of their cell, Sam turned toward her companion.

**S:** Better?

Daniel shrugged gently. The pain in his side was serious but not too bad if he didn't move. Probably because of his fractured ribs.

**D:** Much. Thanks.

No one had visited them since they had woken up. It was hard to tell how long ago it was, not without the watches they had left at the apartment. For what seemed like the hundredth time, Sam had made her little patrol of their cell, trying her best to find something that would help them getting out of here. Daniel watched her in action, knowing too well that if she had not found anything until now, nothing would turn up.

**D:** Sam...

With a smile hinted with sadness, he tapped the floor next to him. For a moment he saw her about to refuse, but she changed her mind and joined with a tired sigh. Sitting down and standing up always made her bite her inner jaw to stifle any noise of pain, but Daniel wasn't born yesterday. Naturally, his arm found it's way around her waist and they were back in a position now quite familiar and comfortable.

**D:** It's not that I'm missing it but I wonder why no one has come to interrogate us.

They had both been unconscious while Salsi Fi had given out his little speech to the rest of Centauris and therefore had no idea they had already served their purpose.

**S: **At least with the Goa'ulds we have our timetable all worked out. First they take us in, then one of their Jaffa shoots/hurt/threatens one of us - usually the Colonel - and then the big boss has us brought out to him for a friendly chit chat.

**D: **(clicking his tongue) Good old times...

Talking like Jack seemed to help them keeping their spirits up.

Daniel and Sam had agreed upon the fact that their regular Nemesis was not behind their kidnapping. They had seen no Jaffas and Goa'ulds were usually not the kind to hide in such ... rustic headquarters.

"_D: Really it's the first time that we've found ourselves stuck for good... If we don't count the times the only way out was to kill ourselves. Man... I really hope I don't have to die, again. I wonder if the others already started to look for us."_

Daniel looked around. Their cell had no windows and the only provided light came from a small sphere in the right corner of the room. Impossible to know whereas the sun had come up yet.

"_D: Maybe it's still night out there and no one even noticed that we've been missing... On the other hand, if it's already daytime... "_

Daniel couldn't help but chuckle. From the corner of the eye, Sam looked at him.

**S:** Daniel?

**D: **Nothing, nothing.

And for him to laugh again.

**S: **(she frowns and turns to face him) I must have missed something... last time I checked there wasn't really anything funny about our situation.

**D:** (rolling his eyes a little) I noticed that. I was just thinking... More like picturing Jack's reaction when he will notice that neither of us are in our beds.

**S:** Huh?

It took Sam a couple of seconds to understand what Daniel was hinting about. Her cheeks reddened but she did not answer.

"_S: Well wouldn't that be the icing on the cake... The Colonel thinking that Daniel and I... Argh!"_

Although, thinking about it, Sam found herself curious to know what had Daniel been about to say right before they had been attacked.

**D:** (falsely hurt by Sam's seriousness) Oy! I'm flattered! I know that in the past my romantic relations might not have left the best of impressions but still!

Finally, Sam smiled to her old friend, lifting his spirits. Apparently, if it wasn't in her own lab, Samantha Carter did not like being confined.

**S:** You know that's not it...

**D:** (he squeezed her gently) I know, I know... You always found me quite irresistible, no need to deny it! It was too obvious in your eyes last...

A coughing fit shook the archeologist and he had to move away from Sam to try to catch his breath. His features distorted by pain, Daniel coughed in his hands for about thirty seconds. When he finally leaned back against the wall, a few drops of blood prickled his chin. He wiped a hand that looked just as bad on his pants and threw a side-way look at Sam. He could see fear in her eyes and knew that was exactly what she could read in his.

**S:** Daniel...

**D: **I'm alright. (he tries to smile, to look reassuring)

Without warning, an opening appeared in one of their cell's walls and two armed men made their entrance, threatening. Of course they were only the small fry and when they stepped aside a man in his thirties walked in. His eyes were dark in every possible way. As we took a few steps into the room, his hands neatly crossed behind his back, SG-1's two members felt that they would have to be extra careful from now on.

Slowly, the opening closed itself behind Pass Tram-y.

**In SG-1's apartments:**

Jacob had watched the transmission at least a dozen of times and was still empty-handed. The walls around Daniel and Sam gave no indication as to where they were and even with the help of Centaurian technology he had been unable to find the slightest détail that would put him on his daughter's trail.

The Tok'ra fell back in his chair, discouraged. Weyr Do made her way into the room.

**W.D:** Another message was sent to the Council.

Jacob motioned to the wall, trying to compose himself a bit. Only four hours had gone by since the first message from the Children of Aras. It wasn't time to give up.

This time it was obvious that the lighting had been modified as to allow a better view on both Daniel and Sam. They had been tied to two chairs, like in a bad B movie. Their wounds were more visible and Jacob could not help but wince at the sight of his daughter. Her dress could not hide the dark stains of coagulated blood near her shoulder, nor the pallor on her face. Despite it all, it was with a look of ferm détermination that she looked straight at the caméra, and her father almost felt like she was looking at him, trying to establish contact.

The fist that met Sam's delicate jaw took both Carters by surprise. Jacob snapped up, his jaw clenching painfully with rage. Sam's muffled cry was like a stab wound. The hits kepts on coming without any question being asked, no demands formulated. A simple demonstration of power from the leader of the Children of Aras. When the torturer finally noticed Daniel shouting, he turned his attention to him for what seemed to last forever. Near the archeologist, Jacob could see the contused face of his daughter bathed in silent tears, her eyes now lowered with a look of defeat.

Finally, the man straightened up, his back to the caméra as he patiently adjusted his sleeves as well as the front of his jacket. After making certain that he was presentable, Pass Tram-y faced his audience, a wicked smile on his lips.

**P.T:** I only wanted to offer you some... motivation. You now have twenty of their Earthling hours left.

The transmission cut off. Jacob passed a shaky hand in what was left of his grey hair.

* * *

**Would it have been wiser for SG-1 to avoid passing under Master Sergeant Syler's ladder before heading out on their mission? Will Jacob's hair survive this episode? Is it really the author's fault if everything is suddenly turning to drama?! **

**All this you will (perhaps) discover it in the next chapter!**  
**PS: reviews please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews and followers, though please feel free to post more and tell me where you'd like this story to go (or where you think it's headed.**

**Sorry for the lack of happy times but we can't laugh all the time either! There's got to be some seriousness. **

**Have a good read!**

* * *

Ignoring the short breath following him, Teal'c continued his way across the forest, fast and quiet. Mechanically, Teal'c wiped a few drops of blood above his eyebrow, threatening to drip into his eye and surely slow him down. The muffled sound of a falling body hitting the forest's mossy ground stopped the Jaffa. His eyes never left the darkness of the undergrowth. To be jumped on by what could have only be a descendant of sabre-toothed tigers had been a painfully learned lesson (for his ego as well as his body). The fight had somewhat slowed them down and Teal'c was trying to make up for lost time.

**T:** Tsun Amy, you should head back to the City and assist Jacob Carter.

For about two klicks now, Teal'c had been trying to get rid of the Centaurian. He was far too noisy and slow for a Jaffa who had only one goal in mind: to find Jack O'Neill as fast as possible.

Coming out of a bunch of low branches scratching his face, Tsun was quite the sight for sore eyes. The poor young man had done his best to follow the Jaffa's unbridled race against time, but he had failed to avoid a few falls in the dark. Tsun was resolute, Teal'c had to recognize that.

**T.A:** (out of breath he folds in two, his hands on his knees) No. (he took a deep breath before straightening up, looking determined) It is my fault if Colonel O'Neill is now lost in the middle of the forest. I am responsible.

**T:** I am sure Jack O'Neill will be grateful for your dedication.

"_T: If he doesn't decide to drop you on your head a couple of times first."_

The Jaffa's schooled features never betrayed his thoughts, as it was often the case.

**T:** Although... you seem in need of medical assistance.

**T.A: **(frowning) Your injuries are clearly more severe than mine.

**T: **My symbiote has already started to heal me.

Something in Teal'c posture finally gave Tsun the hint that the Jaffa would not take another step with him and simply waited for the Centaurian to accept the elegant exit he provided him with.

**T.A:** You... You are probably right. Here...

The Centaurian brushed his palm against his bracelet, lighting it up for a second before clicking softly. Around his wrist were now two bracelets and Tsun took one off to hand it to Teal'c.

**T.A:** When you locate Colonel O'Neill, press those two buttons simultaneously. I will receive a signal as well as your location.

With a nod, Teal'c took the bracelet and placed it upon his wrist. It was unexpectedly light and even slightly warm against his skin. A few moments later, Tsun disappeared with the sad look of an abandoned puppy. Finding himself alone with the stillness of the forest, Teal'c took the time to look around - just to make sure he was indeed following Jack and not some other predator that would most likely try to make him their midnight snack - before heading deeper into the thick woods.

**At Sam and Daniel's:**

Sam's delicate fingers were running gently in Daniel's hair. He was laying on the floor, his head resting on her lap. If one ignored the contusions on Daniel's face, one could have believed he was simply asleep. The leader of Aras' Children had kept on hitting the archeologist long after he had lost consciousness. Sam's plea had changed nothing, though they had won her a kick from one of the guards. It was nothing compared to what Daniel had gone through. Managing to tear strips of fabric from her dress, Sam had done her best to clean her friend's wounds. But without disinfectant or even water there wasn't much she could do for him. The wound on his eyebrow had finally stopped to bleed, probably thanks to all the coagulated blood piling there.

Without thinking, Sam looked around. With her right eye and her left cheek swollen, there was little to see really.

_"__S: At least with that video we can be sure the others will start looking for us. Now all we need to do is wait."_

Sam did her best not to think of her father's face when he would see his daughter getting beat up ... also she was careful to avoid any thinking leading to Jack O'Neill. Sadly, her intentions usually ended up having the reversed effect. And today was no exception. After all, they had had their fair share of moments like this, locked in one cell or an other. More often than not it was in those moments, when it was hard to see the light at the end of the tunnel, that Sam drawn her strength in her CO's jokes. Or, very rarely, in the comfort of the shoulder he offered without a word.

Under her fingers, Sam felt Daniel moving slightly and soon the archaeologist was moaning in pain, trying to sit up. Gently, Sam pushed against his chest, stopping him from moving further.

**D: **Sam?

His face was too swollen for him to even see anything but Sam's hand was soft and warm against his skin. With a wince of pain, Daniel took hold of it and held onto it with strength.

**S:** I'm here. The contusions on your face should reduce a little in the next few hours.

**D: **Phew... And here I was worrying about my career as a model.

A sad little smile appeared on Sam's lip and her fingers simply went back to where she had left off Daniel's hair.

**S:** I'm sure the others are looking for us now. And with a little luck, it won't take them long to find the message I've sent them.

**In the forest:**

Right near a small clearing, Teal'c had discovered something rather worrisome. He could easily follow his friend's tracks but a second set of prints seemed to have done exactly the same. There was nothing human in the four large paws the Jaffa could easily trace out. Even though the back legs were obviously smaller than the front ones, the latter were still easily as big as his fist.

From there on, Teal'c had picked up the pace fearing to find Jack in more than one piece. But suddenly all tracks had disappeared. The Jaffa retraced his steps, his eyes locked on the ground. He could see where Jack O'Neill had knelt down and gotten up again. After what... With a frown, Teal'c discovered the top of the gully. He could not make out the bottom of it but the tracks made it clear: Jack O'Neill had lost his balance and ventured on the slope head first.

Carefully, Teal'c started his descent. More than once he had to use his staff to stay upright, the soil rolling under his boots. Finally, he seemed to have met the bottom. There, everything was in the dark and for the first time since the beginning of his search Teal'c deplored forgetting to bring a flashlight in the forest. It was usually his teammates who carried those. Since starring in the dark is only fun so long, the Jaffa sprang into action.

**T: **Colonel O'Neill!

No answer. He took one step forward and raised his voice.

**T:** Colonel O'Neill!

This time, a low growl answered him. And it sounded nothing like the Colonel's usual groans and moans. Teal'c readied his staff and pressed the trigger, ready to fire.

**J: **Teal'c? Is that you?

**T:** (surprised but nevertheless keeping his guard up) O'Neill? Are you in need of assistance?

**J:** (now groaning) You could say that, yeah. Erm... little piece of advice, T. Avoid any sudden moves.

Slowly, the Jaffa followed his friend's voice and walked through a thick bush. On the other side, in the light of his flashlight, Jack O'Neill appeared, sitting with his back against a huge pièce of rock looking almost relaxed.

**J: **You took your time, T. Stopped on the way here for a little coffee? Traffic was bad?

If Teal'c didn't answer his friend's jab it wasn't for once because he did not want to deny the ridiculous notion he provided. No. The Jaffa's silence most likely came from the sight of an enormous beast laying down against O'Neill's legs. Now the origin of the growl had been located.

**J:** (following Teal'c gaze) Oh... That. Teal'c I'd like you to meet Gus. Gus, say hi to Teal'c, he's an old friend of mine.

The beast barred a set of teeth that seemed far too big for such a small face.

**J: **(cocking his eyebrows) He's a little shy...

Teal'c raised an eyebrow full of curiosity, his staff still pointed at the animal.

**J:** I think he believes I'm his mom. Right, Gus?

Without hesitation, Jack petted the animal between the ears which immediately stopped changed the growling in a soothing purr. Seconds later, Gus had rolled on his large back, offering his belly for rubs.

**J:** Who's a good ... dog, heh?

The beast was almost as long as O'Neill and surely heavier than him. Teal'c stared at them for a moment, skeptical, before lowering his weapon. Gus gave him a quick glance before deciding the Jaffa was "ok".

**J:** Teal'c?

**T: **Yes, O'Neill.

**J:** I'm fairly certain I busted my knee and my ankle is broken. Obviously not on the same leg, where would be the fun in that?

Jack offered a sorry smile to his friend.

**T: **(touching the buttons Tsun had showed him) Tsun will be here momentarily, O'Neill. I am certain the Centaurians will be able to offer medical assistance.

**J: **(nodding, silent, his hand still stroking Gus) Hmm hmm. (after a brief moment) Daniel and Carter?

**T:** When I left the City their whereabouts were still unknown.

Jack had not really expected to hear anything different, but it was still hard. The hours spent learning against the hard stone had been torture. Not only thanks to the pain in his legs or because in the beginning he had thought Gus was about to eat him alive. Worst thing in all this was that he was out of the game right when his companions needed him most. Sensing a change in Jack's mood Gus rolled again, this time to sit right by him and rest his furry chin atop the Colonel's head. One of his large and long floppy ears landed right in the middle of Jack's face and he pushed it aside with a frown.

Plop!

**T.A: **Ouch! Colonel O'Neill? Teal'c?

Gus showed his teeth at the bush that had just spoken. Hearing the growl, Tsun froze before calling again, this time in a whisper of hesitation and fear.

**T.A: **Co... Colonel O'Neill?

**J: **Oh for crying out loud, right here! Mind the dog will you? Poor fluff ball doesn't seem too trusting. Right big guy?

Just as Tsun stepped out of the trees, a scream of sheer terror echoed in the forest. Gus didn't seem too happy to see him either, mind you!

**T.A: **(looking around, nervous) Colonel... you should step away from the pup.

**J: **(throwing an incredulous look at Gus) A pup?

"_J: He's almost my size!"_

The information forced the Colonel to detail his new pet once more. Gus didn't really look like a animal from Earth in particular. More like a patchwork of the animal rein. There was definitely something of a wolf in his yellow eyes, the way he moved and his thick fur. His back legs were far longer than the front ones which made him constantly look as he was about to leap. As he detailed the animal, Jack noticed for the first time that his claws reminded him more of a velociraptor than a bear, really... They were long and hooked, reminding O'Neill of the last time he had seen Jurassic Park with Teal'c.

**T.A: **This Sheraz can't be more than four months old.

**J: **You're kidding, right? Did you see the size of this guy?

**T.A:** They become three to four times bigger.

Gus had quickly gone back to Jack's side. He buried his strange three-nostriled nose in Jack's neck and gave him a little head bump... that almost sent the soldier to the ground. With a slightly wincing smile, O'Neill held on to the blue fur around Gus' neck. His big floppy ears often gave him an innocent puppy kind of look and Jack couldn't get himself to think of him as dangerous.

**T.A: **Colonel... A full grown Sheraz would have torn you to pieces.

**J: **Oh. But not Gus, right big boy?

Seeing that neither Tsun nor Teal'c seemed to plan on moving closer, O'neill sighed.

**J: **Teal'c... Little help here? I think I've had enough of this forest.

Jack had done his best to look calm and even detached since Teal'c had found him. Truth was, the forest had heard its fair share of swearing during the few hours Jack had spent on his own, contemplating the precious yet wasted minutes running by. Minutes during which anything could have happened to his teammates... to his friends. To Sam.

He put a reassuring hand on Gus' head, petting him gently while Teal'c approached them carefully. Even without the warning growl, it was clear that the Sheraz was ready to attack at any sign of threat. After a slight hesitation, Teal'c offered the back of his hand to the animal's blue nose. With Jack's encouragements, Gus gave a sniff to the Jaffa's hand and immediately took a step backward, his teeth dangerously glistening in the dark.

**T:** O'Neill, I believe Gus can feel my symbiote's presence.

**J: **(rolling his eyes) For crying out loud... Teal'c give me your hand.

The Jaffa raised a questioning eyebrow.

**J: **Listen, we do not have time for this.

His voice shook slightly, allowing his friend in the confidence of the fear he was trying so hard to hide. Grabbing Teal'c hand, Jack met Gus' yellow gaze and sniffed the Jaffa's hand before putting it on his own head with a happy smile.

**J:** (to Gus) See? Nothing to worry about, ok?

The Sheraz answered with a strange meow.

**T.A:** Colonel O'Neill you are not seriously considering taking the... Gus with you, are you? This beast isn't meant for cities! It is certainly not a pet!

**J: **(feeling Teal'c hand slipping off the top of his head) My dear Tsun, seeing as we wouldn't be here without your very ingenious plan of abandoning me in the middle of nowhere, why not bring us back in town instead of blabbering all the way to tomorrow?

Teal'c was now scratching between the ears of a very content Gus.

**J:** Besides, I don't think we have a choice. Teal'c.

Jack called his friend by his side, motioning for some help to stand. The pain following every move was so sharp that the Colonel suddenly doubted he'd ever be able to stand. Thankfully, Teal'c had a solution for every problem. Unceremoniously, he knelt by Jack's side, took hold of his arm and before the Colonel could protest, he had thrown him over his large shoulders, potato bag style.

**J: **Erm... Teal'c...

**T:** Do not worry O'Neill, I can barely feel your weight.

**J:** (mumbling under his breath, trying very hard to avoid ending up face to "face" with the Jaffa's muscular behind) Yeah, that's exactly what's worrying me right now.

Doing his best to avoid coming too close to Gus (who was observing the scene with curiosity, his head cocked to the side), Tsun put a hand on Teal'c arm.

**J: **Gus! C'mere.

The Sheraz moved by Teal'c side and Jack grabbed a puff of hair around his neck.

**J: **K. Let's go.

Right before teleporting them, Tsun glanced up at Teal'c.

**T.A: **You do realize we could have simply teleported him from where he was sitting...

**SG-1's apartment: **

Every viewing of Sam and Daniel's senseless beating was more difficult to watch than the previous one. To the point where Jacob had had to "retire", letting Selmac' in charge for the moment. However, even the Tok'ra had a hard time staying calm. After all, the feeling she had shared with Jacob for now almost six years were hard to ignore.

When the sound of the hits became too hard to hear, Selmac' paused the message. Before them, Daniel was about to receive another punch to the face and Sam laid on the flood, the soldier who had just landed a kick towering over her with a satisfied look on his face.

"_Ja: When I put my hands on that guy... "_

Selmac' sat down with a heavy sigh.

"_Ja: Are you alright?"_

It was a fairly stupid question, considering.

"_Sel: I never had a host that was a parent before."_

"_Ja: Not easy, huh?"_

They sat in silence for a moment. Jacob could feel Selmac's pain echoing his own.

"_Ja: Sorry. I'm doing my best to stay objective and keep my emotions in check..." _

"_Sel: You do not need to apologize, Jacob. I understand better than you think. After all this time, Sam has become quite precious to me."_

Selmac felt understanding washing over her and, like a worried couple, it's with one pair of painfully saddened eyes that they stared at the picture before them.

**J:** (his voice breaking with pain) Ok Teal'c. I think you can put me down now.

Teal'c had just walked through the front door, barely avoiding to crack Jack's skull open in the process.

**T: **Are your legs functioning normally again, O'Neill?

**J: **... No.

Sometimes it seemed that even the Jaffa had spent too much time with Jack... Or Daniel. One way or the other, someone had had a bad influence!

**Ja:** (with relief) Jack!

**J: **(somewhat lifting up his head with a groan of pain) Jacob? Teal'c ... would you terribly mind putting me down somewhere just so Jacob has something else to talk to than my ass...

His voice faltered and died, his brown eyes now locked on the scene playing on the kitchen's wall.

**J:** (despondently) What's that?

Really, there was no need to ask. Jack could perfectly see that it was his subordinates.

**Ja: **(hesitating, he moves to block the Colonel's view) Jack... You should let doctors have a look at your wounds.

**J: **Teal'c.

The tone was almost threatening, the eyes glued to Jacob were full of an anger barely contained. Understanding that discussing was not an option, Teal'c settled the Colonel on one of the chairs, as gently as possible. Jack could not stop himself from shouting out in pain, yet his eyes never left the wall for more than a few seconds. A little lost and scared by his new surroundings, Gus was sticking by Jack's side, his back legs shaking slightly. Ignoring Tsun who had approached to examine the Colonel, the animal sat close by. With a voice too calm to be a good sign, Jack repeated his question.

**J: **Jake... What's that?

Doing his best to avoid looking the beast sitting by O'Neill's side in the eyes or even to ask where the Colonel had found his new pet, Jacob sighed painfully before answering.

**Ja: **Another message from Pass Tram-y.

**J: **Show me.

"_Sel: I don't think this is a good idea. You know how unpredictable he can get when it comes to ... his team. "_

"_Ja: I know. But he has a right to know. "_

Without another word, Jacob complied.

The following minutes seemed to last forever for Jack. As for the others, they did their very best to ignore the storm of emotions that played on the Colonel's face, raw and overwhelming. He had dropped his soldier's mask, too shocked to even notice.

To see Sam so vulnerable, her bloody face wet with tears, Jack started to feel himself losing it. And when Daniel's turn came, it took all he had to not look away. Every hit they took was like a punch in his own gut. When the video stopped, Jack O'Neill looked ten years older. His face was pale, his features strained and he seemed quite oblivious to the fact that Tsun was fixing up his legs. Physical pain was nothing compared to the dead weight in his chest. Everything that had happened was his fault. He had known the Children of Aras to be dangerous. He'd allowed Sam and Daniel to leave the apartment without any weapons, without even telling him where they were headed. To think that he had only been worried about the kind of relationship they had... It all seemed so pathetic now.

A few steps away, Jacob observed him in silence. The ex military man understood only too well Jack's position... and yet there was a depth to the pain in the Colonel's brown eyes, something deep and vibrant that felt too intimate to even be glancing at. Jacob averted his eyes and noticed Teal'c had done the same. A vein was beating furiously in the Jaffa's neck.

**T.A: **Colonel O'Neill, I need to take you to the Health Center. Your legs will easily be fixed there. We also have medicine that would have you sleep through the procedure if you desire.

"_J: Like I didn't waste enough time already."_

**J: **Will you be the one doing the procedure?

**T.A:** (looking up at him intrigued) Yes, if you wish me to...

**J: **Then let's do it here. Don't need the drugs either.

**T.A:** But the pain...

Jack chuckles sadly before looking at the Centaurian for the first time since they had returned to the apartment.

**J: **Don't you worry about that.

Nothing could possibly be worse than how he felt now. Before anyone could even try to contradict him, Jack had turned to Jacob with a look full of remorses.

**J:** Jake. I promise I'll bring her back. And they'll pay dearly for what they did, to her and Daniel.

Jacob nodded. He doubted nothing coming out of Jack's mouth. The only thing he hoped was that his little girl would be found before it was too late.

**J:** Ok. Play the message again.

Jack wasn't sure he would not lose his mind if he forced himself to look at Daniel and Sam's beat up over and over again. Though one thing was sure: his instinct was telling him that something was off in the video. Something that his mind was too busy to have noticed right away.

* * *

**That's all for today folks! **

**Will Jack bring Gus back home with him to be the SGC's mascot? Is Daniel's modelling career really over? How many thoughts of Teal'c are simply never written down by the author?**

**All this you will (maybe) read about in the next chapter!**

Keep those reviews coming please! 


	16. Chapter 16

**A couple of thanks: to my Beta who always give me a hard time but in the end make it worth every second spent arguing. This chapter wouldn't have been the same without you! And to dpdp who always leave a few words!**

**Everyone else, thanks for reading and feel free to review please! **

* * *

**At Sam and Daniel's:**

Still laying down on the humid ground of their cell, Daniel had fallen asleep. From time to time he moaned in his sleep, his features crippled with pain. In those fearful moments, the only thing Sam could do was to whisper comforting thoughts in his ear. She spoke of the SGC, of their team that would soon bust them out of this trap. Daniel didn't answer and Sam seriously doubted he could hear her. Nevertheless she kept on going, only stopping her litany of encouragements to wipe off the lonely tears rolling on her tired face. She had no one left to impress with her military strength.

With a sigh choked in sobs, she leaned against the wall, her face turned toward the ceiling. Her entire body was sore and dirty. How many infections had started their dirty job already? Sam did her best not to think about it. No. She had to keep her strength up to get Daniel out of this mess. She had been trained for this kind of situations. And after this was over... then what?

"_S: It's not like I have much waiting for me back home. No real close family on Earth, no Pete... Heh, even my fridge is empty. "_

The striking memory of a particular Colonel O'Neill getting out of the shower almost made her jump. How could she remember him in such details when she was unable to picture the colors of her lab's walls? Was it the years spent to know him inside out? She could always predict what he would do or say, or what kind of mood he was in. More often than not she only needed one glance to get him. But sometimes... Sam closed her eyes real tight. Jack O'Neill was an enigma that even her genius brain could not begin to know how to solve.

"_S: And maybe I'll never get the opportunity to."_

The concept was far more painful than Sam cared to confess. Even in a situation as terrible as the one they were in, all the Major could think of was her CO. His smile, his voice, the way he had to always glance at her when he teased Daniel, just to see her grin back. Sam suddenly realised she had been holding her breath. In an uncomfortable whistle, she breathed in deeply... only to feel her own shoulder uncontrollably shaking with sobs she couldn't hold back. Jack seemed to have commandeered her brain, like there was no room for anything else but him. With a shaky hand, Sam did her best to muffle the sounds of distress crossing the unwilling barrier of her lips. The small cell echoed her despair back at her, like a slap in the face. It was a vicious circle she could not escape.

Lost in the storm of emotions, Sam didn't hear the slight knocking and scratching coming from the wall nearby right away. When she finally noticed it, she did her best to keep quiet, refusing to give any kind of sick satisfaction to their kidnappers.

... ter!

Sam frowned, convinced she had heard wrong or worse simply made up the voice calling her name. The next whisper would have made her jump on her feet it hadn't been for Daniel's head still laying on her lap... or for the fact that she was in no condition of doing any kind of jumping right now.

**J: **(in a whisper) Sam! Daniel!

An incredulous smile lit her face up. She didn't even feel the pain coming hand in hand with the moment of joy.

**S: **(on the same tone) Sir?!

**J:** (obviously relieved) Carter!

**S: **Daniel, wake up!

But the archeologist wasn't anywhere near consciousness. As gently as possible, Sam lifted his head and rested it on the floor, setting her own - and slightly asleep- legs free. Wincing, Sam stood up and made it to the wall behind which she could hear Jack's voice.

**J: **(annoyed) Carter! There isn't really a handle or anything back here!

**S: **Our side is the same way, Sir. Try brushing your hand on the partition, there's got to be some kind of sensor.

The room was once again heavy with silence. So heavily that for the blink of an eye, Sam started to wonder if she hadn't dreamt the Colonel's voice.

**S: **Colonel?

**J: **Gimme a second Carter! I'd like to see you have a go at petting the...

The partition opened before Sam, putting her face to face with her CO.

**J:** ... walls. (he waves at her casually, his eyebrows raise in surprise) Hey Carter.

Sam smile at him to the point where her bruised face started to hurt. All she wanted was to throw herself in his arms. It was so good to see him! Of course he'd hesitate for a second before embracing her a little awkwardly and holding her close against him. His arms had never failed her and always kept her safe.

**S: **(with a nod and a smile) Sir. Nice of you to drop by to say hi.

**J: **(looking around nonchalantly) Heh... ya know, we were in the neighborhood and all. (he details her in silence before adding, pointing at her face) They got you good. Can you walk ok?

**S:** I'm a little rusty but yeah. Though Daniel...

**J:** Don't worry about him. Teal'c's right behind me, he'll take care of him.

Jack wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and helped her on her feet. Doing her best to keep quiet, she bit her lips, doing her best to contain the pain while her arm made it's way around the Colonel's neck. The warmth coming from the palm of his hand, pressed as gently as possible against her ribs, was reassuring. After a couple of hesitating steps, they seemed to find some kind of balance and they progression in the dark corridors went more smoothly. In all honesty, Sam strongly hoped that Jack knew where he was headed, because all these corridors seemed the same to her. As a reflex, she threw a glance behind them. No Daniel or Teal'c in sight.

**S:** Sir... We should take a break just so the other can catch up with us.

**J: **No time, Carter. I'm sure they're right behind us.

**S: **Sir?

He hadn't slowed his steps, guiding her to the right in another endless hallway. The lighting was so dim Sam could barely see Jack's face, and even less be able to read his features. It wasn't like him to not care about the entirety of his team. When for the third time Sam threw a glance behind them without finding track of their teammates, she tried to stop. But Jack wouldn't hear any of it and kept on dragging her along without any gentleness this time. Sam felt a tug and tear at her shoulder wound. Blood soon started to run, warm and sticky in her back.

**S: **Colonel...

**J: **We're almost there.

"_S: How can he know that? We must have been running for about fifteen minutes now. And I can't see any difference between this corridor and the one our cell was at. And where the hell are Daniel and Teal'c?"_

As they made it into another corridor, Jack slammed Sam into the wall, making her cry out in pain and almost lose her grip on him. But his arm around her was strong and possessive. It was probably the lack of apology that helped Sam to finally realize something was wrong.

**S:** Sir... I... It hurts.

With an exasperated that was a little too much (even for him), Jack finally stopped his race and helped Sam to sit against the wall. His dark eyes scanned around them, his jaw tense. The corridors were silent, which was most strange. By now someone was bound to have found out that they were missing! Maybe they had put enough distance between the cells and them to be safe for now. With a painful wince, Sam tried to sit up straight while avoiding to rest her shoulder on the wall.

**S: **Col...

**J: **Shht.

He raised a hand to keep her quiet.

**J: **Stay here, I'll be right back.

**S:** Sir!

Sam's hissed whisper had obviously not been enough to stop Jack before he disappeared into another corridor, leaving her alone in the dark. No matter how hard she tried to listen, there was nothing to hear. The first gunshot made her jump. Instinctively, she brought her legs closer to her chest, cursing herself for not asking a weapon to Jack. She could hear him, cursing out the men firing at him. Suddenly she heard her name.

**J: **We've got company, Carter!

He was close, right around the corner, a few feet away from her.

**J:** I'm not going to be able to hold them back for long!

Sam got the message loud and clear: she had to get moving and fast. But her legs didn't seem to want to carry her anymore. She couldn't feel anything under her belt anymore. Doing her best not to panic, she turned toward the firefight, hoping to see O'Neill retreating in her direction. Nothing.

**S:** Sir! My legs...

**J: **(shouting to cover the sound of guns blasting) What?!

**S: **(same tone) I can't feel my legs anymore, Sir!

**J: **For crying out loud. I'm com... AH!

She heard his body hit the ground hard but only his hand was visible from where she was.

**S:** Sir!

The firefight was over and Sam could hear footsteps getting closer from their position. Despite her bleeding shoulder and her dead legs, she tried to crawl toward Jack. Her arms shook and gave out under her. Sam's forehead hit the hard ground leaving her slightly disoriented for a moment. She could see Jack's fingers coming together in a fist while he growled.

J: Just my luck... Carter! Get out of here, it's an order!

But Sam's entire body was dead weight. Without any logical explanation. How could she even start explaining this to her Colonel... when she didn't have any idea as to what was going on? She had nowhere to go, trapped that she was in her own body. Daniel and Teal'c were still missing and the footsteps had suddenly stopped somewhere on the other side of the walls. Sam felt her eyes burning with contained tears.

She heard the soldiers whispering between them while, the sharp hiss of one of their energy weapons growing louder and louder. Sam felt the wall closing up on her, her throat too tight to pronounce the name was threatened to choke her. The loud discharge snapped through the air, like a whip, the impact sending Jack's hand in small spasms. Sam cried out in desperation. She could have sworn that in his last moments, he'd whispered her name. Rolling on her back, the young woman reflected that even if she had been able to move, the knowledge of Jack O'Neill death would have been enough to keep her paralyzed. A small laugh that sounded nothing like hers passed her lips. She could hear them getting closer now, knowing too well that in a few moments it would be her turn to die. But the only thing Sam could really think of was Jack O'Neill's hand laying flat a few feet from her. A hand that she would never get to hold in hers. Heavy boots dragged on the floor, only stopping for a brief instant - probably to make sure that the Colonel was dead - before heading in her direction. Sam closed her eyes hard. She didn't want those men to be the last thing she would ever see. Instead she thought of her family, her friends. Daniel, Teal'c... and of course Jack. Her heart was about to burst out of her chest. The footsteps drew closer. The deadly hiss of a loading weapon made her cry out one last time.

**S:** JACK!

Her voice echoed against the walls, heavy with an almost palpable distress. Sam did her best to breath in and out but found herself suffocating, nearing panic. It was only the sight of their cell's walls around them that somehow managed to calm her down a little. Extremely disoriented, it took the young woman a minute to realize that it had all been a nightmare. She couldn't quite put her finger on the moment when she had fallen asleep but she had never left their cell. The weight stopping her from being able to move her arms and legs was only Daniel's body who had slightly rolled on top of her when she had slouched to the ground with him in her agitated sleep. Now facing the archeologist, Sam saw his lips move several times without a sound before her brain would finally catch up and realize he was calling her name. His eyes full of worry, Daniel touched her cheek.

**D:** Sam, you're burning up!

A wave of relief came crashing on Sam, pushing her closer to Daniel, crying heavy and salty tears. They were still alive.

Daniel didn't know what to think. He'd woken up feeling her moving by his side, her face tense, her breath short punctuated by a name endlessly repeated: Jack. Even though knowing too well the truth behind the two militaries' relationship, Sam's sighs were like as many stabs in the archeologist' heart. It wasn't her style to lose her cool, it only made it all more disconcerting and scarry. There were no words to describe the agony he read in her. And there was so little he could do to appease it.

Without hesitation, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. He could feel her shiver despite the strength of his hug. Ignoring his own wounds, Daniel embraced her even tighter. He was half convinced that without her arms holding her, Sam would have fallen to pieces. He'd never seen her acting like this. Against his neck, the burn of her forehead only added to his worry.

**S:** God, Daniel, I was so scared! Ja... The Colonel had found us but... We left you with Teal'c and the corridors were so dark!

She shivered against him, her emotions raw, the details of her nightmare still too real in her mind. Her body could perfectly remember Jack's arm around her waist, the strength of his hands... The last vision, morbid and terrifying, of his hand laying flat on the ground. Once more, Sam forgot how to breathe. The memories were so damn convincing that she could not quite tell reality from fiction. Only Daniel's arms anchored her to the présent, and Sam focused all her energy on that, doing her best to stop her shivers. The soldier in her slowly took back control, now that she was awake. As long as she kept fear at bay, there would always be hope. Jack wasn't dead.

**D: **Hush...

Daniel would have liked to be able to tell her eveything would be fine, but in their situation it would have only been a big fat lie. Instead, after a small coughing fit leaving him with a metallic taste in the mouth, Daniel simply rocked Sam against him. How long had be been out cold? Probably hours if he was to measure by the fever that had taken his friend over. If someone was planning on getting them out of here, it was now or never. Daniel seriously started to doubt their chances of escaping without any help.

**SG-1 apartments: **

Gus had apparently fallen asleep by Jack's feet.

**J: **Again.

**Sel:** Colonel O'Neill...

**J:** Once more.

Without another word, Selmac' held back a sigh at the man's stubbornness and played the message from the beginning once more. During their last play through, Jack had asked for the sound to be shut off. If he had to hear Daniel's pleading voice or Sam's cries of pain once more... he wasn't sure he'd be able to make it. It had now been almost an hour since they had started to watch the video over and over. At some point Jacob had tried to dissuade Jack from going on, just to find himself completely ignored by the Colonel. Tsun had retrieved medical supplies from the Health Center. He was still leaning on O'Neill's legs, making him wince and grind his teeth. Jack had been warned that outside of the Centaurian hospital the procedure would take twice as long. But he couldn't have cared less.

Teal'c towered by Jack's side in silence. He had kept his eyes riveted to the wall, offering his friend the only wordless support he could think of. Jack ran a shaky hand in his grey hair, doing his best to stay objective when watching the video. He had to stop seeing Daniel and Sam as his friends or risk to let his feelings clouds his judgement and make his miss something that would cost them all dearly. During the last two viewings, he had solely focused on his 2CO. His instincts screamed that something was off but he couldn't for the love of him put his finger on it! Between the never ending frustration, the pain in his legs and the deafening fear of maybe never see his teammates again, Jack felt on the verge of explosion. The corner of his brown eyes squinted with stress while he detailed the scene once more. He didn't dare blink, too scared to miss something important.

The look of defiance in his 2CO's blue eyes at the beginning of the video made his sick to his stomach. Mostly since he knew the air of defeat she would soon reveal to the caméra. Jack frowned a little, right before the the first hit fell on Sam's face. Doing his best to ignore the bleeding lips of the young woman, Jack grabbed the bracelet that Selmac' had settled down on his lap and rewinded the video of a few seconds.

**J: **(whispering) Jacob.

From the corner of the eye, he saw Selma'c lower her eyes before retreating. Jacob came to stand by Jack's chair.

**Ja: **What?

Jack didn't answer right away and fumbled with the bracelet a moment before pointing the wall with his finger.

**J: **There. Look at Sam.

On the video - that Jack now played frame by frame - the young woman stared at them with the intensity of a warrior. In slow motion, her eyes lowered toward her feet before looking up again without ever losing their fire. The whole thing had barely lasted more than a second. Yet Jack was already cursing himself for not seeing it earlier.

**J: **(shouting with enthusiasm) I knew it!

* * *

**What will Teal'c next hairdo look like? Will Gus eat Tsun Amy for breakfast? Is O'Neill's old heart strong enough to make it through these hard times?!**

**All this you will (maybe) discover in the next chapter!**

**PS: SORRY FOR THE ANGST!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Again, thanks **_**dpdp**_ **for your continuous support! Everyone else, feel free to leave a message too! :) It's nice to know what people think.**

**On with the show...**

* * *

From there on the Colonel had been relieved to only need to focus his attention on his second's beating foot. They finally had something to follow and his relief almost made euphoric. It wasn't long before Jacob and Jack had deciphered Sam's message.

**Ja:** (with a hint of pride) I taught her morse code when she was little. I think that at some point her brother and her had started to use it to communicate through the houses' walls.

Jack nodded with a slight smile shadowing his lips. He could only picture the scene too well. Near him, he felt Gus shift. The Sheraz had felt the enthousiasme in the men's voices around him and seeked Jack's hand with the moistness of his nose. Absent mindly, Colonel O'Neill petted the beast's head, his eyes focused on memorising the moves of Sam's foot.

**Ja:** They're underground?! That would explain why we didn't manage to find them. I didn't even know the Centaurians had a concept of subterranean buildings

**T.A: **(looking up at Jacob with a puzzled expression) Underground?

**J: **It's like a room under your house? Or just under the ground in general... Maybe you keep your good wines there?

The glimpse of hope in their otherwise bleak situation had given Jack his usual energy back. They had a lead!

**T.A: **We do not have anything as such. Why would you want to dig underground?

Jack decided to ignore the question, not feeling quite in the mood to explain in détail Earth customs. Daniel could take care of that later. The idea of listening to the archeologist's bla bla was for once a source of joy.

**T:** (staring at Tsun with doubt) It appears that the High Council's members often lack the information we might need.

**J:** Huh?

**T: **Their leader, Supreme Counselor Abn Normaal seemed to be a woman with a deep knowledge of her City as well as her people's History. Perhaps we should seek her assistance.

**Ja:** Teal'c's right. I think it's time to pay her a little visit. Also I'd be curious to know what the Council came up with to help us while you were all out there running the woods.

Jack raised his eyebrows at Jacob but refrained to reply to the Tok'ra's poke at him, and turned his attention to Tsun.

**J: **Say, how long you think it's... WOW!

The shout of surprise startled everyone (including Teal'c eyebrow). Apparently, O'Neill had been the only one not noticing that Tsun had well and truly sliced open his leg to be able to access his knee more easily. The carpet was spotless and it all looked under control, contained that it was by some sort of force field of sorts that would have fascinated Carter. Still it was something to see his old bones exposed like that! A little worried that Jack might decide to rough him up for what he had done to him, Tsun tried to explain himself.

**T.A: **Your knee was far more damaged than I first expected it to be! (he frowned, looking confused) It seems improbable that your fall would be only responsible for such an injury.

**T:** For many years now, O'Neill has complained of his knee. It seems that his age...

**J: **(lifting a silencing hand) Teal'c! We got it, thanks.

The Jaffa nodded, happy to have been of help and Jacob found himself smiling reluctantly. Jack was back to his old self and the worrisome look in his eyes had lifted a little.

**T.A:** Your ankle has already been fixed, Colonel. As for your knee, I am almost done.

**J: **(doing his best not to look down) Hm, Hm... Cool. Jacob, take Teal'c with you and try to dig up some information about that underground thingy. I'll meet up with you guys as soon as Tsun decides to put me back together.

The two men didn't linger and Jack was finally able to turn off the video, with much relief. He was only too aware that this time his personal feelings had gotten the best of him, blurring his military instincts for a moment... and he was far from proud of it. With a tired sigh, Jack let himself relax in the chair a little.

"_J: Hang on. I'm on my way guys."_

**Abn Normaal's office:**

Jacob and Teal'c did not need to wait much before being allowed into Abn Normaal's office. Actually it seemed like she had been waiting for them. Which was somewhat odd in itself... with it being the middle of the night and everything. The Counselor welcomed them with a dignified expression, perfectly matching the gravity of the situation. Jacob appreciated that.

**A.N:** I believe I owe you an apology regarding Colonel O'Neill's ... adventure. Tsun's youth sometimes pushes him to make short sighted and hasty decisions. Beyond what he stays one of our most trusted Counselor and a brilliant mind.

She motioned for them to take a seat and Teal'c thanked her with a courteous nod.

**T:** Colonel O'Neill is back within the City's confines and should rejoin us soon.

**A.N:** I am happy to hear this.

Tsun Amy had apparently not passed on the information to the rest of the High Council.

**Ja: **Counselor, Teal'c and I came to meet with you because we believe you could be a great help in finding Major Carter and Doctor Jackson.

**A.N:** How can I be of assistance? We have already deployed most of our troops across the City to look for them.

**Ja:** Well, they are not "in" the City. At least not exactly.

Abn Normaal offered them a perplexed look almost O'Neillien.

**Ja:** Samantha has manage to send us a message. She seems to believe that their kidnappers have taken them in some kind of underground complex.

**A.N: **Underground?

Jacob sighed softly, noticing the look on the Jaffa's face staring at him. Disappointed? Annoyed? Impatient, maybe? It was something that gave the two men some kind of connection as they had both realized that this conversation would take some time.

**Nearly forty five minutes later: **

With a newly found spring in his steps, Jack walked in Ab Normaal's office to find Jacob and the Councillor in the middle of an agitated conversation while Teal'c turned the pages of an enormous book with the stoicism of a Greek statue.

**J:** What's up Doc?

Freezing with his finger still pointed at the yellowing parchment spread on the Counselor's desk, Jacob smiled at Jack, his trademark childish grin, the Colonel paused to point at his legs, blasé.

**J:** Oh, that?

From the corner of the eye, Jack saw Teal'c switch his focus to him and offered his audience a little twirl, looking more than proud of himself.

**J:** It's like new!

Once more Jacob tried to refrain from smiling to the Colonel's antics and quickly looked away with a shrug.

**Ja:** Heh. Selmac's been doing perfectly fine with _my_ knees.

Jack couldn't help but think of the other Carter. His Carter. Father and daughter had the same ease ignoring the Colonel's usual buffoonery while making sure to tease him lightly. But there was no blond head turned toward him with that particular smile that, unfortunately for the rest of the World(s), only seemed to encourage him to go on. Jack's fingers went to play with the buttons of his jacket and with the usual response to the sadness he felt tugging at his heart, he simply added to his own goofiness.

With a slightly disgusted look, he stepped closer to the rest of the group.

**J: **I like my head without a snake in it, thanks Jake! On the other hand - and I'll kill whoever repeats this to Fraiser - I wouldn't be against a little check up in their hospital! I've got this thing in my elbow from time to time...

As he was demonstrating his made up pain, the sight of the pile of books covering the table before him was enough of a reminder as to why they were here for his to regain his focus.

**J: **Teal'c?

**T: **Jacob Carter and Supreme Counselor Ab Normaal were reviewing the best course of action to start our search in the tunnels.

**J:** Tunnels... as in plural? How many tunnels are talking about, exactly?

**Ja:** (with a sigh) There are miles of tunnels under the City, Jack. Without Counselor Ab Normaal we would have never even found out about their existence. Pozis seem to have ordered some of his slaves to dig it all just so he could simply move around as he pleased... before making sure that his little secret would not be discovered, by exterminating the slaves. The fact that he'd found a way to appear and disappear at will had even added to his Godly Legend and people believed he had mystic powers.

**J: **(sighing with a sarcastic pride) Ah, these Goa'uld... don't they always?

**Ja:** (ignoring Jack) When Pozis finally left Centauris all knowledge of the tunnels had pretty much been erased. Only some very old books made a few references to them.

Apparently Jacob had decided to audition for the role of Daniel Jackson if the position became available.

**J:** So where do we start?

**A.N:** Our question exactly. (she pointed to some rudimentary looking map on the table) We know very little about the underground network. Most of these books and plans are in a language that none of us could identify nor translate.

**T: **Perhaps some kind of code?

"_J: See... where's Daniel when you really need him?"_

**Ja: **That being said...

Jack had started to get distracted by the pile of papers on the table, his nose wrinkling under the strain of his frown while he tried to give some kind of meaning to the symbols covering the pages. Quickly, he turned his attention back to Jacob. A twinkle of hope lit his brown eyes.

**J: **Yes...?

For his part, Jacob did his very best to ignore the impatience in O'Neill's voice. If he had bothered to be with them from the beginning then he would have been caught up by now!

**Ja: **The small few sentences in Goa'uld dialect that we've been able to translate speak of a temple with an underground access.

"_J: Aren't we lucky!"_

**A.N:** The temple still exists I believe. We can take you there.

**J: **Oy, hold your horses there! No way we're going head first in a labyrinth without any backup.

Jack glanced at his watch and winced. They were almost six hours overdue for radio contact with Hammond. Truly it was quite surprising that the General had not already sent another team through the Stargate.

**A.N:** The High Council has offered to provide you with all the assistance you might need to rescue your team mates.

**J:** And we are real happy about that. Seriously, just great. _But_ I am still going to touch base with my superior, inform him of the situation _and _ask him to send us another team to back us up.

The Colonel's tone left little to no room for arguing and the Counselor simply nodded in acceptance. The little group closed in on the table while they studied the rudimentary plans together.

**Ja:** Finding the entrance to the tunnels is one thing, Jack, but how do you plan to find Sam and Daniel?

The smile that stretched the Colonel's thin lips was both innocent and mischievous.

**J: **Oh I think I've got that part covered.

**Half an hour later, in the City's old districts: **

Once more, O'Neill felt his shoulder about to pop out of it's socket and had to repeat to himself with much conviction that this was most likely the best possible solution... while not really being his most rational decision of the day! On the other end of the rudimentary leash. Gus kept on pulling, the collar around his neck making him nervous and disoriented. Their group was formed of SG-3 as well as a dozen of Centaurian military and was already way too big in Jack's opinion. He was hoping to go unnoticed to the fanatics and the size of their rescue team wasn't going to help with that particular goal. And that was without counting the young Sheraz who was doing his best to escape O'Neill's grip.

The old temple was almost out of the City. Not too far, they could notice the forest stretching out as far as the eye could see, it had even started to invade this part of the City where there was twice as more trees. Wild looking ones too. This old district had been deserted a long time ago by the City's inhabitant who preferred the comfort of the high tech buildings shooting for the sky. Only a few eccentrics still lived that far out in the small houses built of large red brick-looking blocks and Jack could only hope that none of them would report the strange parade they had seen in the streets in the middle of the night. At least not until morning, and not until Daniel and Sam were out of Pass Tram-y's hands.

The temple's doors were stuck together by years spent unused and Jack was more than happy to let the Centaurians silently take care of the cutting of an opening for them all. Always better than C4. One by one, the soldiers stepped in the temple, Earthlings and Centaurians mingled and ready to take down whatever welcoming committee was waiting for them. Jack brought up the rear, mostly because no one seemed to want to spend too much time near Gus. Before anyone could make a move, Teal'c had used his Zat on the two guards standing by the tunnel's entrance.

**J: **Nice shot, T.

Jack looked at the rather large opening and noticed that small spheres of light floating every few feet, lighting up the way for them. Maybe it would be easier than they expected after all.

**J:** Reynolds, you guard the entrance and watch our six. If we could avoid getting surrounded it'd be just swell.

The Colonel nodded, deploying his team around the tunnel's entrance. Reynolds - and the rest of SG-3 too - seemed to have the hardest time not staring at the trio that had come to welcome them at the 'Gate. Between Teal'c long hair (now lifted in an expert bun that made him look like a samurai) and Gus (that Jack insisted on treating like a puppy) ... well that was enough to startle someone, even someone working at the SGC! Thankfully they were all professionals and Reynolds had quickly refocused on his part in the mission. With his free hand, Jacob rummaged in the messenger back hanging against his hip before handing out an SGC issued jacket to Jack.

It was the moment of truth and the Colonel made sure to not show any hesitation, feeling the looks weighing on him when he offered Sam's jacket to Gus's jittery nose. It took a moment for the disoriented Sheraz to even understood what was asked of him. If they were to believe Tsun, one of the reasons why Centauris' inhabitants were so "careful" (Jack though that "chicken" would have probably be a better description) around Sherazs was that they were amazingly clever and organized, making them a potential threat at all times. Finally, Gus sniffed at the jacket and seemed intrigued, both by the scent and the fact that Jack kept on shoving it under his nose. With a low meow, he raised his yellow eyes toward the human holding his leash, curious.

"_J: Well it's now or never..."_

**J:** K... Hmm... Go get them?

He gave the leash some slack and stepped in the corridor. After a slight hesitation, Gus followed and Jack got him to smell the jacket again. This time he gently nudge the Sheraz, motioning for him to take the lead of the small caravan of men. The beast hesitated before sniffing the air around them. Only a few minutes had passed before O'Neill found himself out of breath, doing his best to keep up with Gus and keep his arm attached to the rest of his body. Maybe he should have let Teal'c hold on to the leash...

**At Sam and Daniel's:**

**P.T:** It appears that your friends as well as the High Council has no interest in saving your lives. Perhaps they need a little more motivation?

Pass Tram-y made the sharp knife in his hand dance a little. He kept turning it slowly in his palm, his emotionless eyes traveling between the blade and the two hostages. Sam and Daniel had both known better days when their faces had now shown it's present paleness. Sam's forehead was prickled with delicate pearls of cold sweat and Daniel's features seemed frozen in a constant state of pain. His breathing was laborious at best. However the arrival of their torturer had given them the necessary strength to hide it all... almost.

**P.T: **Surely you do not need all of your ten fingers in your respective occupations?

**D:** (raising a thoughtful eyebrow) Sam probably wouldn't mind keeping her index.

**S: **(nodding in agreement) If only to be able to Zat you once the rest of our team gets us out of here.

Pass Tram-y did not seem to find their exchange amusing... not a bit. He stepped in the duo's direction slowly. Sitting with their backs to the wall, Sam and Daniel did their best to look nonchalant. Thankfully they'd been familiar with Jack's work as Intergalactic Pain in the Ass, the kind that had always strongly annoyed whoever had the "luck" of capturing him. Truthfully it was a wonder that the Goa'uld still even tried to get their hands on SG-1 while knowing they'd have to put up with the Colonel. As for Daniel he had even managed to perfect an eyebrow wiggle both innocent and surprised when he noticed their captor's annoyance. Just that was worth the pain pulsing through his features at every word. Near her friend, Sam chuckled softly. Pass Tram-y opened his mouth to speak but Daniel quickly interrupter with a professorial tone.

**D:** Usually this is the time when you say something like " You will pay for yout insolence" or "Kneel before your God". If you want to hang out with Goa'uld you've got to get familiar with their catch phrases.

Daniel saw the hit come, giving him enough time to roll his head and diminish the impact a little. Before their fruitful conversation could go any further, a man stepped in the little cell.

**Soldier:** Sir. The tunnels are under attack from a small armed group made of Earthlings and Centaurian troops.

**P.T:** How many?

**Soldier:** It's hard to say, Sir. Reports kind of contradict each other severely. But all mention the presence of a Sheraz by the side of their leader.

The soldier threw a look heavy with disgust at Daniel and Sam while they simply did their best to look innocent and not too jovial. The rescue was on it's way. Finally. Their time in the underground prison seemed to have lasted forever. Sam felt Daniel's hand brush against hers and she smiled despite the fever making her shiver. Pass Tram-y turned to face the soldier with what could only be revulsion.

**P.T**: A Sheraz? In the tunnels? Your men are just a bunch of cowards scared of their own shadows. No Sheraz is in league with the Earthlings and we are three times more than them. Soon the Shield will fall and Aras will be among us once more. He shall lead us to victory!

It was short of a miracle if Daniel and Sam managed to retrain from mentioning how often they had heard that kind of speech ... and that the result was usually more or less the same. The "Gods" only thought of saving their own pelts while running away and SG-1 always got back home "unharmed".

**P.T: **Make sure the team working on the Shield doesn't let that little set back distract them. The hour is upon us. (he turned his attention to Daniel and Sam) As for me, I am going to take care of your dear Colonel.

**D:** Tell him to take his time.

Snorting with irritation, Pass Tram-y left the room. Obviously, the man had no sense of humor. A trait they found a little too often in the pig headed enemies that regularly decided to mess with SG-1. The two captives slumped back against the wall, drained of energy after the conversation. It cost them both to look in far better shape than they actually were. Sighing, Daniel turned a look full of hope toward Sam.

**D:** Poor guy... He doesn't know what he's in for.

**S:** Daniel... Don't be so sure of yourself. After all the Colonel is in enemy territory...

The archeologist shrugged the comment off, regretting it immediately when a fit of coughing tore through his lungs. Sam could only watch with pity. Finally, after wiping off the corner of his mouth with what was left of his shirt's sleeve, Daniel smiled.

**D:** Like that ever stopped him before.

"_S: True..."_

**Some place else: **

A hooded shadow sneaked through the doorway. The guards had been easily neutralized. It seemed like the best soldiers had been assigned to the raid in the tunnels or to the protection of members of the High Council as well as their families'. Soundlessly, the shadow moved toward the center of the room, the blue light dancing on it's long white coat. Everything was surprisingly quiet, considering the pitched battle most likely ongoing right above their feet. No hesitation appeared to slow the shadow's decided steps leading to the artifact in the center of the room. With delicate and feminine fingers, a hand brushed against the base that was already lit up. Traces of energy blasts had left burns that no one had bothered to try to erase, memory of the firefight between SG-1 and the Children of Aras.

Through the panel stayed open at the foot of the pedestal, one could easily realize that the whole system had been more patched up than repaired. Without even caring to look around in case it was to be seen, the shadow knelt before the artifact in a praying stance. Two graceful hands rose to push back the white hood covering Weyr Do's thick brown curls. An enchanted smile brushed her lips, contrasting violently with the way she started to methodically destroy all of Carter's work, pulling wires, dislodging crystals. The Dome's blue light flickered a few times before dying completely. The young Centaurian raised her face to the sky.

**W.D:** Your children awaits you, Aras.

**In the tunnels: **

**J: **Teal'c, Jacob! Whenever you feel like it, really! It's not like there's fire to the lake or anything!

Jack had been cornered behind one of the rudimentary barricades the enemy had built all over the tunnels. He had nothing the shooter at the last second, it had taken the strength of both arms to pull Gus to cover and keep him there. From his small shelter he could easily see Jacob and Teal'c attempting to take down the man who rained one deadly shot after another all around them. One of those came so close that O'Neill would have sworn he'd smell the very particular scent of burnt hair. His own.

**J:** Like... now!

The first exchange with the "sniper" had unfortunately taken out most of the lighting spheres, which didn't really help the situation. With a deep frown, Jacob Zatted at will.

**Ja:** Maybe if you shut it for a second we'd be able to focus!

**J:** Oy! It's not you he's trying to change into a strainer!

**Ja: **Oh yeah? Could've fooled me!

In the end Teal'c had been the one taking care of that particular nuisance and the little group sighed collectively in relief as they came out of cover. Well at least now the fanatiques knew they were coming.

**J: **I knew I could count on you, T! (quick glance at Jacob) Hey, don't get me wrong it's not that I don't trust your... people or anything but usually they're more often the ones that get me in trouble than the ones getting my ass out of the fire!

Jacob didn't even bother pointing out that he was the only Tok'ra in attendance today.

**Ja: **I must have dreamt the time when a symbiot saved your life and not just your derriere, Jack.

**J: **Oh yeah! And look where that got me: a delightful face to face with Baal! Thanks.

Jacob was about to reply when the ground shook under their feet. Gus whined and hid his nose in O'Neill's back. Silence fell, heavy like naquadah, before being broken by a muffled rumble followed by another shake.

**T: **O'Neill. This sounds like bombs from an Alkesh.

No one bothered to ask how the Jaffa knew.

**Ja: **That's impossible. Pozis cannot go through the Shield.

A more violent shake, followed by the faraway echo of an explosion darkened Jack's expression.

**J: **Apparently no one bothered to give _him_ the rules of the game.

* * *

**Will Reynolds have the guts to ask Teal'c for his hairdresser's address? How long will it take before Jack and Daniel start bickering after the big reunion? After this adventure will every one will be disgusted from pastrami for the rest of their lives?**

**All this you will (maybe) discover in the next chapter!**

**PS: Reviews please?!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I have to say I did not expect this story to be this long... But I'm enjoying the ride and I hope you do too! Feel free to tell me all about it (wink wink nudge nudge). **

**Again, thank you all for reading.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

The group of soldiers stood in the middle of the corridor, listening seconds ticking by at the sound of the bombs falling on the City right above their heads. Behind his emotionless mask of soldier, Jack couldn't help but feel guilt picking at him. Every innocent victim was his responsibility. His team was the reason why the shield had been attacked at first, and damaged. Looking around, he noticed that the Centaurian soldiers had been staring at him with unhidden intensity. Were they blaming him for the danger in which he'd put their families in? Could he really ask of them to stay here while their city was under Pozis' troops attack?

**Ja:** Jack...

They had to keep on moving, use the Jaffas' well timed distraction to their advantage even if it meant continuing on without their new allies. O'Neill nodded before turning to the rest of the group, still feeling Gus' nose buried in his back.

**J: **No one will judge you if you decide to turn around and head back to help your families.

The Centaurians exchanged a few sideway glances before one of them took a few steps forward. O'Neill guessed he had to be the highest ranking officer.

**Soldier: **Every building has it's own force field... in case of an attack from another country under the Dome, or for a possible natural cataclysm. Our families are as safe as can be, and so is the High Council. Your friends on the other hand, will not have that kind of luck.

It was logical that a civilisation this far advanced would have thought of protecting its buildings, but Jack still felt touched by the soldiers' reaction. Already, they were gathering in a tight knot around the "Earthlings", waiting for new instructions. Jack and Teal'c glanced at each other and the Jaffa nodded imperceptibly. The chances for their mission to succeed were far better with the Centaurians by their sides.

Once more, Gus had to be convinced to get back on Sam's trail, and that took them a good ten minutes. The thick blue fur covering the young Sheraz' legs seemed to shake with every explosion above them. The simple fact of being underground was surreal for the poor animal used to the open skies of the forest. Doing his best to hide his anxiety, Jack petted Gus, speaking with the softest voice he could muster until the animal started tasting the air around them once more. It was the signal the team had been waiting for to get back in formation. O'Neill was obviously at the head of the caravan, with Jacob and Teal'c on his flanks. As silently as possible - although with the ruckus going on above them they really didn't need to tiptoe - they headed down the dark corridor.

Gus had stopped pulling on the leash now that he'd slowly gotten used to it. Jack still had a free hand to keep hold of his Zat, and he was grateful for that. He'd passed Sam's jacket at his belt. It wasn't really comfortable but this way Gus could easily keep the scent he was meant to track at nose's reach. The corridors all looked alike, exception made of the occasional mural or inscription that none of them could - or was interested to - read. On the other hand, Jack could perfectly picture Daniel's reaction. With a bit of luck, the archaeologist would wait to get out of the mess he'd gotten himself into before asking for a couple weeks or so to explore the underground system of tunnels, dragging the rest of SG-1 with him.

As the group allowed Gus to guide them down the soft slope of a new corridor, Jack could have sworn he'd heard footsteps ahead. Not willing to repeat the little ambush from earlier, O'Neill raised a hand and closed his fist. On both sides of him, he felt Jacob and Teal'c freeze and drop a knee to the floor. He hoped the Centaurians would simply follow their lead. Even though the spheres of light had not been damaged in this part of the tunnels, they barely lit up the way. Jack squinted, trying to assess what was lying ahead. The footsteps (if they'd even existed in the first place) had stopped. The Colonel was starting to wonder if he didn't make them up. How long had it been since the last time he'd slept? Even the night before knowing that Sam and Daniel had been kidnapped, he had barely closed an eye, too busy that he was imagining what his younger teammates might have been up to on their "date".

Giving himself one more minute to analyze the sounds coming from the apparently deserted corridor, Jack took advantage of the allotted time to relax his sore muscles. With the stress of this whole mess, he could feel himself growing white hair! Even though he often complained about all those boring missions he'd usually spent sitting on a rock keeping watch while Daniel and Sam tinkered with a pile of rocks or some doohickey, doing their best to ignore their Colonel's little comments while they worked; he would have given a lot for one of those missions right about now!

Finally, when he was relatively sure that nothing or no one was waiting for them in the shadows spreading ahead, Jack motioned for the rest of the group to get on with their rather slow progression, once more guided by Gus. A few feet later, it was Jacob's turn to put them all to a halt.

**Ja: **Jack.

He was standing in front of a wall covered with inscriptions. Jack felt a wave of annoyance wash over him. How was it that they were all obsessed with what some guy had written on a wall some millenias ago? And what if it was just some kind of graffiti? The idea brought an unexpected smirk on Jack's face as he decided he would have to share his theory with Daniel later. Just to bug him.

**J:** (holding back a sigh, his eyes still turned toward the corridor ahead of them) Jacob?

Without noticing it, he had used his "special Daniel" tone. It was a mix of impatience and teasing, sprinkled with a hint of innocence. He knew perfectly well that this kind of answer would always make the archeologist roll his eyes, make Carter smile and have Teal'c eyes glow with a stoic amusement. Jacob raised an eyebrow but refrained from commenting.

**Ja:** These inscriptions are written in the same dialect than in the book the Supreme Counselor showed us.

Seeing that Jack was about to throw one of his usual pique at him, Jacob cut him off.

**Ja: **I think there's a room behind that wall. Maybe a lab of some sorts...

**J: **(turning toward Jacob) Maybe? Jacob, I thought neither you or Teal'c could read that dialect?

**Ja: **Selmac's recognized a couple words.

**J: **By any chance, would Selmac' have seen the words "super canon" or "weapon that will kick some bad guys' ass" on there?

Jacob didn't even bother answering and frowned at O'Neill. He understood too well the man's impatience regarding the rescuing of the rest of his team but sometimes the Tok'ra seriously wondered how the members of SG-1 stopped themselves from slapping their Colonel silly in moments like this. Interpreting his silence as a "no", Jack nodded and got his focus back on their goal.

**J:** That's what I thought.

**T: **This is not the first reference to a hidden room that we have encountered.

**J:** And you're telling me that now?

**T:** Isn't our mission's prime objective to rescue Doctor Jackson and Major Carter?

This time it was Jack's turn to stay silent and simply offered a shrug at the man's answer. The Jaffa was right, as it was often the case. It didn't matter if this place was stuffed with treasure rooms or labs in all shapes and sizes. Before anything else, they were here to find the rest of their team. Hopefully before the Jaffas started pouring in the tunnels... or before the fanatics noticed them.

**J:** Move out.

**In the City:**

Gathered in the High Council's chambers, its members more or less patiently waited for something to happen. The force fields covering the great majority of the City's building seemed to have no problem holding up but the Jaffa troops didn't seem about to give up. The conversation had been agitated, to say the least, between the Council members. Weyr Do's treason was a touchy topic that had left them all with a touch of paranoia. If one of them had been secretly among the ranks of the fanatics, then what was to say they could trust each other? It wasn't a party kind-of-mood and the Counselors seemed to keep a fair physical distance between them. At the end of the long white table was throning Abn Normaal, just as silent as her companions. However, her thoughts had turned toward the expedition she knew to take place somewhere under the City. Had they managed to rescue their teammates? And perhaps they would have managed to apprehend Pass Tram-y in the process? The old Counselor couldn't dare to hope but as she looked through the window, where the motherships rained devastation on whatever was not protected by a force field, she could not stop herself from wondering if those "Earthlings" would be able to help them fight this enemy they knew nothing of.

Weyr Do had been arrested and imprisoned. She had shown no resistance, quite the opposite. It was with a smile on her lips that she had allowed the soldiers to drag her away before locking her up securely. Abn Normaal shivered slightly at the memory of the euphory she had seen in their prisoner. She had ignored every one of their questions, contenting herself with praises and songs to Aras' glory. Couldn't she see that if Aras had indeed returned to his Children's side, the City's destruction made little to no sense? The fervor Abn Normaal had seen burning in the eyes of the young woman had told her everything she needed to know. The fanaticism of Aras' Children had carried them out of reason's reach. In their eyes, Aras was punishing those who had dared stopped believing in him.

With a sigh, the Supreme Counselor turned her chair toward the windows. The fanatics had organised their attack all too well. All the defensive military posts that had not simply been silently converted long ago had been attacked, leaving the City without means of defense or almost. Two or the thirteen great canons - which had not been used since the last Great war, a few hundred years back - had stayed loyal to the Council. Right this second, the soldiers posted there were fighting claws and nails to safekeep what could really end up being the City's last hope to push back Pozis' invasion. Abn Normaal had no illusions though, not after hearing the dreadful stories SG-1 had to tell about the Goa'ulds. Pozis would not stop to this City. Once he would have set up a foothold his troops would advance onto the next town and the next one after that... if he hadn't already started the process. The Counselor could only hope that they would try some of their invasion on foot, if only to give her the pleasure of seeing the Jaffas face the hordes of Sheraz living North of the City.

For now the Council had nothing else to do but wait more or less patiently for the situation to evolve for the best, putting their trust in the Centaurian soldier and their superiors until they regained control of the City.

**At Sam and Daniel's:**

The two hostages had their eyes riveted to the ceiling above them. Shakes and detonations were raining a thin layer of dust on them. While not exactly knowing what was going on on the surface, it remained hard to believe that the tremors shaking their cell slightly were a good sign. Sam restrained from asking Daniel if he thought the tunnels strong enough to endure the abuse. Even without being an expert when it came to architecture, her experience as an engineer screamed that the faster they got out of there, the better.

**D:** Wouldn't it be the cherry on top of the cake that's been our "date" so far, to die in a cave in?

**S:** Well... mostly for you. Colonel O'Neill would have the hardest time not pointing out the irony in that at our... "burial".

The word play made Daniel smile as much at it made him whistle between his teeth clenched in pain. When he was finally able to speak again, the archaeologist sighed, his eyes leaving the ceiling.

**D:** (sounding both amused and nostalgic) Ah, Jack... Is it me or does he make it look much more easier to simply ignore the pain and just go on with driving our kidnappers insane as fast as possible?

Sam smiled in kind, closing her eyes a second. Thinking about Jack had helped her all along, even though she couldn't quite share that particular fact with Daniel.

**S:** I think we just lack training at it, is all.

**D: **Next time we flip a coin to pick who gets to tease the guards.

They kept silent until Sam whispered with a tired little laugh.

**S:** Can't wait to see Teal'c try.

There wasn't anything else for them to do than wait and knock on wood. Their guard had not been stupid to the point of staying in the cell with them. And even if he had been at their mercy, Sam and Daniel seriously doubted they could have overpowered him. Not when just sitting with their back against the wall was difficult.

**In the tunnels:**

With every step taken in the dark corridors without being under attack, Jack had gradually found himself on edge. His every instincts told him that there were plenty of fanatics to come around down here... so where the hell were they all? A whole hour had passed since the groupe had stepped in the labyrinth of tunnels but nothing had happened since their little skirmish with the sniper, about twenty minutes ago. Gus seemed sure of himself regarding the track to follow and Jack could only hope that they weren't going in circles. The corridor in which the Sheraz had taken them appeared to be partially collapsed (probably thanks to the bombings) and the Colonel forced himself to ignore the possibility that the tremors caused by the bombs could have just as well buried Sam and Daniel alive before they could make it to them.

There was just a small passage leading to the other side of the cave in and Jack made his way toward the opening with apprehension. If he had been the guy guarding the place, he would have placed himself right after the cave in and taken down his enemy one by one as they went through. But Gus was now pulling on the leash with enthusiasm and Jack was only too aware that time was playing against them. There was no way to find a detour or risk for the Sheraz to lose track of Carter's scent.

Jack put the Zat back in it's holster, snug against his thigh and started climbing the pile of rocks rapidly, being careful to not slip or aggravate the fragile balance that had kept the place from totally collapsing in the first place. After throwing a quick glance on the other side and deciding that there was no apparent danger, Jack gave some slack to Gus' leash to allow him to go through. The Sheraz' steps were hesitant at first but the leap that would ultimately bring him to the other side held the grace of a jungle predator. Just when Jack had been about to throw his leg in the opening, Gus not exactly being of a great help through that particular part of the process, a dreary sound echoed in the tunnel. Only the angst carried all the way to them gave the "voice" human-like properties. O'Neill froze, his torso already half way through the opening.

It took the military man all his strength to stand his ground and not fall backward when Gus had thrown himself at him in an attempt to get back on the other side, headbudding him in the process.

**J:** What the... Gus, what's going on?

But the Sheraz easily ignored the hands buried in his thick blue fur that tried to keep him where he was. Gus gave out a couple of puppy yaps followed by a low purr-like sound, his short tail wagging around frantically. The sounds seemed to have carried away for only a couple of seconds had passed before another howl echoed in the dark, rising the hair on O'Neill's neck. With renewed effort, he managed to push Gus back and did his best to follow and drag him at the bottom of the little slope.

**J: **Teal'c... little help here?

The Jaffa was by his side a few seconds later and did not seem to hesitate the slightest before sliding his arms under the Sheraz, lifting him up all together before carrying him the rest of the way. It was quite the sight! The Jaffa's muscles tensed up with effort and he had almost disappeared behind the mass of blue fur. Jack suspected that his friend had not expected for Gus to be that heavy. Nevertheless they made it safe and sound at the bottom of the small slope. Seeing the rest of the group following them through the opening, it was easy to read the panic painted on the Centaurians' faces as they rushed to join them.

**J: **What's going on?

**Soldier:** Colonel, it's the Sheraz. And those are no pups. They must have caught the scent of your... Gus when we were near the forest. Colonel... if we let them catch up with us...

The man's face ashened at the idea. It wasn't time to doubt his words and O'Neill dropped the leash he was still holding, counting on Teal'c to keep the Sheraz with the rest of the group before climbing the pile of rocks once more. During his fast ascension he rummaged through his pockets, grabbed some C4, stabbed a detonator in it and pushed the whole thing in between two pieces of rock.

**J:** Keep moving!

Teal'c had already started to move away, his burden barely slowing him down while he encouraged the Centaurians to follow his lead. If he knew O'Neill well, and he did, the man was about to blow something up.

Without taking time to look back at the opening, Jack started to run. He could hear the growls getting closer, coming hand in hand with the intimidating sound of large paws beating the ground. In Teal'c arms, the Colonel noticed Gus squirming around, trying to set himself free. Thankfully for them, the Jaffa seemed too strong for him. Jack would later wonder if the Sheraz had not simply been careful not to wound one of his new friends.

**J: **Fire in the hole!

Even though he was far from safety himself, he pressed the trigger, hoping that he was not about to have the whole place collapse on them. The short blow of the explosion sent him flying and Jack felt his face painfully scrape the floor. The impact left him a little disoriented, his ears buzzing nastily. A groan escaped the Colonel's lips when someone carefully rolled him on his back. Jacob was leaning down on him, looking worried. His lips were moving but his voice was drowned by the high pitch sound tickling O'Neill's eardrums.

With his pinky, he tried to "clean out" his ear.

**J: **What?

Jacob sighed with relief. Teal'c stood behind him, looking anxious and puzzled as to what to do with the animal still imprisoned in his embrace. Gus was whining softly, asking to be put down. It was hard to tell if the animal had been scared by the explosion or was simply worried about O'Neill.

**Ja: **You could have buried us all alive, Jack!

Grabbing the man's forearm, Jacob helped him back on his feet. Jack's face was covered with dust and a nasty scratch ran along his left cheekbone. The Colonel dusted off his uniform by reflex before wiggling his pinky in his ear once more. His eyes met Jacob's.

**J: **What?!

**Ja:** Oh for the love of God...

**T:** O'Neill.

The Jaffa had stepped closer with his load.

**T:** It would seem that Gus would like to make sure of your good health. Would like for me to set him back down?

With a hand motion, Jack approved the idea and caught the leash. As soon as he'd touched the ground, Gus threw himself at him, his front paws easily reaching the Colonel's shoulders before he started - in his own way - to clean his face.

**J:** Oy, easy little fellah'!

After quickly reassuring the young Sheraz, O'Neill turned to the tunnel behind him. He had just cut their retreat. The idea of having a horde of Sheraz on their six wasn't too reassuring either. Between the bunch of wild beasts, the psychotic fanatics, the good old Jaffa troops and the "usual" rescue of some SG-1 members, Jack started to wonder if this time they didn't bite more than they could chew! Once more, he had Gus sniff the jacket and the team moved on.

As it was often the case during SG-1's missions, nothing was going according to plan. If they had a plan A it was bound to fail, and their plan B were not always a hoot either. After all these years, O'Neill had secretly decided that they did their best work when all they had left to save themselves from impending doom was improvisation.

Their actual mission seemed to follow the same set of rules. While Jack had gradually come to the conclusion that the fanatics must have left the shop, the first blast grazed his shoulder. They'd barely had the time to catch a breather since the cave in fiasco! Thankfully, despite their bad luck, the group had been ambushed in a section of the tunnels with a fairly pitiful looking barricade behind which they all quickly took refuge.

This time around, Jack tied up Gus' leash to the barricade before taking position and returning fire. The fanatics were well protected too and seemed to have been waiting for them here all along. A gush of hope washed over Jack. Did it mean that Daniel and Sam were nearby? A thick, acrid smoke had risen in the tunnel, result of their firefight. Jack had managed to hit two of the fanatics with his Zat when a booming voice called for a cease fire. After a second, and noticing that the enemy had stopped shooting, the Colonel called for his side to do the same. Silence fell on the small battlefield, only to be disturbed by the faraway bombing and Gus' miserable whining. The Sheraz had balled up against the barricade and Jack felt a pang of guilt. He'd thought getting him out of the forest had been the best solution at the time. After all, he'd seem lost and vulnerable... and in the end his nose was what had (hopefully) brought them to Carter and Daniel. Jack patted the animal's head gently, letting him the palm of his hand before directing his attention back at the enemy.

**P.T: **Colonel O'Neill I presume?

Jack felt his muscles tense at the sound of that voice he could have recognised anywhere. He'd never met the man but the countless hours spent watching the video where he'd been torturing his friend had branded that particular voice deep in his brain. He answered without leaving the protection of the barricade.

**J:** Yes, with two "l"s. Let me guess... Salami?

A snort coming from his right surprised him. Although he held his "cease fire" position, the former Air Force General Jacob Carter had a slightly crazed grin on his lips. He didn't look amused _per se_, but he almost looked satisfied. As if he'd been quite happy they'd manage to put their hands on the man that had tortured his daughter. Jack didn't like the dangerous shadows darkening the Tok'ra's eyes... while being oblivious to the fact that his own brown eyes had taken the same threatening shade. Nearby, Teal'c had also noticed the changes in his companions but in his world vengeance was a question of honor and their réactions did not surprise him the least. He felt just as inclined to snap Pass Tram-y neck with his bare hands. Silence only lasted a few seconds during which Jack could only curse the fact that his adversary would sadly not get his insult... cultural shock, Daniel would have said.

**P.T: **My name is Pass Tram-y...

**J:** (whispering loud enough for his two friends to hear, clicking his tongue in disappointment) Ah... so close!

**P.T:** I believe it is time for you to retreat, Colonel. Return to your planet while you can. Aras is among us once more and will punish those who do not believe.

**J: **Oh yeah? Well, should be a nice surprise for you upstairs then! But heh, seems like it's pretty pointless for me to try to convince you that you've just made the biggest mistake of your life. So here's what we're going to do: I'm going to get back the rest of my team and if after that you're still alive you can go say "Hi" to your God.

He wasn't usually one for speeches but speaking was all he could do stop his murderous impulses. A booming laughter that would have made Disney villains blush echoed in the corridor. With eyes full of barely contained fever, Jacob looked up at Jack. The Colonel rolled his eyes with obvious disappointment.

**J: **They always laugh... until T kicks their asses.

The Jaffa nodded and Jack could have sworn he'd seen him smile.

**T: **Indeed.

**P.T**: Oh but I believe this will not be possible. See, we've already taken care of your teammates' corpses. The female cried quite a lot and called out your name in her last moments. It was pitifully pathetic.

Despite the obvious lack of subtlety deployed to get him to react impulsively, putting them all in danger, Jack felt the blood leave his face. What would they really find at the end of the trail Gus had been following? He steeled himself into focus. This was not the time to get distracted by this kind of cheap tactic. A part of him, that he dared not share with anyone, insisted on believing that if something had really happened to Carter he would just... know. Even after admonishing himself for letting his mind wander, Jack could simply not help the mental pictures of Sam in tear from breaking his heart. And Daniel... the archaeologist had a "gift" when it came to escaping the Reaper's terminal grip, but that didn't mean that Jack had forgotten the heart-wrecking pain of losing his best friend (over and over it seemed sometimes). A sound that was started to be familiar made the air around them vibrate with intensity, covering the sound of the bombs momentarily and pulling the Colonel out of his macabre daydreaming. Jack and Teal'c exchanged a glance. The Sheraz seemed to have found a detour in the labyrinth. There was no time left for debates.

**J:** Hey, Pastrami! You hear that? It'd my little army of Sheraz that's about to circle onto your sorry asses in a minute or two. Think your pal' Aras protects you? Personally I like my furballs full of sharp teeth better.

A small bead of sweat trickled on Jack's temple. His face, tensed with the intensity of his thoughts, violently contrasted with his detached tone. With their retreat cut, the only way out was bluffing. Behind the barricade, the rescue team waited anxiously... mostly the Centaurians. The idea of facing God only knew how many Sheraz didn't seem to enchant them. Jack risked a peek at the enemy. At first fairly still, a few fanatics started glancing nervously around and behind them. All of a sudden, one of them broke the ranks only to find his run cut short by the energy blast hitting him square between the shoulderblades, killing him instantly. Pass Tram-y lowered his weapon, ignoring the corpse laying a few feet from him, a light column of smoke rising from it's back.

**P.T:** Do not let fear guide your steps! Aras will give us strength to vanquish the enemy!

And as to demonstrate his lack of fear and the truth behind his words full of religious zeal, Pass Tram-y took two steps forward, exposing himself completely before starting to shoot at the enemy's barricade. It wasn't long before the hostilities resumed in kind. Despite his big speeches, Pass Tram-y had quickly retreated to the safety of his barricade. Surely he could hardly hope being able to lead his people if he'd let the "Earthlings" kill him down here? While shooting at the enemy, he kept an eye on his men. They all seemed decided to beat their opponent or to die trying. Behind them, the disturbing clicking sound of claws scratching the dusty floors of the corridors was growing louder by the second. Not wanting to believe the improbable possibility that Colonel O'Neill had indeed managed to train an army of Sheraz in such a short time, Pass Tram-y had quickly drawn the conclusion that some kind of subterfuge was at work here... and apparently so did his men.

When the first scream of terror reached his ears, the Children of Aras' leader spun around just in time to see the head of the man standing by him detach itself neatly from the rest of his body, spraying him with a thick jet of dark blood. Falling backward, Pass Tram-y used hands and feet to put as much distance as possible between him and the gigantic beast that had barely missed him. Sharp claws dug the dirt where his foot had been moments before and were only a small part of the Sheraz leading the horde. Ignoring the man it'd just killed, the creature raised its long nose in the air and meowed sadly.

Deciding that it was now or never, Pass Tram-y rolled over on his belly and crawled out of the battlefield area as fast as possible, leaving his men behind, easy preys for the Sheraz.

On his side of the corridor, O'Neill and the rest of the rescue team had seen the attack coming. The Sheraz had jumped out of the shadows like the devil out of a box, slashing their way through the armed forces of the Children of Aras. O'Neill had been quite on ordering that they held their fire. Their enemy was far too busy by the thread that close it's jaws on them to be a menace and Jack wasn't sure that shooting at the wild animals was the best course of action. Standing up slowly (and doing his best to tune off the screams of terror and pain coming from the other side of the corridor), Jack squinted his eyes to better analyze the situation. To his surprise, the Sheraz didn't seem interested in eating their enemy after neutralizing them. For the most part they settled with severely wounding their opponents, methodically "cleaning" the area where the tight ranks of the Children of Aras had stood moments earlier. Tsun had not lied about the size of adult Sheraz. Some of them had to keep their heads down as to not bang them on the low ceiling.

The animal attack had been conducted with a speed and organization that sent shivers down Jack's spine. When the Sheraz finally slowed down a moment, their yellow eyes fixed on the small group of humans, the Colonel sincerely started to regret leaving his P90 topside. With a feline grâce, one of the creatures took a few steps in the corridor. It's long blue fur would have been worth marvelling over if it hadn't been covered with specks of the fanatics' dark blood. Behind the barricade, tension went up a notch.

After all these years at the SGC, facing such an animal was a first for both Jack and Teal' Jaffa could not help but picturing himself riding the Sheraz into battle, his staff held high above his head while shouted a low warcry at his imaginary enemies. Jack on the other hand was seriously starting to rethink his plans of making Gus SG-1's new mascot.

An excited yelping brought the two men back to Centaurus just in time to see that Gus had finally managed to somehow free his leash from where Jack had tied it up. It was only thanks to their sharp reflexes that they managed to stop the animal. As the young Sheraz tried to sneak between them to go meet his clan, Jack and Teal'c tackled him from each side... not exactly knowing why, at that point, they wanted to keep the pup on this side of the corridor.

Seeing Gus' capture, the other Sheraz growled with intensity, their long teeth glistening an unspoken threat as they slowly made their way to the little group.

* * *

**Will Daniel and Sam be rescued before they die of boredom? Could one hope for the next bad guy to have a sense of humor? Has Jack missed the last episode of the Simpsons? **

**All this would you will (maybe) discover in the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait on this chapter but life has a way of sneaking up on you at times! Thanks for your patience while waiting for this and welcome to the couple of new readers who are now following this adventure! **

**Enjoy and feel free to review!**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_As the young Sheraz tried to sneak between them to go meet his clan, Jack and Teal'c tackled him from each side... not exactly knowing why, at that point, they wanted to keep the pup on this side of the corridor._

_Seeing Gus' capture, the other Sheraz growled with intensity, their long teeth glistening an unspoken threat as they slowly made their way to the little group._

The horde's progress was slow, threatening and inevitable. Usually, in moments like this, Jack could always count on Daniel's worried voice to urge him to take a decision and fast. It had almost become a habit. Thankfully for them all, today Teal'c had taken over without missing a beat. The Jaffa had raised his staff slightly, ready to aim and fire if necessary, his other arm still tightly wrapped around Gus.

**T: **O'Neill. The Sheraz do not look like they would want sustenance from our palms.

**J:** Eat out of the palm of our hand, T. Though they do look like they're ready to eat our hands all together if you ask me!

He had corrected the Jaffa out of habit but the whole situation ruined the amusement he usually got out of Teal'c's take on Earth proverbs and cliches. Under his arm Gus became agitated and Jack felt guilty once more. He had not planned on using the pup as a hostage but if that was the price to pay for them all to stay alive... As if he understood the situation, Gus looked up at him, his movements quieting down to a stop under the two men's hold. Obediently, the Sheraz laid on the ground, meowing toward Jack at first before turning to Teal'c and finally the other Sheraz. The one that looked like it was leading the horde hesitated at the sound of Gus' meow. His ears rose slightly despite their amazing length in a display of attention. The pup lined up a few barks that quickly drowned in the growling response of the horde. A single "shout" from the leader reduced them to silence. Behind their alpha, the horde stopped - a few Sheraz even sitting down on their back legs - their ears rising with intent.

Jack frowned, puzzled and curious, his head slightly tilted to the side in his own dog-like manner.

"_J: So now what? I kinda feel like I've missed something. Why aren't they attacking? It's not like they hesitated with the bunch of fanatics a few minutes back. Apparently they understand the concept of hostage. Good."_

Interrupting his train of thoughts, Gus' rough tongue left a slimy track of saliva on his cheek.

"_J: Eww..."_

O'Neill refused to take his eyes off the pack but the repeated licks of Gus did not leave him much of a choice. With exasperation, his grabbed the pup's furry "cheeks" with both hands.

**J:** Ok, enough is enough! I'm sorry this is what it came down to but I don't really have a choice here. For now you're the only thing that's keeping us from ending as dog feed. Sorry.

He wasn't usually the kind of man who spoke to animals - unless they spoke back... everything was possible at the SGC - but the Sheraz' eyes contained so many nuances of "human" emotions that he could not help himself. Listening carefully to Jack, Gus looked as if he understood the man's intentions and gently headbutted him on the shoulder before turning his eyes toward the Sheraz' leader and to begin a series of strange sounds. Surprised, Jack threw a side glance at Jacob who had been observing the scene with unhidden intensity. The silent conversation between the two men, mostly carried out through eyebrows lifting, shrugs and nods, only lasted a few seconds. In the end even Teal'c had chimed in the little debate that went something like this:

"_J: Jacob... What's going on?"_

"_Ja: How should I know that, Jack?"_

"J: Well I dunno... How about because you have the memories and knowledge of a 2000 year old Tok'ra in your head? Meh... I miss Daniel and Sam."

"Ja: Hey! Why don't you ask Teal'c?"

"_J: T?"_

"_T: I do not know, O'Neill. I too miss Doctor Jackson and Major Carter."_

Before them, the pack's Alpha sat down in turn, looking barely less threatening as he went on with his own series of weird sounds. Gus tried to rise once again. More out of reflex than anything else really, Jack firmly kept him where he was, making the pup yelp in frustration, a disappointed look in his eyes.

**Ja:** Jack, you should let him rejoin them.

**J:** What? Right now the only reason why we are still alive is that he's standing on _our_ side instead of theirs.

**Ja:** Hmm... Somehow I think they're perfectly able to tear us apart _and_ save their pup without us being able to do a damn about it, Jack.

The idea had crossed the Colonel's mind. In this kind of situation and with walls surrounding them in pretty much every direction, the little group of humans had nowhere to hide and only a miniscule chance of winning a fight against an enemy using "hand to hand" combat. Apparently agreeing with Jacob, Gus rested his left paw on Jack's knee. The pack's leader barked impatiently, flattening the pup's ears with worry. Jacob frowned and lowered his guard slowly before approaching Gus, placing himself right in Jack's line of sight.

**Ja:** I think they're communicating. _And_ before you say anything, no I'm not talking about something similar to the way animals communicate with one another back on Earth. It's definitely more evolved than that... Also Selmac' agrees with me.

Leave it up to Jacob to be a Daniel in a moment like this! And the snake was backing him up. Jack was about to voice his own little opinion on the Tok'ra sparkling new theory when Teal'c removed his arm from around Gus.

**T:** Indeed. I believe Jacob Carter is right, O'Neill. Never have I seen animals so organised in battle. It seems that Gus has asked the rest of the horde to not harm us.

"_J: Come on, Teal'c, not you too!"_

After a quick and slightly hurt look at Teal'c, and despite the groaning, Jack allowed himself a few seconds to think things through. He had to confess that the possibility had also crossed his mind but as a military man it wasn't exactly his first reflex to think that a horde of furry cat-wolves was about to hold some kind of conference... not after seeing them rip themselves a path through the enemy forces. Nope. The "we come in peace, we would like to be friends" speech given out without even considering possible doom was indubitably Daniel's area of expertise. And although the Tok'ra seemed quite able to convince Jack that the Sheraz were a race much more "advanced" than they had thought at first, Jacob lacked the innocent passion and the puppy eyes that the archeologist used to win most of his heated debates with the Colonel.

In the oppressing silence, Jack could feel tension climbing up fast, almost palpable. At least on his side of the corridors. The Sheraz seemed perfectly relaxed. After all they were the ones with the upper hand and didn't really have anything to fear coming from the humans.

"_J: Alright... If I let him go it's a 50/50 kind of deal. Either they eat us or Jacob was right and we managed to get ourselves a bunch of talking animals... And ultimately we'll end up having a good laugh when Daniel tries to learn their language. Hmm..."_

Slowly, Jack straightened up, releasing Gus. Crossing his fingers mentally he knew without even looking that Teal'c and Jacob were going through the same mental preparation in case things went south. Without taking his eyes off the horde, Jack whispered.

**J: **Ok Gaspard. Moment of truth, buddy. I really hope you won't make me regret this. Go.

After a moment of hesitation, the pup stood up and carefully walked away from the group of humans. When it seemed obvious that no one would try to stop him, he galloped the rest of the distance happily before skidding to a stop in front of the Alpha. Respectfully, his ears flattened in a gesture of submission and apology, Gus sat and Jack heard him "speak". The enormous head of the Alpha tilted slightly to the side, his long ears almost touching the floor. Jack could have sworn he'd seen him roll his eyes in the most convincing display of human exasperation.

"_J: This mission is about to win the Palm of Weird."_

Despite his growing fascination for the Sheraz, Jack could barely contain his impatience. Behind the sea of blue fur were waiting Sam and Daniel in God only knew what state. He was more than ready to take on the Sheraz if it meant that he would soon be able to make sure his teammates were well and alive, like his instinct was whispering to him.

The Alpha had just nudged Gus gently, pushing him in the paws of a Sheraz standing right behind him. By the way the pup was welcomed, his "face" thoroughly cleaned with a vigorous tongue, Jack deduced that the Sheraz now playfully pulling on the pup's ear had to be one of his parents. The Alpha had yet to move, observing the humans curiously.

**T: **O'Neill. Should be not resume our search of Major Carter and Daniel Jackson?

**J:** Yeah...

How were they supposed to find them without Gus' nose to lead their steps? Jack couldn't even have guided his team back out of the tunnels if he had wished. A slight wave of panic made his hands shake a little before he could get a grip on himself. Already, Gus was running back in their direction, very comfortable despite the tension floating above the two groups. Intrigued, Jack kept a knee on the ground before realizing that it would put him at the mercy of Gus' enthusiasm. Reaching this conclusion a little too late, he could not stop the Sheraz from slamming into him, throwing him to the ground.

It was almost impossible for the Colonel to protect himself from the affectionate tongue of the young Sheraz, even with both his hands now being free, Gus having disarmed Jack on impact. Nevertheless the obvious love of the pup as well as the relaxed silence of the pack seemed to help the humans relax a little. Even the Centaurians looked amused at the way O'Neill tried his best to escape from under the mountain of blue hair bathing him in drool. About to call out for help, Jack felt the weight on his chest lifted and discovered that Teal'c and Jacob had pulled Gus back. The pup protested weakly but quickly sat down, his tail wagging happily in the dust.

With a relieved sigh, Jack wiped off his face with his sleeve before picking up his Zat and hat. After dusting off his baseball cap he placed it back on his silver hair, ignoring the smile that Jacob barely tried to hide. Standing up, Jack grabbed Carter's jacket still hanging at his belt and met Gus' yellow eyes. Understanding immediately - even though at this point the Colonel was starting to wonder if the Sheraz had not known all along the kind of trail he had been following - the animal stood up and got back to work. Without hesitation he spun around and headed toward the horde, stopping midway to wait for Jack.

**Ja:** I don't think we have a choice.

**J: **Ya think? (he sighed) One way or the other we're not leaving here without Daniel and Carter.

The determination behind the Colonel's words was made of steel and his companions could only approve of it. It was past time to rescue their friends, their family. With careful steps the little group met up with Gus, after what the Sheraz gently guided them until they faced the Alpha. Even Teal'c had to look up to observe the animal that detailed them in silence. Finally, the Sheraz stood up again and took a few steps on the side, almost immediately imitated by the rest of the pack, opening a path for the humans. Despite the many years working for the SGC where he'd had his fair share of impossible missions, suicidal missions or just missions that defied the law of physics as he knew them, Jack had a hard time remembering when he'd last felt his heart beating so hard against his chest, adrenaline pulsing through his veins. Although... watching the videos of Daniel and Sam's torture had not been a walk in the park either!

There was barely enough room to walk two by two between the rows of Sheraz. Jack didn't need to look behind to know that the Centaurians were most likely green with fear. And after "meeting" the Sheraz he understood why! It wasn't surprising that the Centaurians had ceased all incursions (or almost) in their territory. When they had finally stepped out of the forest of blue fur Jack stopped a second. A good number of fanatics were still alive, although wounded more or less badly. He gave the order for one of their medic to stay with them, as well as five of the soldiers. It would severely downsize their expedition but Jack just couldn't do otherwise. If the Centaurians wanted to deal with the situation otherwise once they were out of here, it was their problem. Most of the fanatics were too hurt or too dead to be interrogated or present any kind of threat really. Jack's only regret was that Pass Tram-y's body had yet to be found. He could easily tell that Jacob and Teal'c were both just as disappointed. With a resigned sigh Jack followed Gus. A few feet down the road, at the junction with another corridor, he noticed that the rest of the pack had fallen into step behind them looking quite nonchalant.

"_J: I wonder how well they understand what's going on. What did Gus actually "tell" them?"_

Jack shook his head softly. He really had a strange job at times.

"_J: I bet ya all you want that as soon as Daniel realizes that those guys can talk he's gonna get into a barking contest with Gus. Umph!"_

The Sheraz had stopped abruptly, his nose rummaging the dust at the bottom of a wall. Jack felt a stone fall in the pit of his stomach. It was like getting kicked in the gut. Were they really too late? The wall was a dead end but Gus had already started to dig with his powerful paws, making Jack grow pale. He could already picture himself digging out the lifeless bodies of Sam and Daniel. His self control wavered as the very detailed vision of a puff of blond hair covered in dirt invaded his sleep deprived brain. He felt his knees weaken and for once it had nothing to do with his old injuries. His soldier mask must have slipped a little because Jacob rested a caring hand on his forearm, trying to meet his eyes. Jack got a grip of himself quickly but was already too late. The Tok'ra felt his heart unexpectedly skip a beat at the sight of the emotions displayed in the Colonel's eyes. Never before had he seen Jack lose control like this. But as he stared up at the impassible looks he now sported, Jacob started to doubt his own eyes. Before he could ask Jack if everything was alright, Teal'c had stepped behind them.

**T: **Jacob Carter, Selmac. There is an inscription on the wall.

At his feet, Gus clawed at the ground furiously, whining with impatience. None of the humans seemed to pay him much attention. Jacob kept his eyes on Jack a second before walking to Teal'c and try to decipher the symbols with Selmac's help.

**Ja:** Hmm...

**J: **Hmm what, Jacob?

Jack was _this_ close from throwing himself at the ground before starting to dig with his bare hands. It had become obvious to all that he'd spent his last ounces of patience on a few moments he'd taken to make sure that the wounded fanatics were taken care of. All he had left was anxiety, anger, frustration and impatience. If he didn't find Sam in the next three seconds... Jacob's military instinct made him grind his teeth. Jack's aura screamed danger. He could almost see the man's blood boiling. Feeling that any answer considered like frivolous or boring would most likely cost them all dearly, Jacob barely hesitated before brushing the tip of his index on one of the symbols. Immediately the stone shifted in a grumble as a passage opened before them revealing Sam and Daniel's cell.

**In the tunnels:**

Wiping his face with his sleeve Pass Tram-y realized that the blood had already started to dry on his face, covering it with an itchy mask. He could not return to Aras' Children's "base" and neither could he meet up with the group he had placed right under the Shield, ready to blast it all to hell if the Centaurians managed to take back the control of the city. But none of this really mattered. The bombs above his head were like joyful fireworks to his ears, celebrating the return of their God. He didn't need to hide in these suffocating tunnels anymore, surrounded by men with a doubtful sense of personal hygiene.

He knew the corridors like the back of his hand and found no problem directing his steps toward one of the numerous entrances leading to the City. Though what he had not counted on was to quite literally throw himself in the arms of a Jaffa patrol. The impact had him land on the ground. Pass Tram-y groaned, trying to blink the pain away. The man towering over him in silence had a golden tattoo in the middle of his forehead. The Jaffas had their staffs ready to fire within seconds. Immediately, Pass Tram-y recognized the symbol of "Aras" and knelt with reverence, his eyes looking down. The short breaths brushing past his lips, inches from the ground, created little puffs of dust that stung his eyes.

**P.T:** Good day to you, O Aras.

**...:** Who are you and and what are you doing in these tunnels? Answer me!

**P.T: **My name is Pass Tram-y and I am the leader of the Children of Aras. We are the ones who shut down the Shield to allow your return.

A dry little laugh shook Pozis' First Prime's shoulders slightly.

**... : **Your God will be appreciate that. Get up.

An hint of comprehension lit up Pass Tram-y's eyes as he slowly rose again. His pompous looks and his violence had mysteriously vanished during his confrontation with the pack of Sheraz.

**P.T: **You... You are not Aras.

The First Prime laughed again and held back from hitting the man for his blasphemy.

**T:** My name is Terek. First Prime to your God.

Technically he wasn't, but if he could gather some information from this man by slightly lying to him, Terek had no problem with it. It hadn't been the first time tonight that he'd heard a man confuse Aras and Pozis. He guessed that the Centaurians' History book were a little confused. For the Jaffas, Aras was a legend, an enemy that had vanquished Pozis a few hundred years back, chasing him off Centauris. His Jaffas did not speak of him by fear of deadly retaliation.

**P.T:** First Prime?

**T: **Silence!

After years mostly spent in orbit of the planet waiting for it's Shield to shut down - as Pozis had predicted - and the few hours just spent fighting the Centaurian forces, Terek had no patience to explain anything.

**T: **Where are the members of the Tau'ri?

**P.T:** Tau.. Tau'ri?

This time Terek didn't stop himself and the back of his hand struck Pass Tram-y exposed cheek with strength. The man stumbled but kept on his feet, shocked. Usually he was the one dispensing the torture, not the other way around.

**T: **The Earthlings of SG-1.

**P.T: **(he fumbles, a few drops of blood perling at the corner of his mouth) They... they are probably dead by now. The Sheraz killed all my men and the Earthlings will have gone down as their dessert.

Pass Tram-y couldn't help but smirk at the idea. The Colonel's aplomb had enraged him more than he'd thought possible. And his teammates, the hostages, had given him just as much of a hard time. To know, right this second, that they had most likely all perished filled him with joy. After all the doctor and the female soldier would soon be out of oxygene, he'd made sure of that by cutting the air supply to their cell. The tunnels' architect had been a genius.

The news of the Earthlings' death didn't get Pass Tram-y the reward he'd hoped for. Quite the opposite. The next hit on his face sent him smashing against the nearby wall. Even after spending most of his time keeping an eye on Centauris, Terek knew the price placed on the legendary SG-1's heads. If there was still a chance of bringing them before his Master (dead or alive), Terek was ready to take it.

**T: **Jaffa, kree.

Two Jaffas surrounded Pass Tram-y immobilizing him by grabbing both his forearms tightly. Looking anything but amiable, Terek approached the trios, his burning eyes locked on Pass Tram-y.

**T: **You will take us to the last place where you have seen SG-1.

**P.T:** (growing pale) No, you do not understand! The Sheraz...

This time it was a fist that cut Pass Tram-y explanations. On each side the Jaffas kept him on his feet.

**T:** You will take us to the last place where you have seen SG-1 ... or you will die.

His eyes filled with tears of pain, Pass Tram-y nodded.

**At Sam and Daniel's:**

With his weapon drawn, Jack took two small steps in the dark room. Detecting movement, the little sphere in the opposite corner lit up, revealing the bodies of Sam and Daniel laying still against the wall.

**Ja:** Sam!

Jacob ran the distance separating them, Jack and Teal'c hot on his heels. The Tok'ra knelt down in the dust. Sam's head was resting on Daniel's shoulder. They both had their eyes closed and their features were peaceful, as if they'd simply fallen asleep against each other. With the carefulness of a man handling a porcelain doll, Jacob brushed his daughter's cheek with his hand and turned her face toward him. The relief of feeling her pulse against his fingers was short lived. She was burning up with fever and her breathing was irregular. O'Neill's broken voice interrupted Jacob's train of thoughts.

**J:** Is she...

He couldn't find it in him to finish the question burning his lips. Jack had knelt down by Sam's legs, leaving it to her dad to examine her. That didn't stop him from detailing her every bruise and cut inflicted during their captivity. The tightness in his throat made it hard to swallow while he held his breath until Jacob shook his head and whispered.

**Ja:** No. She's breathing but barely.

**J: **Daniel?

Teal'c had already positioned himself by the archaeologist, his eyes dark with worry taking inventory of his friend's wounds.

**T: **He breathes as well, O'Neill.

The three men felt the tension in their shoulders lessen. But that didn't mean they were out of the woods quite yet.

**Ja:** Sam. Sammie. Wake up.

Tenderly, Jacob was stroking his daughter's cheek, pushing back a strand of hair sticking to the beads of sweat on her forehead. If Sam could hear him she showed no sign of it. Despite the relief of knowing both of them alive, Jack knew he'd only be able to breathe normally again _after_ see Carter's baby blues staring back at him. Sam's hand laid on her thigh, abandoned. Jack hesitated before gently picking it up, almost with tenderness.

**J:** Sam.

Somewhere on the back of his head, a little voice (that strangely resembled Daniel's) kept telling him off for focusing on his 2IC rather than his archaeologist. But knowing that Teal'c was already doing his best to help Daniel, Jack told his conscience to shut up. Daniel died every other month, he'd be perfectly fine. The Colonel awkwardly patted his second's hand. Every second passing without her waking up seemed to stretch out on eternity. He could feel Jacob's eyes on him but couldn't have cared less at this point.

**J:** Sam... Come on, wake up.

He watched out for a reaction that would not come. She had to wake up. In two weeks this was the second time he'd found himself begging her mentally to open her eyes. And he wasn't about to let that become another of SG-1 weird "traditions". After she and Pete had separated he'd thought that everything had changed... but things had only gone back to what they were before. Back to when they had just done their best to keep their feelings buried under the military code that gave them so much heartache. Back to when, despite his blind faith in Sam and her multiple talents, he still couldn't quite protect her from all of this. The pain, the danger... death.

**J:** For cryin' out loud, Carter!

Sam frowned and Jack felt his heartbeat picking up.

**J:** That's it Carter, rise and shine!

The young woman's face twitched before instinctively turning toward the sound of the voice calling her name. Sam was tired and her body ached all over. Every move was torture. But the worst in all this was the tenacious doubt that stopped her from opening her eyes. Was it for real this time? Or was Jack simply a figment of her imagination? It was becoming a bad habit...

Daniel and Sam had realized that the air was getting rare in their cells. They'd shouted out for help, wasting precious gasps of oxygene by doing so. No one had come to rescue them and it was with Daniel's hand in hers, and on some level happy that she didn't have to die all alone, that Sam had lost consciousness.

She felt a thumb tracing hesitating circles on the top of her left hand. She felt a hand, caressing her face. Yet she refused to let herself hope. All this was just another dream. Maybe it was her own version of Ascension. After all if Daniel had been able to walk around the embarkation room at the SGC chit-chatting with his best friend, why couldn't she picture herself dying near the man who'd meant so much for her? She didn't hold any of this against him. Jack O'Neill simply had not managed to find them on time. Her heart ached at the idea of abandoning him like this. He'd already lost so much in his life... and now he was losing two of his best friends. Guilt and helplessness hit her like a ton of bricks and Sam felt her fighting spirit leave her. It was inevitable. Ignoring the hallucinations, she focused on the body leaning against hers. Daniel, the brother she had picked for herself. With one last effort Sam turned her head to rest it once more on his shoulder and sighed with resignation.

"_S: Bye..."_

**S:** (in a whisper barely audible) Daniel...

At first Jack had thought Sam about to wake up at the sound of his voice. Something in him shivered at the implications behind that. She had reacted to no one but him. Not even to her own father. But a voice quickly reminded him that Sam was a soldier and his 2IC of eight years now. Reacting immediately at the sound of his voice was deeply anchored in her. He'd been convinced she was about to open her eyes, sweeping away the invisible hand he felt gradually tightening around his throat. But Sam's eyelids stayed set and instinct made him squeeze her hand. He could feel her slipping away from them, preferring a deadly sleep over the painful awakening Jack offered. Already, she'd turned away from her father and had cuddled up against Daniel. Teal'c, with his hand still resting on Daniel's shoulder as he tried to wake him up, frowned. One of the Centaurian doctors was kneeling by Teal'c side and had started to inspect Daniel's wounds with a worried look on his face.

Jack was about to question the doc when he caught Sam whispering Daniels name. An invisible force kicked him square in the chest. She'd always called his name one way or another when she woke up at the infirmary. Not her father's, their teammates or even Pete. But him, Jack. Was it really all together too late? Jack's thoughts were going a thousands miles an hour and he heard Jacob's agitated voice as he tried to call his daughter out of slumber, back to him. An anger he did not quite understand had started to make Jack's hands shake.

**J: **Carter wake up, it's an order!

He'd pretty much shouted, making both Jacob and the doc jump. Teal'c simply kept on shaking Daniel's shoulder as gently as possible given his state, his eyes locked on Sam. Without even looking at Jack the Jaffa knew the kind of pain the Colonel's brown eyes displayed right this second. He'd seen it more than once and had learned to look like there was nothing out of the ordinary. The barked order had the effect he'd hoped for and Sam's chin shifted imperceptibly, an unexpected tear rolling on her dusty cheek.

**S:** Sir?

Everyone heard the sigh of relief passing Jack's lips as he hang onto his second's hand for dear life. His anger had left him just as fast as it had shown up.

**J:** It's me Carter. And Dad, and Teal'c. Just try not to move.

Sam swallowed with a painful grimace. Her throat was dry. These hallucinations didn't seem to want to leave her alone. Slowly, she opened her eyes. The light, even though quite weak hit her pupils like needles. Against her leg was her Colonel, kneeling on the floor.

"_S: He's going to hurt his knee..."_

The thought was quite ridiculous considering the situation, and it would have made Sam smile if she hadn't been so busy with the shards of pain lodged under her eyelids. Fever made her vision blurry and Sam tried to sit up to better see Jack. Immediately she cried out in pain, every inch of her body protesting violently against any kind of movement. A gentle hand came to rest on her good shoulder and kept her from moving further.

**Ja: **Sammy, don't move. The doc will take care of you in a second, ok?

**D:** Dad?

Jacob felt his lips stretch out in an involuntary smile. Even while knowing the military prowess and other exploits his daughter was capable of, he couldn't help thinking about the little girl she had been once when she looked at him like that. With love, he kissed her forehead.

**Ja:** I'm here Sam. Now stop moving.

Understanding flashed in her eyes. They were really here, by her side. They'd found them. She turned to Jack, hoping that her expression held more of a smile than a grimace.

**S:** Sir. You're really here this time?

"_J: This time?"_

Even though Jack wondered what she could be talking about, he realized that questions could wait for a more appropriate time. Near Daniel the doctor had started to look agitated, catching Jack's attention.

**J: **Yeah, Major. Listen to your Dad will you? Teal'c, what's going on?

**T:** I cannot feel Doctor Jackson's pulse anymore, O'Neill.

**J: **WHAT?

* * *

**Annnnnnd ... don't hate me? ;) **

**Big cliffhangers don't get questions... let's keep this as dramatic as we can! Haha!**

**Review please! They make the sun shine a little brighter. **


End file.
